Yuuga Aoyama's hit list
by Lucy1247
Summary: Aoyama has a list of people in 1-a to give a makeover to. Kirishima is at the top of that list. RUN BOI
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock blared loudly, the early sun shining through the blinds. The French boy yawned, stretching in his sparkly PJs.

He still had time before class, but the quiet of the morning only lasted so long before the loud pomeranian and others woke up. Yuga opened his bedazzled closet, his school uniform hanging off a prepared hanger. He smiled and looked at himself in the mirror, his face was tired and his fabulous blonde hair was messy. Though nothing a little time and gel can't fix!

He looked at one of the wardrobe doors, a poster of Best Jeanist hanging on with the words: 'Bring out your inner beauty!'

"I always try to, though I sometimes think there is no beauty to bring out Jeanist." he muttered to himself, puting the uniform down on his sequined bed. He started his slow morning routine of taking care of his hair, his face and getting dressed. He glanced at himself in one of the many mirrors in his room.

"Quite a sight to see, even Maman would be proud." he smirked, grabbing his school bag.

* * *

For a moment during classes, he glanced at his classmates. So much potential, so much power, so much..._beauty. _Even those who were regularly disheveled and rarely took care of themselves like Mina Ashido or Denki Kaminari, had such a flare to them that is just _worked._

He shook his head and opened the back of his notebook, where he had a copy of a very special list. He called it his Hit List, though Beauty List would be better. No matter!

Aoyama sighed, going through it. He had written it in French, most of his classmates could read the western alphabet and would decipher their names but not the contents of why their names were there. Well at least he hoped, or else a lot of ruckus would have probably been raised whenever somebody glanced at it.

At the top of said hit list was none other than the manly man himself, Kirshima Eijiro. Though Yuuga respected him deeply, everything else about him was rather _wrong_. He could look so good with just letting his hair down, not that spikey mess! It reminded Yuuga too much of the dog like classmate and Kirishima was better than that mess of emotions.

Most of the class was on this list, with a few exceptions (like Mineta and Tokoyami). He sometimes dreamed of what the school would look like if he had a hand in their fashion just once! Sparkly uniforms! Princes and princesses who looked their best and were the height of Parison fashion!

"You alright there Aoyama?" a familiar voice called him out his most wonderful daydream. It was the cotton candy girl, Mina Ashido. Her hair an unkept mess with those lil' horns sticking out. He glanced at her uniform, at least she didn't put on the one with the holes at least.

"You had that twinkle in your eye, like more than normal." She booped his forehead, which made him blink a few times.

"And what if I do?" he inquired, quickly closing the notebook so she couldn't see more.

"Last time you had that twinkle, we were getting glitter out of the couch and kitchen sink for a month." she smirked, reminding him of a past failure to maybe make the dorms more fabulous. Why should the living area be so boring? So average? When it can be the most beautiful thing for the eye to behold!

He quickly shook his head of those thoughts, he could plan more on that later.

"But it was well worth it, non? We saw our classmates Kirishima and Bakugo covered in glitter for a few days." his face not changing from his distinct 'V' smile.

"I will give you that, French Fry." she winked, messing up his hair by going through it. He cursed, trying to get it back to its original position. Curse that pink girl!

* * *

After classes, he was drinking some tea in the living area. Most of the others were milling around, studying or chatting. He glanced at Kirishima and shook his head again. That spiky hair will be the death of his fashion sense! That boy dressed like he is going to the gym every moment. Oh, his Maman would have been appalled! Once he finished his cup, he calmly cleaned it and headed back to his room. His more _enthusiastic_ peers were going to return soon, he couldn't study with them in the room.

He watched the floor as he headed to his room. His 'V' smile faltering since nobody was around. Gosh he was tired, he should go to bed-

He felt like he was hit with a baseball bat to his stomach, falling down.

"Oh merde!" he muttered, taking a few gasps to gather his breath. He looked to see who he run into, not really surprising to see young Midoriya Izuku. His notebook was on the ground, the muttering boy rubbing his head.

Oh god, another one of Izuku's shirts. The ones that simply had 'shirt' written in them, they were the bane of his fabulous existence. Why would somebody wear that?!

He dusted himself off and his 'V' smile appeared again.

"You alright, monsieur Midoriya?" he asked, offering his hand. The broccoli haired boy looked at him doe eyed, before realizing what had happened taking it and apologizing over and over.

For a moment his typical smile broke into a genuine one. Oh how much beauty was within the smaller boy. So much passion, enthusiasm and kindness. Oh how his heart ached that his outside was messy and simple. That simply couldn't be it for the boy!

As he got Midoriya's notebook he noticed him looking rather annoyed at something on his shirt. Had he finally gotten to his senses and seen how silly his shirt was?! He almost gasped, until he realized that Midoriya was staring at a very ugly blotch of colour. Must have been from the pen reasoned Yuga

"Midoriya?" he tried to get his attention, offering the notebook.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you, Aoyama." he bowed, looking ashamed. "I am so sorry for not looking where I go! I was just too distracted-"

Yuga cut him off with a wave of his hand and shook his head.

"We are going to be pro heroes Midoriya, a simple scruffle like that is nothing." he cackled. He looked at his shirt again and suddenly gears started turning. Could...Could this be something to jump start his dream? To complete the Hit List and make 1-A finally look like the beauties they were?!

He shook his head, he needed to be methodical with this! One slip up and his dreams would go down faster than him at that god awful Sports Festival.

"Oh non! Your shirt!" he gasped dramatically..okay maybe he could tone it down. The look Midoriya gave him was one that would probably shatter his dream.

"It's just a shirt. I'll get a new one from my room-" before Midoriya could continue, the noise of angry screaming and explosions started up. And it was getting increasingly closer. Katsuki had not had a good day.

Midoriya looked at Yuuga, who simply opened his room door and he was in the sparkly room before he could bat an eye. Ah, he would have to thank the pomeranian later. Maybe with some cheese.

Midoriya grunted and shielded his eyes, the sun's light was hitting all of the sparkly things in the room and making it so much worse to look at. Yuuga seemed to almost have an immunity to it, not even blinking.

"I shall get you a new shirt, monsieur." he said with a dramatic bow, opening his wardrobe. It showed off his poster of Best Jeanist and his one poster of All Might which he put his uniform over in the evening. It was an old poster, battered and most of the colour faded.

Izuku seemed immediately interested — of course he got interested if it was All Might — watching the French boy sort through his wide array of clothing.

"So what were you muttering about?" He broke the silence that had settled, Midoriya fidgeting.

"Just about today's hero training and how everybody was improving. Especially Tenya and Uraraka were making such great progress! She can stay up even longer and Tenya…" as he talked, Yuuga chuckled. This boy couldn't shut up could he?

"And what about you Midoriya?" he asked, turning around.

"Me? I...Well I am making progress with my fighting style. Trying to keep up with Tenya is hard, especially with his speed." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"At least you can fight for more than a few seconds." he cackled at the freckled boy. Midoriya started apologizing again, sputtering like he had said the worst thing.

"Relax." he beamed, waving it off. He gestured for him to get up and handed Midoriya a very simple white shirt.

"Try this on, Midoriya." he said, getting up. He turned back to the wardrobe and continued to look through it. He had something in mind, now he just hoped Midoriya wouldn't be against it.

"You know, I always wondered. Why do you look up to All Might?" he asked, grabbing a light blue denim jacket.

"Well..why wouldn't I? He always saved people with such a passion! He never gave up and even sacrificed himself! And he always did it with a smile, wanting everybody safe and happy!"

"Ah, oui..he does have a certain spark. Even his non muscle form, he holds life." Yuuga was forced to agree and turned to see that Midoriya had actually tried the shirt on. A mischievous smile snaked itself on his lips, glancing at Midoriya.

"Are you still wearing those ragged old pants?" he pouted, the pants Midoriya had looked like they hadn't left him since he was a kid! Washed out colour, some holes starting to make themselves visible and oh so much more.

"Well I–" before Midoriya could defend himself, he got black jeans thrown at his face. They landed with a loud SPLAT, making him fall back on the bed.

"Midoriya Izuku, today I shall give you what has been missing all your life. A spark of life, to bring out the beauty within you! Now get dressed!"

"That's okay, Aoyama! Thank you for this but-"Midoriya tried to get out of this, blushing and smiling sheepishly.

Yuga raised a brow, his 'V' smile making it look somehow more menacing.

"Midoriya Izuku, I will give you the sparkle of All Might to make everybody gasp at you. Even that pomeran-I mean, that Bakugo. Now do you once in your life want to wow the others? Want to make everybody speechless? Be finally confident?"

"I am perfectly confident!" he tried to defend himself, while blushing again.

"Confident in your ability to fail." he scoffed, flipping his little fringe. "Do you think I did not notice how you deflate when trying to even talk about your progress? But how much you are awed at your two friends? For once Midoriya Izuku, let yourself be the one to make people wish to be you!"

Midoriya blinked a few times, opening his mouth and closing it. Trying to formulate an answer.

"I guess maybe one outfit change wouldn't hurt–"

"Monsieur Midoriya, you have made my day more than you can imagine!" he said, throwing the jacket next at the blushing classmate. It was going to be a long way to go!

"Oh also! Put these on." he handed Midoriya some sunglasses.

"But why would I need these?" he asked, looking scared.

"Most people cannot see if they spend too much time in here. We don't need you blind when the world sees you at your best!"

* * *

Once they were done, Yuuga put the finishing touches on Midoriya's hair and and clothes. He smiled at his work. His classmate nearly had fallen asleep again as he was applying the gel and make up. The green-haired boy had gotten quite relaxed as they chatted about heroes, their dreams and Midoriya had even slipped that he had always seen All Might as a father almost. Well, everybody in 1-A as a weird family. It was rather adorable.

"I think you are ready, Midoriya! Get up and show the world you are better than anybody else!"

He opened the door and he spotted Ochako Uraraka and All Might talking about something, both looking pretty happy. Todoroki was rounding the corner, looking aloof as always. Yuuga pushed his classmate and he stumbled out, rubbing his eyes.

"Deku-kun! Are you okay?! What were you doing in Aoyama's room–" as she talked her voice turned into a high pitched squeal. A blush dusted her cheeks, staring at her best friend.

"I...I'm blind. I can't see anything, Uraraka." Midoriya let out weakly, trying to feel around.

"That is quite the makeover young Midoriya!" chuckled All Might, looking amused.

Yuuga smirked. It seemed that step 1 of his plan yielded positive results.

"He is now a shining star inside and out! Just like his mentor and father!" he said loudly, his voice booming. At closer inspection it was obvious where Yuuga had taken his inspiration. All Might's outfit when he had saved Katsuki from the sludge villain, with the white shirt that clung to Midoriya's body. Some casual pants and a belt with a metal belt buckle that looked familiar.

Todoroki stopped dead in his tracks, muttering. "I _fucking_ knew it–"

"Is that Todoroki!? How many times must I tell you? I am not–"

"He said he saw an inspiration in All Might, wanting to make people smile like him! So I gave him a glitz of life. So he could model himself after his parents, All Might!" he beamed, the ruckus attracted some people.

"AOYAMA WHY!? NO–!" Midoriya was barely keeping himself up, his vision slowly coming back. Just in time to see All Might coughing up blood and kneeling over. He was either laughing or embarrassed. Maybe a mixture of both. He quickly ran up to him.

"_Dad_! Are you okay?!" he gasped, kneeling next to him. Everybody within earshot froze, shocked and awkward expression. Midoriya didn't seem to realize what he said at first, a few seconds going by before it hit him.

"GOD DAMN YOU, TODOROKI!" He had more bark to his speech, too distracted by All Might spitting up blood. He helped him get up, all but sprinting to get All Might to Recovery Girl and escape the mortification. With that they passed a lot of curious classmates, a few gasping and staring at Midoriya's new look. Expression from shocked, to amused and even curious. A few girls started to talk lively, saying how much better he looked!

Ochako turned to Yuuga, looking puzzled.

"What did you do?" she asked, her face caught between intrigue and confusion.

"Made Midoriya Izuku's inner star _shine_! A little pep talk goes a long way." he waved with a wink, closing the door behind him. This was going to be fun.


	2. That poor marshmallow

Life went on as usual...well mostly.

Izuku was still a mess around All Might, but it was obvious they were working through it. Usually they disappeared during lunch, both looking sheepish after. Aoyama sometimes listened to the mad mutterings of the Todoroki boy. Oh sweet Maria, he was muttering just like Midoriya. Only it was like listening to some conspiracy nut, and it was even more painful.

He shook his head, leaving the bi-coloured boy to his own thoughts and stood up. He still had to look through the clothes his mother had sent, something for the spring collection apparently.

As he neared his door, he noticed a familiar chestnut bob and pink cheeks.

"Good evening, Ochako." Yuuga chirped, looking at her with a curious look. What was she doing here? She knew Midoriya's room was one down.

"Hello Yuuga." she seemed a bit sheepish, looking at the ground.

"How may I help you, mademoiselle Ochako?" he tilted his head, waiting for her to answer.

"Well I have been wondering just a bit what went down with Midoriya and you. He just seems...more confident I guess? But he refuses to tell me, just sputtering and I didn't want to prod further." she awkwardly smiled.

"Well it was a rather personal talk I must admit, mademoiselle. I delved into certain topics I was surprised he even answered." he shrugged, noticing her outfit.

Again that plain t-shirt, worn jeans and washed out socks. It was such a shame the poor girl didn't have more. A little light bulb then flickered on over his head, eyes widening. Ochako picked up on it immediately, looking suspicious.

" Are you okay, Yuuga?" she asked softly. She didn't want to be caught in another one of his 'fabulous' ideas.

"Yes yes! I am fine!" he said, a big sweat drop almost appeared on his forehead. He needed to be careful with herz She picked up on the subtleties faster than Midoriya usually. Plus, he only got Midoriya to agree through dumb luck.

"But what are you doing here? You know I will not give out what the two of us talked about in confidence. Is there...anything else?" he cocked an eyebrow, watching her try to regain her footing and formulate her answer.

"Well...I-I how do I put this–?" Before she could say anything coherent, Yuuga simply opened his room. The glittering of the room was gentle thanks to the sun slowly going down.

"Come come. If you wish to speak we can do it in my room. I wish some privacy from listening ears." he gestured towards Mineta room that wasn't too far from his.

"I doubt you care about privacy with how you embarrassed Deku-kun infront of All Might!" she spoke, not happy with what he had done and finally getting herself together to tell him.

"I simply sped up the process that would have taken years to drag out and Todoroki was the one to implement the paternal ideation into Midoriya's gentle conscious mind. Regardless, I presumed you would appreciate the privacy or am I incorrect in that assumption? Now if you wish to speak about anything else you may come in, or are we done?" he raised a brow, leaning against his door frame. He needed to stay strong! Hopefully she wouldn't move on and actually— oh, would you look at that.

She huffed and moved forward. Yuuga moved away, letting her in. She blinked a few times from the sparkles, shielding her eyes.

Yuuga sighed and offered her some sunglasses, which she graciously accepted. She looked around and noticed a package on the purple carpet with a giant star. She eyed it curiously and he noticed her interest.

"Wish to see what's inside?" he smirked, going over.

"No no! It's fine! I-Oh...It's just clothes." she seemed oddly relieved when he pulled out some jeans.

"What were you expecting? Glitter gun? Hohoho!" he laughed at his own joke, seeing how she awkwardly slumped and laughed with him. Well, _tried_ to.

"My Maman sent some clothes for me to look through, something for her spring collection." he shrugged, pulling out clothes that were obviously meant for girls. He squinted at a pair of dark blue jeans an a striped sweater of blue, white and pink. It was rather thin and airy, perfect for if the weather got warmer.

He hmmed loudly and looked at her.

"What did you think of Midoriya's confidence when he left the room?" he asked out of seemingly nowhere.

"Well it was...interesting to see him more pumped and ready for action. He still has the outfit stored in his room." she giggled. Yuuga wanted to preen, pride overflowing within him. Alas, there was no time for that now! He had a mission!

"Ah, Midoriya is quite interesting, you see. Giving him good clothes was nothing compared to the talk he needed. He was so...deflated. So of course I needed to change that! Just a simple outfit change can make or break a person! Do you think that moi used to always be like this?" he did a dramatic towards himself, seeming to sparkle even more.

"Really insecure?" she shot out at him, making him nearly fall down.

"Pardonne moi?" he spluttered, being caught off guard was never pretty.

"Yuuga...I see it okay? How your smile falls when nobody is watching, how you look angry when Mina interrupts you over and over again and how that smile never falls even when in act confident and self-centered yet here you are in the hero course, offering your classmate something he will need later down in his career. Confidence. But why are you doing this? What is going on–" she got interrupted with him sighing loudly. The girl could read body language and emotions like a book, but didn't know when to stop it seems. No wonder she is going to be such a good hero, a worthy hero unlike him— No _no_! Not tonight!

"Ochako, please stop. Now either we discuss something pleasant or I ask you to leave. What you may or may not see is my own problem alright?"

"But-" she got flustered and tried to object.

"No buts, mademoiselle. Now since you messed with me, I believe I shall mess with you." he got threw the sweater he was looking at before at her. She caught it with her quick reflexes and looked confused.

"We talk about confidence, yet you forget you mention yourself. I see how you look at our good classmate Momo or even your friend Tenya. They are both from rich families, non? You want a better life for your family I would guess and hero work would get quite a nice paycheck. You always work as hard as you can, but you don't really take care of yourself, darling. For once, let yourself be the center of attention! No Bakugo Katsuki pummeling you, no Midoriya Izuku saving the day. Just Uraraka Ochako, a beautiful girl who will take on the world!" he gave a shining smile.

She was stunned for a few seconds, processing his words. In the meanwhile he put the clothes on the bed, grabbed some earrings and a ring from his collection and put them next to the outfit.

"Call me in once you finish!" he winked, leaving her alone for now. He still needed to do hair and makeup but baby steps!

* * *

Once they were done, he opened the door and let her out. She seemed a bit unsure, picking at her clothes.

"Embrace your inner beauty!" he said, trying to get her confidence back up. He grabbed her by the wrist and took her to the common area where some of the girls were chatting and doing homework. A few gasped as they saw Yuuga and the girl being dragged behind him.

"Uraraka, what happened to you, kero?"

"Yea! You look like some super cute supermodel!" a loud squeal left one of the girls.

"Ladies! Say hello to the new Ochako, whose beauty from within shines out brightly and not just from her fingertips!" he bowed, taking a few steps back.

"Keep your head up and smile." he told her, before giving her a gentle push.

Uraraka was dressed in the sweater and jeans he had pulled out, both had very gentle tones of colour. She had rose earrings that matched with the soft pink, rather cute shoes with bows tied on them and a ring with a polished to perfection round quartz crystal that matched her outfit, in a golden case that fit perfectly around her finger.

Her brunette hair had been combed through many times until it was tamed enough to be put into a casual bun, her front fringes being left to cup her face and give her a relaxed look. Also a very small splash of pink lipstick and blush to bring out her eyes and face in general.

The girls squealed over her, looking at her clothes throwing compliments and looking curious. Yuuga smiled, another person's beauty brought out by the Twinkling Hero. He didn't notice when a particular green-haired girl watched him with curiosity, a quiet kero leaving her, it was lost in the sea of chatter. But her eyes didn't leave him until she could no longer see him and he went back to his room.

* * *

**Author's note: Hi! I am so happy that you guys like the fic! I am actually moving the chapters here from AO3 and will update this with the other site at the same time , so both of you guys get the chapters. I am happy for every comment. This is my first time publishing a fic and sticking with it, I hope you guys like it as well!**


	3. Zoom boi and glitter

"YUUGA!" a loud shout interrupted his morning tea. He nearly spilled it all over his japanese homework as a familiar girl ran into the room.

It had been two weeks and he had gotten her a few different outfits. Right now she was dressed in a checkered shirt with a white sweater over it, blue jeans, a cute daisy necklace and fierce leather boots!

'Oh sweet Maria, my style is simply perfect' he smiled, watching her look radiant. Well until he saw her expression. She looked rather pissed and confused.

He sighed and patted the seat next to him, pouring her a cup.

"Mademoiselle Uraraka, what is the problem? Is Bakugo acting up again?" he asked, his smile faltering. The boy had said rather nasty stuff to both Midoriya and her.

"No! But explain this!" she pushed a magazine into his hand hurriedly, completely unlady like!

He raised a brow, his 'V' smile returning but he still looked worried. He uncrumpled the magazine and checked. Oh, it was one of those teen girl magazines. He had already received it a week early from his Maman. On the front was the outfit he had debuted Uraraka in the weeks ago.

"Everybody thinks I have some kind of connection to this designer?! How did you even have those clothes, Aoyama?!"

"My Maman sent me clothes to help her with some combinations." he simply shrugged, sipping his tea. His deep purple indigo eyes watched her as she seemed even more confused.

"My Maman is a designer Uraraka." he said matter-of-factly, a question mark was almost hovering above her head.

"I have my father's surname. Back in France, we were regularly nearly attacked anytime they figured out whose son I was. Tickets to shows, early peaks at designs, wanting advice for their own ones...The usual 'favours' you call from your 'friend'." his nose scrunched up, for a moment his smile faltered.

"But moving on to a better topic!" he flipped his fringe, trying to stay positive. "Why is this a problem?" he asked, seeming confused.

"It's not just...I…" she seemed lost for words.

"Where do you think I get my fashion sense? I worked with her since I could walk and talk." he smiled fondly at the memories of running around her studio, dressing up in clothes that clashed and obviously didn't fit.

Uraraka seemed calmer and just nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Now! How is Midoriya doing?" he asked, getting up to wash the cups.

"He is fine actually, though I have been thinking of something."

He looked up from the dishes and at his classmate.

"Well...You know how you gave me and Izuku a makeover?"

"Mmmm...Yes?" he got an inkling that she may ask for another. But who would be the lucky model?

"Well...Iida has been a bit tense lately with everything. Could you maybe have a chat with him? He needs to relax a bit I mean, look at him." she giggled.

"Well monsieur Tenya is just a bit robotic." he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"He is just stressed because of some private things and school, so could you do me the favour, Aoyama?" she asked shyly, looking at him.

"Why of course!" he giggled and did a small bow. "But do me a favour and make sure his schedule will be free the whole evening my dear. Class rep is always busy it seems and you knew how long you and Midoriya took. I think he will need a whole evening, hopefully not the whole night."

She hummed and nodded, agreeing to this.

"Just be gentle with him. Iida is a good friend." she beamed.

"Oh Uraraka, I will make a new person. And he will be fabulous and beautiful like he is within! Make him… _Plus Ultra_!" he smiled mischievously. Oh my, seems that he will get his hands on the third person faster than he expected.

* * *

A few days later

Uraraka was leading Tenya to Aoyama's floor, he didn't know what she told him but they did need something to bring him out.

He soon heard the familiar yelling and Uraraka's soft voice, telling him something. Show time!

He grabbed little cylinders that looked like mere simple pens and opened his door to see Iida chopping at something in the air. It was a bit amusing and he looked his classmate up and down. He was in... Aoyama shuddered at what he saw. _Khaki shorts_.

At least it made his job easier as Iida seemingly hasn't noticed him yet and he pulled out what he had planted. They let out soft pops, doing their job quickly. He got up faster than he ever thought he could, pretending to be just closing the door when both of them turned to him.

"Ah! Aoyama said he would like to speak to you too!" she said, glancing at the floor and noticing that the trap was planted.

"Ah yes! How may I help you dear classmate? As class president I must do my best to help and…."

As he continued his shtick, Aoyama sighed internally. The boy was lucky he was handsome or else he would just be tempted to throw something at him. As Iida continued his speech, Ochako very slowly moved away and flashed him a thumbs up and a blinding smile. He would have to get her some more flashy earrings for that dazzling smile.

"Ah yes, well I was just wondering...How are you doing? You seem a bit stressed lately, darling?" he asked, tilting his head. Tenya stared for a moment, seeming surprised.

"I am completely fine, Yuuga. Thank you for you worry, but I don't think this was necessary for me to be dragged here by–Hey! Where is Uraraka-san?"

Oh boy, for somebody so fast on his feet he sure picked up on situations slowly.

"Well, I might have told the mademoiselle to give us some alone time~." he cooed and he saw Iida suddenly turn all kinds of shade of pink.

Why was he-? _Oh my~ _

"Yuuga, I am very flattered but-" oh that direct boy, that is what sent Aoyama over the edge.

He nearly fell down laughing, leaning his hand on the wall. He barely caught his breath, holding his stomach.

"Oh, oh _phew._ I haven't laughed like that in ages!" he giggled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I-I...what?!" Oh god now he was turning something similar to Kirishima's hair which just sent the sparkly French boy into a new fit of laughter.

"Iida, you are a very handsome boy. But I must be frank with you, you are _certainly_ not my type." he said, putting his hand on his mouth to try and stop his laughter.

"Wait, why would I not be your type?" he suddenly seemed rather offended. This boy should be a comedian! Aoyama couldn't stop laughing.

"I don't think I much like the khakis and constant hand chops. I prefer a partner, not a middle-aged Jackie Chan on speed." he snickered. Okay that might have been harsh.

"Then I will become your type–" he headed to Yuga's room with determination. Oh this was going to be easier than– nevermind, the boy turned around and was basically speed walking to leave. Aoyama grabbed him by the end of the shirt.

"And why did you turn around? My room is that way~ " he said, watching the poor boy's glasses cloud up.

"I am sorry, Yuuga, but I do not have the time and this is not how I should be spending both of our times! I apologize!" The sound of engines started and Aoyama smirked, letting go of his shirt. Tenya was down within the first step.

"What is going on?! Are my engines clogged with...glitter?" he asked, looking horrified and looked back up at Yuuga.

"Oh hohoho! Seems that the glitter bombs did their job!" he clapped his hands together happily. His eyes darkened, only a golden 4 point star where his eye was as he leaned down. Tenya Iida was the second one on his Hit List, oh this would be fun.

He grabbed his classmate's well carved and strong leg, starting to drag him across the carpet like an unwilling lamb being dragged into slaughter. Tenya clawed at the carpet, trying to get a grip without any success. He cried for help, trying to get somebody to help.

He saw Mineta entering the floor and screamed for help. Mineta looked between them, the look Aoyama shot him was **deadly**.

"Uhhh...Yea...Erm...bye." he simply said, not interfering.

Aoyama smiled as he dragged the screaming victim-I mean model in, his door closed and the sound of multiple locks were heard. Nobody saw Iida Tenya or Yuuga Aoyama that day after those pained screams.

* * *

The next morning, the door creaked open. Yuuga came out with fresh clothes and looked well rested. He gestured and a familiar figure walked out, looking nervous and fidgety.

Aoyama sighed and took his hand, dragging him down to the main area. It was the weekend, most of them already up and about. A few heard them coming in and a glass was shattered. Kaminari had dropped it when he saw the two classmates.

"What the fudge, dude?!" whispered Denki, staring at Aoyama and Tenya.

The French boy released his hold and pushed Tenya forward. He grabbed a handful of glitter from his pocket and threw it with his usual flair.

"Say hello to Tenya Iida! Ingenium 2.0 thanks to the best stylist in U.A.!" he chirped, Iida seemingly starting to realize where he was.

Aoyama made sure to dress him up to the nines, looking like he belonged at a photoshoot instead of at a vanilla BBQ. As he chose clothes he made sure they were comfortable, easy to move in and they had to be aerodynamic. Fake leather jacket that is usable for bikers or to go for a jog on a cold morning, a simple white shirt that hugged his lovely body and deep blue jeans that were loose near his engines. Next were polished leather shoes with black laces, comfortable for running of course! His hair was styled back and some dark Ray-Ban glasses with a thin yet firm wire. They were dioptric of course so he wouldn't need his glasses underneath and he made sure to disappear into the shadows. Everybody was aw-ed at his new outfit and it caused quite the commotion.

He shook his head, slowly heading back. He suddenly felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, he turned around.

"Good morning, Tokoyami." he beamed, his classmate still looked tired.

"Good morning, Aoyama." he yawned, his shadow looking at Yuuga.

He reached out and patted the head of the shadow, who smiled and rubbed itself against his hand. Tokoyami was a quiet soul who had an uncanny eye for fashion, Yuuga liked spending some moments with him.

"You know, you should take credit for what you are doing." he was gently knocked on the forehead by the bird classmate

"It is free of charge, I do not need the recognition." he said calmly, looking a bit embarrassed.

"For somebody who seems to be so vain, you are rather quick to get the light off yourself. What a mad person." he winked, before heading back to the common area. Yuuga huffed with a blush to his cheeks, going into his room. The night had been long and he needed to replace his disco ball soon. Who knew a pair of glasses could do such damage?

* * *

**I am happy for all the reviews that I get and I must say...thank you. It means a lot like you couldn't understand. You shall be getting one more chapter tomorrow so you guys are caught up with A03 and after that the updates will come every friday! (or sooner if I make a buffer chapter or two)**

**Have a wonderful time!**


	4. Ice ice baby (and a lot of daddy issues)

**Author's note: Hi guys! One chapter was actually kinda skipped because of this site's rule about non-public domain songs. If you wish to read it, just go to AO3 and write in the title****.O****r those who have no need for musicals, the basic gist is that Todoroki accidently outs Yuuga as bi. And we continue!**

* * *

After that whole fiasco the dorms (mostly) calmed down. Uraraka still sometimes dragged Tenya down to get him a new outfit, but at least they didn't need to clog his engines.

But Yuuga had been thinking for a while and after classes, he waited for Todoroki. He had told him to meet him once classes finished. Class had been particularly grueling today, with Aizawa being in an especially bad mood. Everything ached, but he needed to get this over with. He felt a cold breeze behind him and he turned around to see the bi-coloured hair of his classmate. He looked up and wanted to shake his head, was he always this tall?

"You said you wanted to talk?" Todoroki raised a brow, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I was curious about something-" he got interrupted by his classmate. Oh gosh...nothing new in that regard. How he absolutely loathed it, the pang in his chest as if he was being ignored again like he always-he quickly snapped to attention to hear what he wanted to say.

"If it's about the whole debacle yesterday, I just wanted to end it. I apologize that I put you on the spot like that." he spoke with his ever present monotone voice. Oh sweet Maria, this boy was almost as bad as Tenya.

Yuuga waved it off, a bead of sweat coming down his forehead. "Do not worry monsieur, what has been done is done." he muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed. He actually was kinda glad, nobody seemed to think of him any differently. Well except Mineta who had some choice words, but he was shot down by Uraraka and Midoriya very quickly. It had been a bit heartwarming, somebody who actually cared about may have been a bit impuissant, but with this class he had gotten used to it.

"I was actually wondering if you wished for a makeover." he offered, feeling a bit nervous for some reason. Maybe it was because the boy's expression was unreadable 99% of the time and had the expressiveness of a rock. The poor boy needed to at least smile . Yuuga wondered for a moment what was going on in that head. Midoriya and Uraraka were quite simple, both wore their emotions on their sleeves. Tenya was a bit more serious, but his emotions weren't on such a lockdown when he was put on the spot about them from what he saw back in his room. This was quite peculiar.

Todoroki blinked a few times, looking confused and surprised for a few moments. Yuuga sighed, wanting to rub his face with both of his hands. He should have gone subtle but nooooo- his thoughts were interrupted by Shouto speaking.

"Why would I need one?" he raised a brow, not really seeming mad but more curious.

Oh sweet Maria, he shouldn't blow this! Todoroki was really hard to catch and this could be his shot!

"Well...Don't you wish for some change? You are quite stuck in the ways of traditional from what I see of your room. Everything seems just a bit...plain. Why not add a sort of sparkle in it? An outfit or two to change it up! Your casual wardrobe is rather simple, non?" he tilted his head.

"I am quite fine as is." he said and shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I understand. Quite a few people don't agree or rather approve of my style, and I am fine with that. Thank you for your time." he said, getting ready to leave, before he was stopped by a rather warm hand on his shoulder.

"Who wouldn't approve?" he raised a brow, seeming interested.

"Well...my style is more, how do you say? Flamboyant? I have gotten many a complaint about my style and comments how my style could 'turn somebody to be interested in the same gender'. But with much more colourful language." he rolled his eyes, trying to brush it off as nothing

Todoroki was quiet and seemed to be mulling something over. He then nodded and looked at Aoyama.

"Give me a makeover." he said bluntly, leaning off the wall and heading to the dorms.

Meanwhile the French boy was confused, a few sparkles bouncing off him. Where the heck did that come from?! Before he could think it through, he quickly followed him. Yuuga pursed his lips for a moment and took a deep breath, he then caught up to his classmate.

"So you changed your mind...Because somebody you know might disapprove?" He needed to hear the sudden change in decision. Usually it was the other way around.

"Because my father might disapprove." he said simply, blowing some hair out of his face. Aoyama raised a brow at that, how bad was their relationship?

"I will take a guess that if he told you not to jump into a hurricane because it was dangerous, you would do it just to prove him wrong." he commented carefully, watching his reaction. A small smirk graced his lips for a moment.

"Maybe." he chuckled, which nearly made Aoyama trip. Since when did he chuckle?! What had Midoriya done to this flaming ice cube?!

He quickly shook his head and looked up at Todoroki.

"Then how about we head to my room? We can see what fits and what you like." he beamed, shining like a star.

* * *

Inside the room Todoroki had refused the glasses and was casually looking around it. Like an animal inspecting its environment, it was rather nerve wracking to say the least. Being judged was nothing new, with high class parents you get used to it. But when you are in the dorms, a somewhat of a safe space...you don't want that bubble of safety to burst. He couldn't handle it, not again-

He took a deep breath, calming his shaking hands. No! Todoroki wasn't like that! He was cold, but he wasn't a ripe bastard (hopefully!).

Yuuga rubbed his hands together and looked through his selection, humming softly. He quietly fixed the Jeanist poster, he would need some new tape soon! Maybe he should ask Sero for some-

"So why the sparkles?" he quirked a brow, making Yuuga flinch.

"Well, why not?" he glanced over his shoulder, raising a brow. After he got no answer he continued throwing clothes on the bed or putting them back into the closer.

"Monsieur Todoroki, life is like a fire. You can't really start it without a few sparkles." he glanced again to see quite a sour face on the boy, but only for a moment.

"Okay maybe a bad one to use-" he cleared his throat and closed the closet. He dragged the chair from his desk and sat down in front of him.

"You can always back out. You have your own thing, which I can respect if that puts you at ease." he gestured dramatically, watching for any reaction. Todoroki still seemed a bit unsure, raising his white brow.

"Try on the outfits on the bed if any catch your eye, they should be your size."

"How come you have so many?" he asked, looking at the pile.

"My Maman sends me samples. You probably know her from a few events. I believe her brand even made your father's suit so it lasted with his quirk and that it was actually breathable. Kind of hard with fire that is compared to literal hell." he shrugged, leaning against the chair. The conversation seemed a bit one-sided and awkward. Why couldn't this be simpler? He groaned internally as Shouto picked up a few of the clothing items. Maybe if he found common ground-Oh!

"So who is your favourite hero?" his 'V' smile settling on his face.

"Mmm...Most people are surprised by this but All Might." He rolled his eyes, watching if Yuuga will react the same.

"That is neat." he clapped his hands, sparkling intensifying. "I prefer Best Jeanist myself." he giggled, Shouto not seeming to be impressed or surprised.

"Because of his insistence on style?"

"Well, not exactly. Oui, I do share a love for fashion like him but it's more to do with his attitude. To the Best Jeanist, heroes cannot have excuses! He has such charisma and stubbornness, but most of all I look up to him because he isn't a strong hero. Well not in the way most imagine, his quirk is manipulating fibers of clothes. Doesn't sound very powerful or useful does it? Not if compared to Endeavour, All Might or most more brute-ish heroes. But he-he took an okay quirk and became 3rd best hero in all of Japan! How much dedication and love had to go into it? And he actually sticks to everything he says! He is always stylish and ready to help! He took a souffler from that horrible man without hesitation to save many, even if he lost a lung in the process! That is bravery!" he took a deep breath and blushed.

"Oh my. I apologize! I must have sounded like Midoriya." he sheepishly smiled, his fringe fell on to his face but he didn't move it. Maybe it could hide his horrible embarrassment!

"No, it's fine. It's quite nice to see such passion in our classmates." Todoroki chuckled, a very gentle smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, thank you monsieur." he rubbed the back of his neck, a real smile cracking his 'V' one. A certainly more relaxed atmosphere had settled, though there were many things left unsaid. Hopefully eventually they would be good enough friends, well that is what Aoyama at least hoped.

* * *

After about an hour of a comfy silence, Aoyama opened his door and was followed by the familiar classmate. He was handed his sunglasses back as the blonde was fussing over the last details of the outfit.

"Yuuga, I think it's fine. You already fixed the coat five times."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "I want it to be perfect! My models deserve nothing less!" he said flamboyant as ever, leading Shouto away from his room and they soon entered the common room. As always loud gasps followed the presentation of the newest victim of Yuuga Aoyama.

"Oh my god! He looks even dreamier now!" One of the girls squealed.

"He looks like a model!"

"Oh my god, where did he get those clothes?" the muttering and chattering started. Midoriya was brewing some tea and gave Yuuga a wave, with a thumbs up. The French boy smiled and bowed, giving Todoroki a gentle push towards the others. Yuuga had fit him into a casual white shirt, with the top buttoned open. A black coat out of wool with a latte coloured scarf hanging casually around his neck. His jeans were a deep blue, with some dark brown leather shoes. To top it off, he had a stylish golden watch and his hair was styled out of the usual bob. With some gel it had been pulled in a slicker look, with his white hair taking over most of his head. Yuuga didn't need to do much work and Todoroki didn't complain or whine. If something was amiss or he didn't like it he told him immediately. It was rather refreshing, the bluntness was rare nowadays in a lot of people.

He pulled himself away, making plans on what to do next. Maybe he could ask Tokoyami if he was free this afternoon for some tea and magazine chatter.

* * *

(The reason for Aizawa's bad mood)

Shouta yawned as he reached the teacher's lounge. He had gotten in early since Yamada's time was up. Their bet would be settled today and he was already looking at which cat patterned sleeping bag he would make him order.

He arrived in the rather plain lounge finding his friend drinking coffee and chatting with Nemuri.

Yamada looked up and smiled. "ERASER!" he yelled and got up, his hand raised up in greeting. God, if he ever had a hangover again he shouldn't spend it with Hizashi. That was always a tough lesson to learn.

"Good morning." he grumbled, slinking next to him on the couch.

"What brings you in so early? Your first class is in an hour." asked Midnight, looking him up and down as if to make sure he was the real deal.

"Well yes, but mine and Yamada's schedule clash to the point that this is the only time to catch him today."

"But why do you wanna meet him today? Don't you go drinking on saturday?"

"Ohhh yeaaaa we do! But Shouta here is for our bet!"

"What bet?"

"If Midoriya will call Toshinori dad or anything like that by the end of this month. Hizashi was certain there will be a 'breakthrough', but from what I have seen they just started eating more lunches together." Aizawa shrugged, smirking at the loud hero.

"About that-" Yamada fished out his phone and opened the recording app on it, tossing it to Aizawa. "Select recording 3, it was two weeks ago." he said confidently, his spiral eyes seemingly shining behind those gaudy orange glasses.

Aizawa looked suspiciously at his friend and clicked on play.

"He did WHAT?!"

"Y-Young Midoriya called me...Dad! I was taking with miss Uraraka and he had come out of young Aoyama's room. And t-then just it somehow came out."

"Well you seem quite happy with that big guy!" Yamada's voice seemed quite enthusiastic, as if not just for All Might.

"It's quite an honour! Young Mido-I should probably try and use his name." All Might's voice was soft and crackling with happiness.

"I just hope I can live u-up to that! I have never been a father."

"Bah! You will do fine! If you need time with the little listener I can help empty the teacher's lounge whenever you need it!"

"Thank you, that is quite nice of you."

"Anything to help my colleague and pupil! Now-" by that point the recording had stopped and Aizawa looked at the phone as if it had killed his whole family.

"I will see you on friday for that exclusive interview Shouta." Yamada grinned widely, taking his phone out of Aizawa's grasp and quickly left before he could lash out at him.

"That problem child couldn't have waited for a few weeks?" he murmured to himself, quite annoyed. He glared at the coffee machine as he grabbed to make himself a cup.

"Exclusive interview?" Nemuri tried to tease before her wrist was grabbed with a familiar rope and he turned around to give her a glare, his hair floating.

"I saw nothing." she quickly fixed her statement. Aizawa nodded, letting go of her wrist and turning to his coffee.

* * *

**One more note!: My wifi is currently down and I am doing all of this off my phone**

** Not the best thing so I apologize in advance. I hope you guys still enjoy it!**


	5. Hippity hoppity I am the cutest Froppity

"Yes, I am certain that is better than the autumn line. The dark colours are quite nice, but it clashes with their hair colour and the accessories chosen by the designer." Yuuga commented, glancing at Tokoyami who sighed and put down the magazine.

"But the message behind it is the light at the end of the tunnel. They were raising awareness for a mental health organization." he pointed out, crossing his arms.

"But Maman was part of that and yet she somehow tastefully put it into the design instead of putting dark clothes and then slapping the models with a glitter gun and neon colours."

"But aren't you a bit biased in that because you helped with those designs?" hummed Tokoyami with a victorious smirk. He got a sparkly pillow to the face for his troubles.

"Touché." commented the blonde, getting up with another pillow. "But the pillows do not care."

"For someone who insists on looking sophisticated and not wanting to seen as 'childish' you seem to like to start such things with me." Tokoyami said, getting up and grabbing the sequined pillow and Dark Shadow joined in with grabbing one with its mouth.

"I may look vain, but I would think I don't have a stick up my cul." Aoyama masterfully dodged the pillow thrown at him.

"I am not so sure about that. My memories may say different." Fumikage said as he finally got a hit on his friend. The pillow fight intensified.

* * *

"I am the creature of darkness! You can't defeat me so easily!" Tokoyami yelled dramatically as Dark Shadow caught another pillow and threw it back at his classmate.

"You know what Mr Darkness?" asked Yuuga, picking up the fabulous weapon.

"What?"

"I don't care." he threw it at him and did a bow, starting to giggle. Tokoyami made him feel...calm. Like he could afford to not care and just relax. Same with Uraraka and Midoriya recently. It was nice to not care.

Tokoyami shook his head and chuckled, sitting back on the bed.

"What a mad man." he frowned dramatically , pretending to disapprove.

"Quoth the raven:Nevermore?" he raised a brow.

"If we ever stop this I would probably be too bored most of the time." he said, staring at the disco ball. "Is that a new one? It doesn't look familiar?"

"Yes, Tenya and his glasses are surprisingly destructive. I had to replace the darling a bit ago."

"What were you doing to him-" Tokoyami got interrupted with a knock. Yuuga nearly snickered, finally he wasn't the one being interrupted.

He got up, patting Dark Shadow on the head before opening the door. Outside he was greeted by a head of long green hair.

"Good afternoon Yuuga, kero."

"Good afternoon Tsuyu." Aoyama nodded in greeting, tilting his head a bit.

"Midoriya's room is down the hall." he said, a bit confused. His 'V' smile had quickly appeared on his face.

"I am not here to visit Midoriya." she said simply, her vacant stare not relenting. Yuuga had to admit, it kinda creeped him out at times.

"Then how may I help you, mademoiselle?" he asked, opening the door a bit to welcome her in. When she came in Tokoyami was sitting on the bed, looking at her a bit confused.

"Was I interrupting something, kero?"

"No, no. I was taking my leave." Tokoyami got up, but not before Dark Shadow gave Yuuga a small hug. Aoyama blushed and gave a gentle hug back, he was quite mellow when in the room. Probably because of the many lights.

Tsu giggled at that display of affection as Fumikage left as soon as he could, a blush dusting his cheeks as well.

The French boy gestured to the bed and Tsuyu sat down, looking around the room. Yuuga had put in the lights to a brighter setting, he usually dimmed it when Tokoyami was visiting.

She hadn't seen the room yet, so she was rather intrigued to see what was here.

"Oh! I must thank you for last time!" he had quickly spoke, turning to her. She blinked a few times, before realizing what he meant.

"It is nothing, kero. I just thought you should know what our classmates were doing." she shrugged.

"Well nobody had thought of that. I must thank you somehow mademoiselle Tsuyu." he said and went on one knee, looking at her.

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic, kero?"

"If you think this is dramatic, then Tokoyami must witness a show every time he visits me. But I am serious dear Tsuyu. You have done more than most people did for me in...in a while."

"Oh dear, kero." she shook her head with a had never seen him so different, it was rather worrying. "Midoriya probably would have warned you as well if he had gotten into the group."

"Well I had my suspicions what they were discussing." he said simply,getting up trying to distract himself. His mind had given him much worse ideas, he was especially afraid since he had seen Uraraka among them. He had started to see her as a friend, so of course he was relieved when it wasn't anything near his imagination. He took a deep breath to gather himself, flashing his signature smile.

"You are right, I was just being a little extra. So why did you come?" he brushed it off quickly, it had been a mistake. He shouldn't show weakness, he couldn't be weak. He couldn't afford to be. He got shaken out of his head when Tsuyu opened her mouth.

"Well, I was curious if I could get a makeover?" she asked, tipping her finger against her mouth.

Yuuga blinked a few times, processing what she had said. He started laughing, his mouth quirking.

"What is so funny, kero?"

"It's just...Todoroki requested one as well and just..I never thought somebody else would ask." he quickly regained control over himself, schooling his features back to his default. While trying not to snicker, oh what had the world come to? How could so much change in such a short time? Until a short while ago it had been just him and Tokoyami, with Ojiro occasionally saying hi and Mina coming in when she was bored. And he had been okay with that, it was more than he had had before in France.

But then Midoriya Izuku had crashed himself into his life with Uraraka and Tenya. He was able to show his style and get something close to a few more friends. This had been a wonderful rollercoaster.

"Why not?" she asked, her tongue peaking out.

"Usually people aren't happy to admit that they maybe might not be 'stylish'." he had decided to leave out the real reason why Todoroki had wanted it. The boy had enough on his plate without his classmates getting worried.

"Well are you saying I am not stylish?" she teased, a smile appearing.

"Of course not!" he said a bit more roughly than he should have. He didn't know why, but this girl could bring out such raw emotions out of him. He blamed her big eyes and niceness, he didn't want anybody's emotions hurt. Their sense of style or being crushed to a pulp and then-

"I apologize, that was harsh." he sheepishly smiled. He had to be careful, he was getting too comfortable with her. Uraraka and Midoriya were easily thrown off the scent if he distracted them when his walls were down and Tokoyami usually just seemed to know he didn't want to talk about it. But still nobody wants a broken diamond, he needed to hide these cracks as soon as possible.

"It's okay, kero." she waved it off and watched him. "Well?"

"Oh! The makeover!" he nodded, raising his hands. "Of course my mademoiselle! Anything to add a light to your wardrobe!"

"Not too sparkly! I want to be able to see myself." she giggled and winked.

"Hmmm...I will try." he threw back at her and sauntered to the closet.

* * *

After getting her into some cute clothes, he was brushing through her hair. It so gosh darn _smooth _no knots, nothing.

"Mademoiselle you must tell me your conditioner, your hair is simply perfect!" he was awed at this, he had dreamed of hair like this.

"A lot of brushing in the morning and homemade shampoo." she beamed up at him.

"Is it for sale?" he asked, peering down at her big eyes.

"Depending on the price sparkly boy, kero."

"Well aren't you mean?" he pouted, dropping his brush to put his hand to his forehead to pretend to be completely heartbroken.

"My god, poor Tokoyami." she chuckled at his antics as he showed a rare (well rare for her to see) smile and picked up the brush again.

"I think that he isn't exactly worth being sorry for. He can be more dramatic than me, believe it or not."

"I will refrain from adding any comments."

"Wise choice, mademoiselle. But I was wondering, as a frog you probably do not like dry places correct?"

"Kero." she nodded. "And I need to keep my skin moisturized as much as possible."

"How do you do that? Is it part of your quirk, do you have a cream that I will die for?"

"A little bit of everything I suppose. My skin can secrete small doses of a sort of slime so I don't really have dry skin. And I own a few creams and a humidifier is always welcome in my room."

"Ohhh~! I may have some blushes and creams that can help with that." he twinkled as he started to pull her hair gently. How long was it?!

He looked at his pallet, making an annoyed sound.

"What's wrong?" she asked, opening one eye.

"I can't seem to get a good shade! I want you to be the envy of all, not Monoma's costume." he sighed loudly, rubbing his forehead. He snapped his fingers and ran to his desk. It was something he didn't share but she deserved it.

He took out the Oriflame pallet,, looking at it and then at her. He nodded, this would do nicely. The shades could fit her skin and the natural ingredients would not agitate her skin.

Oh my, he should really think about being a personal stylist on the side. He knew at least Midoriya and Tenya would need one. **The khaki twins.**

He shuddered at the thought of it, he had barely gotten Tenya out of them and convinced him that _maybe _, just _maybe _he shouldn't dress up like an American dad. All Might was already one person too much.

He started applying the foundation modestly as he didn't want it to be too gaudy. Tsuyu could look beautiful in anything, so she just needed minor changes. Like to make her cheeks pop or to make her eyes sparkle. Wait, that gave him a FABULOUS IDEA-

"So what was your favourite part of the internship?" he asked, putting the brush down and gave her a glass of water. She gladly drank it down, croaking softly.

"Mmmm, definitely the villain attack. It was so exhilarating! And you?"

"I didn't do much. I sadly didn't get any offers. What a tragedy! I was stuck with some simple hero, who thought I was 'too flashy'. How dare they!" he put his hand to his forehead, pretending to faint on his bed.

"Well you are a bit bright and sparkly. You can easily be spotted by villains." she pointed out.

"But I can also scare them away from doing anything! My mere presence will make them stop it all! The Twinkling hero will be a symbol of hope and astounding fashion." he said excitedly, sitting up.

"That is quite a nice thought. I would have to take you on my patrols with you."

"I don't think seawater and armor mix well-but ohhh~~! Sparkling hero's new line of clothing! Sparkling bathing suits, good for a casual swim and to beat the villain! Tsuyu you give you the most glamourous ideas! I need you on my marketing team once we start!"

"If we I get part of the cut and you help me with publicity as well."

"It's a deal darling! Froppy and Can't Stop Twinkling! The best business duo in all of the land and seas!" he opened his arms, gesturing to the whole world. His shine seemed to have gotten even brighter.

"Okay, I need to know. Why do you sparkle?" she asked, trying to catch one as it bounced into her.

"It's a secret ~" he whispered at her with a wink.

"I would prefer to know." she said bluntly and watched him think for a moment, his two fingers shaped like an L on it's back pressed against his chin.

"Fine fine~ But you would have to keep it the utmost secret! I don't want to lose my mysterious aura!" He was soft for the small girl, so why not? It wasn't exactly very important why it happens and many don't even ask either.

"It's because of my quirk." he explained, pointing to his belt that was hanging off the chair.

"I can either bring it out as the laser or it comes out on its own in bursts like the sparkles you see. I can't simply 'contain' it, it's always here. Like your own quirk or Tenya's engines. He can't really push them in or out and you can't turn it off or on either, correct?" she nodded along, seeming to understand.

"Does it change with your emotions?"

"Well kinda? If I am happy or excited it can be like a burst as you saw, darling. If I get really upset or sad, it gets kinda weaker. But most people can barely see it."

She nodded along to his explanation, seemingly to be actually interested in what he said.

* * *

"Now! Take a peak!" he said, letting her look into one of the mirrors. Her unrelenting stare showed surprise as she looked at herself all around.

"The frog princesse! But no kisses needed here, because you are already perfect." chirped Yuuga, watching her shine. Her long hair had been put into a french braid, hanging over her shoulder casually. She had a deep green silk scarf, with a thin black shirt with white polka dots. Some caramel ballerinas, golden earrings and a golden bracelet. The earrings were dangly and looked like little drops hanging off the edges.

On her head were some light brown sunglasses and he had given her a sturdy brown leather purse to boot! She had a few glitter crystals near her eyes, just a few to give her a certain shine. But all easily removed if water is added, with chartreuse green eyeshadow and pink lipgloss.

She looked at Yuuga and gave him a gentle hug.

"It looks wonderful Yuuga!" she smiled, her cheeks dusting a bit from her happiness.

"I just brought out your inner beauty even more! Tsuyu, you and almost everybody in 1-A is a beauty! You hold such determination, intelligence and spirit!" he beamed at her, throwing his hands up.

"Tsu is just fine." she said reservedly, picking up the bag.

"Then I am Aoyama to you as well!" he did a curtsy and opened the door.

"Now let the world see your shine, dear Tsu!"

She left, with him chatting with her as they headed to show her. Once she was seen there were gasps again, compliments flying. But before Yuuga could get away, Tsu grabbed his arm.

"I think you should thank the man himself, kero!" she let out, before both got bombarded with attention. Hagakure and Mina both expressed a wish for makeover, making Yuuga blush and look away bashfully. Tsu smiled up at him, he deserved the recognition in her opinion.

And Aoyama, well he was secretly thankful he had been pulled back. He could already start planning his next models!

* * *

**Author's note: Hiya! Thank you all who read this! Every review helps me write and do it even better! I can't wait to post the next chapter soon!**


	6. The invisible beauty

"Well yes, but green really isn't his colour." grimaced Yuuga, looking at the news clip that Midoriya was showing him.

"Well, image is everything as a hero that is true. But his powers are plant based and it is instantly recognizable."

"Oh, non non. You could do so much...better." Aoyama grabbed a notebook out of his bag.

"If his powers are plant based, he could always use browns, oranges or other colours. Plants aren't just green! And if he wants to work as a city hero, he can't look like a bright cible, especially with his power set being less brute like." Yuuga explained,starting to sketch. He was nowhere as good as his Maman , but what he wanted to convey was able to be seen. He had drawn them in a much tighter suit, with containers for their seeds and good protection for their hands. "Their quirk is similar to mademoiselle's Shiozaki in 1-B, but they don't use just vines. So they would need something for every occasion." he showed Midoriya, who suggested changes and what wouldn't be that useful. He had gone with a gentle brown-orange like colours, with a deep green belt and brown boots. If they had wanted green, they could keep the belt that way. As he chattered with Midoriya, he glanced up and saw Todoroki leaning against the wall. He seemed a bit awkward, as if waiting for somebody.

Yuuga excused himself and got up, heading to the usually cold boy. He raised a brow as Aoyama approached him.

"Are you waiting for somebody monsieur Todoroki?"

"I am." he said and nodded. He wasn't as sharp or cold as he usually was, so that was a start.

"Oh! Now that I remembered, how did your father react to the other outfit?" he asked, tilting his head. Shouto had come to him after the makeover and asked for another one, the first had gotten quite the reaction.

"Let's just say it was fun watching the sprinklers turn on." a very gentle smile appeared on his face

"Oh my. That must have been a sight." Yuuga giggled, proud of himself quite a bit. "I can give you another this weekend.~" he offered, one arm flying up and the other gesturing at him.

"That would be nice...thank you." he nodded, not even reacting to the gesture.

"Why not join me and Midoriya while you wait? He found a video online of a new hero debuting!" he sparkled excitedly, his big eyes waiting for a reaction. After a few moments, Todoroki nodded and headed back with him.

"Oh! Hi Todoroki!" Midoriya beamed up at his classmate. That smile was so bright, Yuuga swore it was as bad as his own room. He would have to ask what toothpaste he used, because it reminded him suspiciously of All Might's.

"Hi." was the curt and normal answer, glancing at what they were doing.

"Wanna see the clip?" he asked, handing him his phone.

Once Todoroki had watched it, they were soon discussing about heroes, costumes and what could be fixed in their opinion. Shouto had seemed to have relaxed, just like when they had discussed heroes when giving the first makeover. Eventually Momo had arrived and Todoroki had gotten up and glanced at Yuuga, giving him a nod.

"Thanks." was all he muttered before waving at the two and left. Izuku hadn't seemed to have heard him, falling back into muttering. Aoyama had grinned at that and simply nodded. He knew how it was to be alone, it was nice to be invited into somebody else's circle. Even for just a short while. The blonde reached for the grape juice, getting himself another glass when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a floating striped shirt and shorts.

"Ah! Hello mademoiselle Hagakure! How may I help you?~" he asked, his 'V' smile taking its place again as his neutral expression.

"I was wondering if you could maybe give me one of the makeovers today?" she asked, the short sleeves showing that she was probably clasping her hands. Was she...nervous?

"Oh? Why of course! Anything for another beautiful classmate!" he said and looked at Izuku, who was still in his little world.

Aoyama gentle pushed him, which made the green-haired boy nearly fall over and spill the juice on his jean jacket.

"Is it alright for me to go with the mademoiselle? She asked for a makeover." he had wanted to ask first, he didn't want to ditch the sunshine boy after all.

"Oh! Sure! Don't worry about it." he gave a thumbs up, closing his notebook. "I will go see if Uraraka wants to train." he nodded, not seeming to mind. He wasn't being really dismissive, but still seemed a bit distracted.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like...yourself." commented Aoyama, a bit worried for his new friend.

"Don't worry, if I will need help I will ask one of you guys." he got up and waved, quickly leaving to the group of girls having tea on the other side.

"Well I will trust you, au revoir." he bowed and gestured for Hagakure to follow him.

* * *

Once inside the sparkly domain, Hagakure sat on his bed.

"Any reason that you asked for the makeover today?" he asked, thinking of what he could possibly do with her.

"Well...I am going out this weekend. And I want to have a good outfit!"

"Ohhh~ Our classmate has a date." he teased, getting a few ideas depending on where they went possibly.

"W-Well...maybe. I just want to look nice ya know?" she fidgeted with the hem of his blanket.

"Why would you worry about such a thing? You are breathtaking!" he said, obviously surprised.

"Eh?! I am invisible Aoyama! What are you talking about?"

"Why about everything! Your confidence, your happy personality and how you simply twinkle as I! Whoever you are going on a date with will have to try hard for such a vivacious mademoiselle." he tried to remember as much about her room as possible, he had to find something that fit her as a person. Since he couldn't exactly see her, ya know?

"Isn't that a bit much?" she asked cautiously, the sleeve of her right arm raising. She was probably rubbing the back of her neck.

"No such thing as too many compliments! Almost everybody in this class is so beautiful! I must bring it out for the world to see!" he stood straight and looked her (where he thought they were at least) in the eyes.

"Now mademoiselle, where are you going for the date?" he asked, nearly shaking from the anticipation.

"Well it isn't much. We are going to the park and then to get some ice cream. You have to start somewhere right?"

"Oh!~ What an adorable first date! I can imagine just how nice that can be. Just getting to know each other and enjoying the marvelous day." he sighed dreamily, staring into space for a moment before coming back to his senses.

He cleared his throat and decided to go with a more casual look. Sometimes, simple could be better. Though he would never admit it, Ojiro and Midoriya would be too proud at that. Those two nearly screamed simple. Well, he took care of one of them already. The other would come into his glittery grasp soon enough. He mused, feeling like a fabulous evil genius.

"May I ask if your hair is long or short?"

"I have long hair! A bit over my shoulders."

"Ohhh, than this will work nicely!" he grabbed a few accessories and nodded.

A silence had fallen after that as he tried to work with her hair. It was rather hard to brush if you didn't know where it was.

"Hey Yuuga?" she asked softly, tilting her head a bit up.

"Yes,mademoiselle? Am I being too rough? I can get a softer brush." he offered a bit anxiously.

"No, no! Don't worry. I just wanted to ask something." she tried to put his nerves to ease quickly, it wasn't such a serious thing. Well she hoped.

"Oh, hohoho! How silly of then ask away, Hagakure." he told her as he finally got the grip on his brush and her hair back.

"Well...Have you ever been on a date?"

Aoyama stopped brushing at that and became quiet. After a few moments, he sighed and spoke.

"Well...If we are talking about those where both participants actually had fun? One, maybe two."

"Oh? What was it like?" she was kind of afraid to ask about the others.

"It was with the prepossessing, witty and intelligent girl. She was in France for the summer like moi." he chuckled a bit nostalgic.

"What did ya do? Talk about cheese?" she teased, interested immensely. She didn't know much about her French classmate and he was quite interesting when he wasn't pulling his narcissistic act.

Aoyama blushed at that comment and smiled sheepishly, tugging at his collar a bit.

"Peut-être." he said and cleared his throat. "She was interested in French culture as a whole. I had time and we just spent time together. I never saw them as dates to be honest. Just friends hanging out. We went to museums, galleries and just about everything we could think of. I helped her with her French, the poor gal could barely ask for a glass of water." he shook his head, putting the brush aside. He started to gather up her hair and pulled it all together with a cute red bow.

"Eventually she asked me on a date. We went to a chocolate shop and to a cheese tasting. It was so much fun, but we just didn't click. It felt more like one of our friendly outings than the real deal." he shrugged, sitting next to Hagakure once he was done.

"Well at least she was nice! What about the other one?"

"Just going swimming with a very handsome monsieur. I asked him out and he suggested the place. Sadly, we didn't match as well."

"What, was he not sparkly enough for your taste?" she giggled.

"Let us just say he was a bit obnoxious...and if you need a comparison to him. I was wondering if monsieur Monoma was related to him when he first turned the classes against each other."

"Oh, yikes! Was he really that bad?"

"He wouldn't shut up about football teams and about some video game. But when he didn't talk about that, he was rather fun. And he told me about a lot of nice places outside of Paris I could visit."

"Oh? Like what? Secret caves or other cool stuff?"

"Mostly just trails with a good view or waterfalls that aren't as popular." he shrugged, leaning against his palms on the bed.

"But were the views at least nice?"

"Mademoiselle, those were one of the most bewitching sights I had ever seen. And just standing there, alone. You felt so small, yet so wonderful and full of hope. That the world always holds a secret alcove of something untouchable and gentle to see."

"That sounds kinda neat! I wish I could see that!"

"If maybe any of you visit France during the summer, I will show you." he winked and got up. "Now! How about we get you into the clothes and make the finishing touches?"

* * *

Once they were done, Aoyama admired his hard work. He put Hagakure in front of a mirror and told her to open her eyes. She squealed in delight, jumping up with happiness.

He had gotten her into a dress with a gentle pink top and a bottom that reached a bit over her knees. It was black with little red hearts, cute cat heads and the words 'love kitten' in cursive around it. It was a rather simple pattern. Her hair was still up with the red bow and she had pink flats, with a passionate red wristlet.

"I am happy you like it mademoiselle."

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" She gave Yuuga a tight hug, which he returned a bit awkwardly. He wasn't used to hugs that much from people other than his family.

"I just wanted you to stand out like you deserve. Nobody should feel or be invisible, in a metaphorical way!" he quickly added that at the end.

"Thank you Aoyama." she giggled, letting go. "You really are too nice to me."

"Maybe mademoiselle, maybe." he shook his head and checked her dress again. He raced over and grabbed a deep red heart necklace from his jewelry box, putting it around her neck.

"Enjoy your date Hagakure, I wish you the best." he smiled sincerely at her, as he took her hand to give her his wishes.

"And thank you for believing in me! Not many people are confident in dressing up an invisible person ya know?"

"Pfah! Those are just simple-headed people. Challenges are always fun when it comes to fashion, especially with such a charming model." he winked and opened the door. She giggled and thanked him again, before leaving the room.

Aoyama took a deep breath, before sitting on his bed. Sweet Maria! He dearly hoped she wasn't an autumn and if she was, thank god for invisibility. He closed his eyes, before getting up to get to his desk. He finally had something good to tell his Maman! He helped another classmate reach the beauty they deserve and he had had fun while doing it. What a splendid day it was!

* * *

**Author's note: There! You guys are finally caught up! I will be updating on Fridays. I will try to do weekily updates, hopefully that will be possible!**

**Also I saw the question if this will be a Tokoyami/Aoyama fic. While I will go down with that ship, this is gonna be a fic with purely platonic relationships. Though I do have a few fics in the works that will have ships.**

**Other than that, thank you for reading! I love reading your comments ^-^, see ya on Friday!**


	7. Tripping on acid

** Author's note: Hiya! Sorry this is a lil angsty. **  
**I tried putting in my own experience and how it affected me whenever I tried standing up for myself and how I felt after. I am still a bit iffy about this chapter and I rewrote it multiple times. Still not 100% happy but I didn't want to keep you all waiting since you guys always stick with this story! Thank you for sticking with me and the Hit List!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Uraraka smiled sheepishly, looking at Aoyama. He had given her another new outfit. He had been certain she looked great in it! She? Not so much. It felt like she...didn't belong in such an expensive outfit to be honest.

"Mademoiselle, do you think I would put in an outfit that doesn't show off your beautiful self?" he asked, raising a brow.

"No, no! Well...I guess-"

"Shush! You look sublime! Stop worrying." he chuckled, a smile spreading over his lips. "You are a perfect person and hero! Let me help you with your image darling. Sadly looks mean a lot in the industry we are going to pursue and you should get comfy in more expensive clothes. Once you hit the hero scene with dear Midoriya, Tsu and Tenya you guys will be rolling in cash soon! You deserve the best." he tried to calm her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and nodded, seeming to calm down.

"Well I hope so. I wanna do my best!" she beamed, oh gosh he would need sunglasses for that smile.

Yuuga had been looking for new things for most of his models. While Midoriya didn't want anymore outfits and Tenya usually only came to replace what he had, Todoroki and Uraraka were quite common visitors. Today he had dressed her up in a casual more summer-ish outfit. He was a bit nervous, he wasn't the best at compiling those and he had tried his best for his dear friend.

She was in a sapphire blue sleeveless top, rolled up navy blue jeans and a thin yellow coat that broke the colour scheme. She had a sun hat with blue stripes that matched the top and the yellow matched the coat, with a blue bow for the finishing touch. Some casual wooden geta with a blue string. It gently clicked as she walked, fiddling with the golden bracelet on her wrist.

He found himself taking walks with Uraraka quite often. It was rather...calming. They could talk or just walk in silence, neither bothering the other.

"Are you excited to go to the gala? It's a pretty big event." she asked rather curious. It was supposed to be quite the thing.

"I shouldn't complain. It's very exclusive and all that. But I was never a big fan of dear Endeavour." he sighed, a bitter smile on his lips. And what he had pieced together from his conversations with Todoroki, the man was horrible even outside the hero job.

"Can't you duck out of it?"

"My Maman already confirmed I will be there. Plus, it would be mean if I left Todoroki alone there. Nobody should be alone like that without somebody to help them."

"Well then try to keep him company! You won't be bored at least." she commented as they passed a group of other students. Yuuga looked at her and suddenly a strong gust of wind made her hat go hurtling. Aoyama jumped to get it, falling over his short jump since he honestly didn't think ahead-

"UMPF!" he let out, his stomach aching. His belt had digged itself into his abdomen again. He really needed to do something about that.

"Yuuga! Are you okay?!" Uraraka asked urgently, helping him up. His 'V' smile quickly showed as his neutral expression settled and he nodded.

"Nothing new for me dear. Now, let us just-" before he could continue he was cut by a mad familiar laugh. Uraraka and Aoyama both loudly groaned and looked at the group of students they had passed. He handed the hat back to Uraraka before seeing what shitshow shall come about.

"THE FAMOUS CLASS 1-A AND THEY CAN'T EVEN STICK THE LANDING."

"I think they can hear you Monoma!" grumbled Kendou, looking at her hand probably waiting to do the usual shtick and knock him out.

"Monsieur Monoma. How may I help you?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking straight at the blonde. Monoma snickered and looked at Uraraka.

"What's with all those outfits? You look like a wannabe model."

"Hey! What is with your attitude?!" she snapped at him, getting into a defensive position. Monoma barely spared her a second glance,not looking scared.

"I gave Uraraka the outfits, monsieur Monoma." Yuuga spoke up from next to her, watching Neito look doubtful.

"Why would you own dresses and skirts? Are you a perv like that Mineta kid?"

Yuuga spluttered at that, thrown off guard. Before he could say more, Monoma kept on talking.

"And I am not sure why are you trying with her. I am sorry but you are simply putting lipstick on a pig! She is a lost cause on fashion, she wears the same outfits day to day! As if...she can't afford more." he smirked, Kendou's fist starting to grow behind him. Aoyama waved to Kendou to wait.

People could call him a perv, they could call him weak and a pansy. But they will not insult HIS FRIENDS!

"Oh, monsieur. Don't be sorry. You didn't choose to be born blind." He winked,flipping his fringe. " But you can choose to be tactless or not. Now I recommend you apologize to the beautiful mademoiselle." he hissed, his sparkles seeming to intensify.

"And if I don't?" he asked, strolling towards them calmly.

Aoyama took a deep breath, seeing that Uraraka was nearly shaking from the anger. He spoke once again, looking him straight into his eyes.

"Then I guess I can't do much. But I can call you a cold, rude porcelet that has as much inner beauty and personality as Minoru Mineta. All you ever do is try to attack me and my classmates with your words to elicit any kind of reaction. I am very sorry that nobody at home or in your class gives you enough attention that you need to attack us! I hope that one day you can learn how to act like a genuine hero and not like a mad Houdini looking villain! And even that is an insult to the man, he had some grace and beauty to his act!-"

"Are you done-"

"NON! AND DON'T INTERRUPT ME." his eyes shadowed over, his accent becoming even more obvious as he was angry. "I hope you learn some freaking manners! Vous always yell at us, make fun of every petite chose we do wrong! Get **over yourself** and stop bringing my friends into this!" he said, glaring daggers. Monoma looked a bit shocked, but before he could respond Kendou finally hit him over the head to knock him out. She smiled apologetically and Yuuga waved it off.

He started walking away, slowly turning into a run and as he did, his face turned bright red. He put his hands over it, crouching against the nearest tree. His head was spiraling with thoughts, digging deeper and deeper into him:

**Oh god what had he done-**

**Why did he speak up?! Monoma could probably ruin him! He already turned most of class B against them. But now it would be him.**

**He was such a coward. He wanted to be a hero yet he was afraid of such a simple encounter. He couldn't even face a simple heckler. He had felt such relief, finally facing somebody. But was it worth it?**

**It wouldn't be different than in France.**

**Why did he even hope for something better? **

**He doesn't deserve things to be better.**

_You coward! You faggot! You sissy! You quirkless belt wannabe! You-_

Before his thoughts could spiral even farther down memory lane and panic, he was thrown out of it by Uraraka gently shaking his shoulder and calling his name. He looked up, suddenly realizing how he must look. He had accidently mussed up his hair, he felt warm tears on his cheeks and his blush was probably smudged horribly.

"Yuuga? What's wrong?!" she asked, her big eyes full of panic.

"I-" he hesitated. He couldn't exactly say he was fine, Uraraka may be air-headed at times but even she wouldn't fall for that lie with how he was right now.

"I am just overreacting." he stated, his eyes falling to the ground as he tried to rub the tears out. "I am the one and fabulous Aoyama. A little dramatics make things fun." he weakly tried, making a wild gesture.

Uraraka didn't seem impressed.

"Let me help you Aoyama. What's wrong?" she asked, gently taking his hand to help him up.

He sniffled, try to find a handkerchief in his pocket. He swore he had one and it was a good way to be distracted.

"Like I said, I just overreacted." he stated simply, finally getting the accursed handkerchief.

"But to what? You were awesome back there Yuuga! You told Monoma off and defended me without even thinking. Like a real hero silly!"

"Well yes...but last time I tried something like that. It-It didn't end well." he smiled awkwardly, wanting to give her the barest minimum of information. It was his problem, not hers. "And I was afraid I overstepped some boundaries. You are-are a very competent hero yet, I attacked like a simple barbarian! You c-could have told him off on your own. It was not very gentleman like. A-And calling you a friend-friend like that without-"

"Without my permission?" she giggled, gently flipping his messy fringe.

"Yuuga Aoyama, do not worry yourself over that thing! Monoma had it coming. One of these days one of us would have told him off like you. And we are friends! Why would I hang out with you if I didn't want to be your frie-Oh." it seemed to have clicked for her. The few comments he had given her through their time, coming back to her.

"Yuuga, I would never take advantage of you for extra favours and stuff! You are awesome on your own! If you don't believe me I will return all the outfits you gave me! I don't hang out with you for something like that. You are genuinely a fun person to talk to, even if I know next to nothing to all the stuff you wanna discuss. You make it fun. You are my friend because you have a giant sparkly heart and a will to save the world!" she tried to cheer him up, deciding that she will wait until he calms down.

"How about we get you back and I help you do your makeup? We could ask Hagakure or Tokoyami to join us for some tea later." she suggested, with a big bright grin.

He shakily nodded at that, his voice still cracking a bit.

"I-I would like that. A lot. Thank you Ochako." She truly did have one of the biggest inner beauties. She had such a love for the world and others, it was rather nice to see. A true breath of fresh air.

* * *

After the makeup had been reapplied and his hair had been fixed, Uraraka was sitting on the bed while Aoyama brought some tea for the two of them.

"I hope jasmine is okay." he chirped, a sparkle bouncing off his cheek. He was pretending as if nothing had happened, his expression neutral.

"It is more than fine. But I think we shouldn't ignore the elephant in the room." she said, being direct should be the best course of action.

"Oh! That is true dear Uraraka! Please do not tell them about my mascara, it may be a bit weird but I think I look simply better with it! Hohoho!" his 'V' smile staying put as he put his hand to his cheek and leaned against it.

"Yuuga no-"

"Uraraka please." he said softly, pleading her to not question it further.

"Yuuga Aoyama! No! I want to know what is wrong!" she put down the cup, almost a bit too forcefully as it clinked loudly. "You will have to call out jerks as a hero and you seemed to be completely fine. But then you looked like somebody had stabbed you. Let me help you Aoyama, isn't that what friends are for?" she continued to press the issue, she wasn't going to stop until this was solved.

"I don't think it's worth getting worked up about, mademoiselle. I need to solve my problems on my own. A hero shouldn't rely on help for such trivial things." he tried to keep his voice calm, he couldn't let it shake now. His gaze was firmly on the cup in his hands, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"You were crying. Your feelings aren't trivial."

"But is so minor! So many go through it and are just fine! Like you mademoiselle! They call and say whatever to you, yet you march on like it's merely the wind!"

"It still does sting...It is not pleasant. I can pretend I am fine with it Yuuga and move on. They don't deserve the attention, especially guys like Monoma. But what happened Aoyama? What makes you so afraid of facing those stupid bullies?"

"It is a long story mademoiselle and I do not wish to recount it." he winced, putting the teacup down on the table before his hands could start to shake.

"Would it help if I told you my story?"

He looked up, absolutely flabberghasted.

"What?! Who would bully such a nice, witty and amazing person?!" he asked, looking ready to dramatically faint.

"People." she shrugged.

"Names?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she looked confused.

"I just want to _chat with them_." he said, looking rather serious.

"Yuuga no!" she giggled, happy that he wasn't sad at least as much.

"It was just the usual thing. People tend to notice when you aren't exactly rolling in dough like them." she awkwardly, rubbed her arm.

"But it is such a stupid reason to cause such pain to a person!"

"Well, I wasn't helping with my reactions. Got into quite a few fights-"

"**No!** Uraraka, never and I mean never blame yourself for that! Those cruel bâtards started it and you should not be blamed for what they did. For the words they said. You have such a big heart, that you are trying to even forgive them. Please, do not hurt yourself like this." he said, taking her hand.

"But so many had such bad lives! Some had it much worse than me. I could understand where they were coming from."

"Dear Uraraka Ochako. I will give you the words that my Maman told me when we left France. 'Not everybody has a sob story. And even if they do, it doesn't excuse their actions'." he said firmly, looking her straight in the eyes.

She chuckled and nodded. Aoyama let go and pretended to pick up some lint from his clothes. He needed to calm down! What was with him today?

"It...would be only fair if I told a bit about myself. You always open up so much about yourself. I should try for you, you deserve the same honesty from me." he nodded, glancing at the disco ball.

"I won't go into details. But it wasn't as similar for me. It started slowly and it was kinda my fault to be honest. I encouraged them with my vain persona, giving them so many opportunities. And my quirk didn't exactly help." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Weren't you the one who just lectured me like 5 seconds ago, on how I shouldn't blame myself for the bullying?" she raised a brow.

"Touché." he muttered, looking at her for a moment.

"But what was wrong with your quirk? It's so amazing!"

"Well I needed a support item. And I got it quite late, way out of kindergarten. So most of them thought of me as basically quirkless who can sparkle. And you can probably guess how that went well with me being confident and loud about my own beauty and myself. I tried to stand up, be confident like Maman. But...that only earned a smashed belt and a black eye."

"Oh, Yuuga." she sighed, frowning.

"Any further attempts were squashed quite quickly after that. Even by the teachers, saying I was picking on _them_. So I just had to live with it." his hand that was resting on his knee had curled up into a fist, clutching his trousers. Without warning he suddenly got a warm and soft hug.

"I am so sorry you went through that!" she said firmly, her voice filled with such worry and sadness for him. But it wasn't pity, it was empathy.

Aoyama slowly hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulder. The tension had left his body, it felt rather nice. Nobody except his family knew what had happened before he got to Japan. Tokoyami had figured it out on his own and respected his need to not discuss it. But he felt so light for some reason, like nothing was holding him down. As if the weight of the world had been lifted off him.-

_Oh_, that explained that.

Uraraka had made them float by accident it seemed. Sweet Maria how strong had she gotten that she doesn't notice such a weight on her quirk. He giggled and it quickly turned into a full one laugh. He hadn't felt this light figuratively or and literally in a long while. Uraraka had noticed and started laughing with him, all the tension in the room gone with just that.

"Bringing a whole meaning of lifting the burden, eh?" he chuckled and winked, as Uraraka touched her fingers and they were set down.

"Oh shush." she giggled, sitting back on the bed. "So are you feeling better?"

"Much." he nodded, grinning shyly at her. "But can I ask if this can stay private?"

"Oh! Sure! Some goes for you!" she playfully punched his shoulder and he just couldn't stop himself from snorting. He quickly put his hand over his nose. Since when did he make those kind of sounds?!

"Ohhh, the fancy knight can laugh as the commoners. No hohoho today~" she teased as he huffed and grabbed a pillow, hitting her with it. And so another pillow war had started.

* * *

"I AM NOT GOING DOWN THAT EASILY GLITTER BALL!" Ochako screamed, throwing two pillows at him at the same time. He barely avoided one, but the other hit him in the chest. He fell backwards on his bottom, looking around for a weapon.

"Neither am I!" he got an idea and reached for his sparkly blanket and threw it at her as a distraction.

"That is cheating!"

"Not in my kingdom!" he exclaimed and hit her with one of the pillows as she got the distraction off her head. But before he could do more damage, she had tripped him on to the bed and he got another hit to his face.

"I yield! I yield!" he yelled, multiple shots hitting him as he tried to protect his moneymaker.

She smirked, looking victorious. She raised both hands up in the air. "I am the queen of the pillows!" as she said that, she got another to the face as revenge.

"Oi!" she shot him a playful glare as he shrugged, feigning innocence.

They got interrupted by a loud knock.

"French fry! You have some time? Me and the girls are going out and I wanna look nice!"

"But your wardrobe is already exquisite Mina! Why would you need my help?" he asked, panting a bit from his fight.

"It's all dirty! Plus I said I wanted to be your model!" she said, opening the door and coming in. Her black eyes blinked a few times at the sight. Aoyama was laying on the bed, sweaty and panting with Ochako towering over him in the same shape.

"_Oh._ Why didn't you said you were-" she smirked but before she could finish got two pillows thrown at her.

"NO!" "NON!" they yelled at the same time, both blushing.

Ochako shook her head and waved at Aoyama.

"You have fun with her. And...if you wanna chat I will try to be there for ya okay?" she told him with determination. He nodded subtly, waving goodbye back.

He was left alone with Mina, who got comfy and sat on the bed next to him.

"So you wanna do your magic sparkly boy?"

"Well if I must." he pouted, getting up.

"You have been hanging out with Uraraka quite a bit you know?"

"Oh I know. She is so nice and relaxed, I am surprised she doesn't have more friends." he nodded, glancing at Mina and then crouching down to dig through the boxes. He would need either something neon or with a pattern for her from what he remembered. Her fashion sense was _special_ to say the last.

"So where are you going? To the mall?"

"Bingo! Hagakure said she needed some new shoes so we just made a whole thing out of it." she beamed, clapping her hands together.

"That is wonderful Mina. So you want something casual, non?" he hummed, finally finding something suitable.

"Yep! So you finally becoming popular, huh?"

"Hmm? But mademoiselle, I have always been popular. Am I not the best?" he asked, looking at her with glittery and playful eyes.

"Sure sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night Frenchie. Don't forget me and Tokoyami once you hit it big at this school."

"Pfah! Don't be silly! A knight would never forget his helpers." he laid the clothes down on the bed as she had talked.

"Well aren't you confident?"

"Mina, I am _always confident_." he kissed his middle and second finger, blowing her a kiss. She rolled her eyes at the gesture, looking interested at what was laid next to her.

Next up was the mess of her hair. She was sitting in front of a mirror, making faces as he brushed through it.

"You know, you look like a flea with that frizzy hair." he commented and got a smack to his hand for that. The brush was sent sailing across the room.

"Meanie! Keep my hair as is!"

"But weren't you the one who entrusted yourself at me?" he leaned down, looking at her with a piercing gaze. She didn't even flinch.

"For clothes, not hair." she stuck her tongue out. He sighed exasperatedly but did as she wished, putting the brush away. He took his jewelry box instead and got out a cute disk pendant necklace, with a peach sign on it.

"I think this is quite your style." he said, putting it around her neck and making sure it was on right.

"Ohh! I look like a hippy almost."

"Hippies didn't have bright colours. Their colour scheme was more earthy colours, the only thing that could be neon is what they saw with what they took." he explained without missing a beat.

"Oh my god you are such a nerd!" she whined, glaring up at him. "How come you aren't in the top 5? You know such random stuff!"

"I don't think Aizawa will put colour wheels and fashion through the ages into the test."

"That would probably be miss Midnight."

"Nope. Colour wheels-do you even pay attention in class?" he looked worriedly down at her.

"Take a guess Frenchie. How come your grades are so bad? You sit in the first row!"

"And yet the ones in the last rows have the best grades." he scoffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Whatever!" she threw her hands up and got up, smiling at herself in the mirror. "I look so cool!" she squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"You are welcome." he cleared his throat, standing behind her.

"Yea, yea." she waved it off and giggled, beaming at him. He crouched down and fixed some crumpled parts, how did she do that with just getting up?!

He groaned internally, watching her bounce a bit in it. He would never truly save her from herself, will he? That poor girl.

He had put her into a bright green neon shirt. It had long sleeves that looked cut up and casual. It was followed up by a short dark brown cheetah patterned skirt and bright sneakers. He grabbed some round sunglasses which had a brown tint and put it into her somewhat tamed hair.

"Well aren't you a beauty?"

"Oh I know I am!" she made a fierce pose, blowing a kiss at herself. "And thank you for that!" she gave him two big thumbs up.

"Now, now. Go and be your charming self!" he grabbed some glitter, throwing it over her.

"Done and done." she headed to the door, looking at him before shutting the door behind her.

"See ya soon Frenchie!"

* * *

**Another note: Thank you to everybody who reads this, all of you make me wanna get better and do more. Every review, fav and follow I get makes me smile so much. Moving on to more fluff! There is more of 1-A to cover, I hope you guys have fun with this as much as I do!**


	8. A shocking reveal

"Okay, but what if you tried it on?"  
"Non! I do not wear neon Mina!" Yuuga huffed, his fringe swaying a bit from the puff of air.  
"But like could you give it a chance?" "Non!" he said with finality and Mina whined, Uraraka rolling her eyes.  
"If I cannot get him into pure black clothing, you won't get him into neon. You would be mad to try,"  
Tokoyami grumbled, glancing at Aoyama. "Are you still salty about that?" giggled and teased Uraraka who got a glare in return.  
She simply stuck her tongue out and got a dramatic gasp out of Yuuga. "So unlady like!" he joked as Mina tried to ruffle his hair.  
That ended with her hand swatted away and a glass of water in his hand threatening to be spilled at her.  
"You are no fuuuuun!"  
"Non, I have a sense of fashion that exists after the 20th century."  
"It is called vintage."  
"MEANIE!"  
"I got nothing," Uraraka shrugged, giggling at their exchange.

"That is why you are my favourite friend." "How dare you!"  
"You are a betrayer, you stabbed my back with a bright blade, with a dangerous smile while laughing that obnoxious laugh."  
"My laugh is perfectly fine, thank you very much!"  
"Is that really all you took away from that?" Tokoyami seemed disappointed. "Look Hamlet-"  
"Why Hamlet?" Uraraka asked curiously. "Long and dramatic monologues about life, death and betrayal. And also something something mad banquet."  
"Ey, you aren't that far off actually-"  
"I am taking myself where I am appreciated!" he huffed, getting up as they laughed and he sat back down.  
"If I am Hamlet then Yuuga is one of the backstabbing friends."  
"Excuse moi, I would be better at hiding my affiliation with your uncle king than those peasents. Make me your mortal enemy."  
"That means you marry my mother." "Wait I changed my mi-"  
"Yuuga, take it! You can make all the your mama jokes!"  
"Wait I take that back-"  
"Yo' mama so stupid she drank the obviously poisoned wine."  
"OHHHHHH-"  
"DARK SHADOW, DEFEND YOUR MASTER." The little shadow appeared and seemed amused, shaking his head. He happily went towards Aoyama, who scratched his head. "By my own shadow and quirk!" Fumikage gasped dramatically, looking saddend. He gurgled and seemed quite content by being pet by the French boy and Uraraka.

The atmosphere calmed down, Uraraka getting a refill on their snacks. As she did so more of their classmates filed in, with Bakugo screaming at Denki who seemed quite happy and dumb.  
"Oh my, what did he do?" Aoyama asked worriedly and they heard Hagakure, which nobody saw approach them. A few then jumped at that.  
Sero dared him to try and fully charge everybody's phones at the same time. As you can see it did not end well. He nearly electrocuted everybody in the room." "FUCKING IDIOT-"  
"I think he gets it!" snapped Jiro, glaring at Bakugo who then started yelling at her. "Ah shit, here we go. AGAIN," groaned Mina, watching as things were going down. Yuuga watched the atmosphere dampen and frowned. That is not how he wanted his afternoon to go.

Suddenly, a stroke of pure genius hit him! "Belles personnes! How about truth or dare?!" he yelled out and looked at them expectantly. A silence fell over the room with a few looking confused. He usually didn't put such attention on himself without a vain comment. He had Uraraka and Tokoyami as friends and he wanted to be as cool and good as them. He needed to put himself out more! He needed to be better. He would have to work to get on to everybody's level, but it was a start. He doubted he would ever get to the level of Uraraka or Momo or- Non! Non! He needed to be here in the present!

"Hell yea! Who wants in?" Mina happily nodded and waved at everybody.  
"Oi! Don't interrupt me!"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Ohh! That sounds fun!"  
"Oh, that could be quite nice." Agreement settled over the class, with Bakugo and Tenya excusing themselves. They eventually found an old bottle and started spinning.

* * *

"Truth or dare Uraraka?"  
"Truth!"  
"Is it true you have a crush on-"  
"DARE!" she immediately squealed, blushing madly.  
"Fine! I dare you to levitate yourself out the window and start singing Space Unicorns," smirked Sero and watched as Uraraka nearly flung herself out of the window and sang at the top of her lungs. Probably half of the dorms had heard her. Everybody snickered and she joined them back inside.

* * *

"Truth or dare!"  
"Dare me bro!" Kirishima said quite confidently.  
"I dare you to, hmmm... I dare you to put on a feather boa, get into your shorts and ask Bakugo for 'private lessons'."

"Challenge accepted!"  
"Wait Kirishima I was joking, I don't want you killed-" Mina was drowned out by the girls getting a boa and he quickly stripped down to his underwear. It was quite a nice sight, most of them would admit. They sent Kirishima with Hagakure following him to pull the fire alarm if things went wrong.

After a lot of yelling and screaming, Hagakure and Kirishima both came back. The boa was scorched like it had survived a bomb. Kirishima had turned his quirk on and was covered in soot with Hagakure whining about it ruining her skin.

Needless to say, everybody lost their shit.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Jirou asked, looking up at Aoyama. He tilted his head and thought for a moment.  
"Dare, please," he chirped with his neutral 'V' smile.  
"Ahhh...Hmmm.." She rubbed the back of her head and looked around the circle. After a minute Sero jumped up.  
"I have an idea!" He ran to Jirou's side and whispered it to her. Her eyes became wide and she started cackling.  
"Aoyama! I dare you to do a makeover of Denki and let him choose his clothes!" "Excuse, moi!?" he gasped, looking rather hesitant.  
"You heard us! Let the fried Denki choose the clothes!"  
"But-"  
"Come oooonnn," whined Mina who actually seemed excited by it. Aoyama frowned for a moment, Tokoyami and Uraraka exchanging glances.  
"How about a different one?"  
"Yeah! Yuuga shouldn't do something that he feels uncomfy with!"  
"Kirishima littearly stripped to his shorts and got into a boa," pointed out Mina. "Well yes but he wasn't uncomfy!" huffed Uraraka.  
"Non, non. It is okay." Aoyama rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. He sighed and got up, helping the fried Denki up who was making happy noises. Yuuga glanced at the clock, trying to calculate how long he can afford to keep them waiting. If he remembered correctly Denki was fried for about an hour and quite some time had passed since the game had started. Once they arrived at his domain, he put the sunglasses on Kaminari and got him into bed. Nobody should be embarrassed like that. It is different if you have a choice and want to do it. But fried Kaminari...It's like using a passed out person or a child. Aoyama rubbed his temples, this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

He ended up writting a new letter to Maman and sketching quietly at his desk. Once he heard shifting he turned around and smiled wearily.  
"Good afternoon monsieur. Did you sleep okay?"  
"What the frick frack paddy wack..." he trailed off, seeming confused.  
"You fried yourself and they dared me to dress you up while fried. I decided to let you rest. I doubt your fried self has a good sense of fashion."  
"Aww yea dude. I would probably look funny though." He chuckled and sat up, accepting the comb from Aoyama and brushing through his hair.  
"What is up with the the sunglasses?" he asked, confused.  
"Do you wanna try entering my room in the middle of the day with the brightest sun shining into my sparkly kingdom?" he asked, raising a brow and leaning against his hand, elbow on the desk.  
"Nevermind then. But how come you don't need them?"  
"I decorated the room monsieur. This is something I live with daily. You get used to it." He chuckled as he got up, striking a pose to gesture to the whole room.  
"Well oki doki." He nodded before blinking a few times.  
"Wait you guys are playing Truth or dare?!"

"I don't know if Kirishima would walk around with a feather boa normally."  
"If he did, he would probably call it manly and wear it while Bakugo is trying not to dropkick him because it would get in the way while sparring."  
"That... That does sound concerningly like them."  
"So they are probably expecting me to come back all bedazzled?"  
"Why would I bedazzle you? You are not a glitter person."  
"Excuse me. I make sparks! I am the ultimate glitter man!"  
"I meant with your complexion and light hair. It would look out of place. With Tsu it worked because she has dark hair and the clothes were dark so it was something to break the dark scheme. With you, your hair can usually break a dark scheme and your bright eyes."  
Kaminari blinked a few times, before just nodding along.  
"So...they are expecting me back eventually?"  
"Probably." He shrugged and opened his wardrobe.  
"How about we give you a normal makeover? They will be too stunned by your beauty to care!"  
"I doubt that, but okay."  
"Choose your clothes monsieur!" He offered the wardrobe full of wonderful clothes. Instead Kaminari looked at the box on the ground and pointed at it. "What's that?"  
"The girl's collection. Nothing much-"  
"Let me look at it."  
"Excuse moi?"  
"You heard me." He got up and started looking through it. Aoyama wasn't sure whether to stop him or help him. While yes, he sometimes borrowed clothes from that box when he needed something pastel or bright, but a whole outfit? He watched with curiosity as Denki started making an outfit. Yuuga ended up helping him choose so he looked at least decent. Once they were done Aoyama wanted to cry, but went along with it. This was just for the dare, he would give him the real deal later.

* * *

They walked back and were met with gasps, laughing and intrigued glances. Kaminari had ended up in a dark yellow crop top with the word PAST on it. That was followed by a high waisted checkered skirt. His socks were white and nearly reached to his knees and he had yellow ballerinas. Aoyama had pulled his hair back a bit and added some blush, with a black bow in his hair. Sweet Maria, may the earth open and let him jump into the hole. This felt like a giant failure. Yes, Kaminari looked fabulous, but people were laughing. Yuuga knew it wasn't at him, he knew it was a joke. But his gut instinct was that they were laughing at him. That they were laughing at his failures, at-  
He jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Deep breath," Tokoyami said softly, looking at him with worried eyes. Aoyama nodded, breathing in for 5 seconds and breathing out for the same time.  
"Merci," he muttered, watching Denki laugh with his friends and pose in the outfit. At least he liked it.  
"So this is his makeover?" teased Mina who had come over, still giggling.  
"Oh, non non. This was just for fun. He will be getting the real deal eventually." "Really? Kaminari said that this is his makeover." Yuuga blinked a few times, his eyes shadowing over.  
"Excuse moi?"  
"nEVERMIND-" Mina jumped back as Aoyama headed to the group. Yuuga had asked Kaminari something who laughed and answered. Suddenly he was grabbed by the back collar of the crop top and was being dragged. Aoyama's eyes were dark with the 4 pointed golden star over his right eye. Most of them were so shocked all they could do is watch as Kaminari was dragged away like an antelope by a lioness after a hunt. Tenya had come downstairs and saw the scene.

"Yuuga! Our classmate is not comfortable being dragged like that and- CONTINUE ON." The moment he saw Aoyama's expression he started running back up the stairs, the sound of his engines echoing through the building. So much for 'No running in the halls'.

* * *

In the evening they had reamerged, with Yuuga being much preppier and confident. Kaminari chatted with him as they greeted their classmate. Denki wore a slightly baggy but comfy looking leopard print shirt, with black skinny jeans that were rolled up at the bottom. A black beanie graced his combed through hair and he had matching black sneakers with white highlights and laces.  
"So like, you can wear women's clothes and it is not obvious?"  
"Monsieur, your sweater is from the the women's collection. I only care if it is women's or men's so I know how it can look on a certian body type. Plus, how many men's stores do you know where one can get shiny clothes?"  
"I...Not many. But wicked! This is hella comfy!"  
"Oh I know." Yuuga winked and said his goodbyes so he could join Sero and Mina who were talking about something. He turned to head back to his room, when a familiar voice called out to him.

"YUUGA! Wanna join us for a round?" Uraraka was waving excitedly with a big grin. She was playing cards with Midoriya, Tenya and Hagakure. Tenya had suspciously changed into the outfit that Aoyama had given him and seemed a bit nervous.  
"Oh! Why not?" he beamed, heading over.

* * *

**Author's note: Heyo! Sorry if the chapter looks a bit weird, I wrote it on my phone and didn't want to keep y'all waiting for me to get back on my computer. See ya soon!**


	9. Creating memories

** Lil note: Lots of angst, I am so sorry (but not really. I actually had this planned for a while). Warning for Assdeavour, if you don't feel too well I reccomend you stop after the roasting session. Other than that, I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

"So just, pull it together and you are ready! ✰~" he chirped happily, clapping his hands.

"Are you sure I can do this within 5 minutes?" Todoroki raised a brow, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Why of course! You can try it out here or in your room and if it doesn't work I can ask my Maman for an even simpler one."

"Mmmm, I should be able to pull it off." he nodded, starting to undo his fuschia tie. He seemed a bit more relaxed with the visits, though chats were still short if they even happend.

"You will look magnificent! And your tie will match his face when he sees that you look much better in white and fuschia than in some silly red suit!"

"I was thinking of going for more of an angle to show I do not want to be associated with him."

"Oh, I know. But if the complains, you can always say that the pink is a mix of his red and your Maman's white. Respecting both parents while trying to look like your own person. Now, do you have enough gel or shall I give you some?"

"...Why do I have a feeling if I say yes my hair will sparkle once I use yours?" He deadpanned, watching him suspiciously.

"Because you know me too well." Aoyama giggled, giving him one of the smaller packets. "It will be bright and break the red even more, you will look like a bright diamond instead of a boring ruby."

"I can't argue with that." Todoroki smiled just a bit, pocketing the gel. He handed back the sunglasses and grabbed his clothes.

"Well it's the truth. And if he starts getting on your case, me and Maman won't be far. You can say that you will then ask an actual designer if it's bad, that ought to make him quiet. Especially since it's _her _design."

"You are extremely unrelenting when it comes to my father in general and this ball...I should have approached you sooner." he seemed quite amused, well that is what Aoyama could somewhat read off his stone expressions.

"It is what many realize, do not worry about it. My excellence takes time to be realized by others. Also!~ I have made some new outfits that may beat the record of the fire department coming."

"I highly doubt it, but you have my attention."

Yuuga smiled and quietly handed him some combinations he had drawn with the clothes he already had.

"Is this...neon and animal patterns?"

"Mina contributed with that outfit. The pink one is a partnership of Hagakure and Uraraka, with the leather one with fantasy looking aspects being of Tokoyami's design. They grow up so fast." he pretended to wipe his eyes and sniffled. "And before you worry, they only thought I needed sketching practice and gave me such wonderful ideas!"

"I am really concerned for you guys."

"I believe it's called friendship, dear Todoroki~✰" he giggled, leaning against the wardrobe.

Todoroki sighed and said nothing, glancing at Aoyama with a slight smile.

"Same time next week?"

"Why, of course! Just text me which outfit you want me to prepare or if you have any ideas like last time!"

"Will do." he nodded, waving as he left with the outfit.

Ahhh, another new outfit given to a beautiful person. Todoroki was quite fun to work with! Plus, he could experiment easily with him since, they wanted as many different and interesting outfits possible that didn't fit the traditional look. And the reactions were always worth looking through heaps of beautiful clothes. Aoyama never saw himself-ah, who was he kidding? He could be pretty vindictive, especially when it came to his friends. Though, nobody needed to know. Aoyama smiled to himself, starting to clean up when he heard screaming from downstairs. That was followed by yells of anger and even profanities his Papa would blush at.

He looked out of his room, running coming up the stairs. Then he saw a familiar figure with the giant black ponytail following it.

Momo was running, holding her arm over her chest. What was going on-Oh. Her white shirt had been completely soaked. He blushed a bit when he saw a bit of a lacey bra, but he was quickly pulled to attention when he heard more yelling.

"I NEED TO SEE IT!" Oh god, **it was** **Mineta.**

"MOMO!" Yuuga yelled out, quickly waving over. Her room was on the highest floor from what he remembered and Mineta was surprisingly quick. He opened the door more and she hesitated, looking at the stairs and then at Aoyama.

"COME HERE SWEETIE, I NEED TO SEE IT." The yell that was quickly approaching cemented her decision and she ran into Aoyama's room. He slammed the door and locked it. He didn't move away from the door, his back turned to Momo.

"Oh my gosh, thank you." she said, slightly panting.

"Aucun problème du tout!" squeaked Aoyama, his blush spreading.

"There are some clothes in the box on the floor, so you can change until your shirt d-dries." he tried to steady his voice, glancing at the stars on the ceiling.

"Oh! T-Thank you again!" she said quickly and he heard the box opening.

"Do not mention it." he waved it off, clearing his throat. "I will wait outside to see if the grape will return."

He quickly stepped outside and closed the door behind him. There he was greeted by a disgusting sight. Mineta was leaning against the wall next to his room.

"So, when are you letting me in?"

"Hopefully never." he said bluntly, his blush fading within moments. His sparkles started to disappear as well , leaving him with a sour expression.

"But I have to see her! You know how much work I had to go through to catch her in a white shirt and make it look like an accident?"

"Judging by the yells, nobody thought it was an accident." he hissed, his voice clear and dripping with detestation.

"Whatever! Let me in!" he said, trying to claw at Yuuga. When he didn't budge he tried to crawl through his legs and got a kick to his side for his troubles.

"So, you made sure her top would be soaked?"

"Are you deaf? Yes! I wanted to see some good boobs!"

"Then I will have no regrets with doing this." he calmly grasped Mineta by the back of his shirt. He started walking towards the stairs, while Mineta whined and tried to get out of his grasp.

"You are a disgusting pervert, no better than the bastards who bother my Maman's models, my Maman and every women. Thinking they are some kind of marchandise. TU PERVERTIS BAISE. You are a stain on this beautiful school." His eyes shadowed over as he spoke, looking disgusted and enraged. They arrived at the common room, where a few still look pissed. Jirou and Mina were being held back by Kirishima and Denki respectively, Tenya explaining that Mineta will get his punishment. Uraraka looked like a bright red cherry, Midoriya holding her back as well.

"Belles personnes! I have the guilty party!" Yuuga suddenly yelled, his accent seeming incredibly thick. "I have made sure Momo was not seen, but do me a favour dear class. FUMI! CATCH!" Without further warning, Aoyama had punted Mineta into the room. Dark Shadow easily caught him, looking rather curious at what was going on.

"HAVE AT HIM! WE MUST PROTECT THE HONOUR OF OUR BEAUTIFUL AND NICE CLASSMATE!" He nearly growled, quite surprised at his reaction. Usually he could control his emotions better. But after the Monoma incident he saw himself sharing his emotions weirdly a lot, it was scary. But _he regretted nothing _as he watched the girls and a few of the boys tear into Mineta, with Bakugo even joining them.

"French revolution, 1789. Colourised." Muttered Sero who passed Aoyama and nearly gave him a heart attack. He joined his classmates, Yuuga quickly leaving. His work was done here, now on to the poor mademoiselle.

Yuuga knocked on the door of his own room, with Momo cautiously opening it and looking out. She seemed quite scared and nervous.

"He has been dealt with." Yuuga calmly put on his 'V' smile as to not startle her.

"That sounds like you put a hit on him." she giggled, starting to relax.

"That is putting it mildly." he snorted, suppressing his reflex to cover his nose and apologize for it. "May I come inside?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. I am so sorry." she smiled sheepishly and let him back into his room. Yuuga stepped inside and went over to his desk, taking out a small box and putting it on the coffee table.

"How about something sweet to help?" he offered, wanting to help her relax.

"I couldn't, you have already been too nice."

"I can and I shall. Now take something." he opened it, revealing a whole assortment of candies. He usually only used this in emergencies and well, the kitchen was in the common room and Momo needed something to take the edge off.

She looked surprised at a few candies, especially the cheaper or European ones. Like a whole new world had been opened up to her. Sweet Maria, how sheltered had she been?

He had noticed she had taken one of the flowery shirts and was fidgeting as she ended up picking one of the gummy bear packets. He used to love those as a child! So colourful and sweet!

"How is class going for you?" he quickly tried to start a conversation, Momo was quite a sweet girl. So he never had much fear if he needed to ask her something.

"Quite fine, though I am having some problems with miss Midnight's homework. Her class isn't my strong suit." she sheepishly smiled.

"You say with the best grades in class, hohoho."

"Touché." she giggled. "Well it is quite hard for me still, I need to work extra hard."

"Really? I never had much problem with it. It's just art and how we see it."

"I just don't see it as that logical really. Everybody sees something different, how can be sure that the 1 explanation that we must learn is true or the definitive answer?"

"That is one way to look at it certainly. But what I learned from my Maman and my own experience...People have no idea. They just want an explanation and move on, they do not want to put energy into something they don't think as...worth their time." he sighed, going through his hair. "It's better to sometimes just swallow what you think and go with it. Like, as a hero I probably won't need to know how to calculate half the stuff we learn. But we just go with it, sometimes we have to." he sadly smiled, taking one of the small chocolates to distract himself.

"But shouldn't we challenge such things?" she asked, seeming a bit worried.

"Maybe once you actually have a say in it, but for now you accept what doesn't damage you and go on."

"Aoyama...are you okay?" she asked, looking quite worried. How silly, she barely knew him and yet she was worried. Truly another beautiful classmate which deserves a crown of best hero.

"Some days are betters and some are worse." he winked and got up. "Since I have you here, would you care for the Yuuga Aoyama treatment, mademoiselle?" he quickly changed the subject, his expression going neutral. He opened his closet with his flair and opened the box, picking up and bowing in front of her. He looked a bit like a ballerino, his motions fluid and smooth. His tipped toes and perfect looking posture helped with that idea.

Momo blinked a few times, looking at him and the box before giggling.

"Why not? You saved my skin, it would be rude to decline."

"Mademoiselle you can always say no, I would never be angry. I know many aren't comfortable with my style of fashion." he said, putting the box down.

"Well I don't really wanna be in anything pastel or bright or anything that is too fancy. "

"Well, why didn't you just say so? I help the model look exquisite while making sure they are comfy! I must help my muse, not hinder them."

"Well, one little outfit won't hurt." she smiled, looking a bit bashful.

* * *

"How come you always keep it up?"

"Hmm?"

"Your hair mademoiselle. You look absolutely lovely with it down! It's really soft and smooth. Plus wearing a ponytail for a long time can cause some health and hair issues." he frowned, brushing through it gently.

"What problems? Trying to scare me?" she teased.

"Heh, non." he chuckled a bit awkwardly. "My Maman likes to complain about certian things. Ponytails can cause bad headaches if it's too tight and she has complained about it causing hair loss problems. Though I can't vouch for that and my hair is too short. I apologize!" he quickly backpedaled, realizing it seemed like he was lecturing her.

" Hey, it's okay. Well, how do you solve the problem? I need my hair up for practicality sake."

"Well, I believe loosening up the hair every so often and different types of ponytails. Like food, you can't have just one meal."

"I am not that good with hair. And it is quite hard to control in the morning." she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! There are many simple ones! Like the socialite-" he pulled it up, letting her hair fall casually."-then you usually wear it what looks like the pineapple but with the texture of the swinger. For something more sérieusement with a hint of casual, like business casual my Maman used to give models the examiner but the scraper can also work with your hair texture. The rat tail, would be a bit too much for you thick hair. And for casual the baby look." he had showed every ponytail as he mentioned them, ending with the last one being two ponytails in a style like a certain western cartoon about crime fighting triplets. "Though just letting your hair down helps it relax." he pulled the elastic out and the hair fell over her shoulders like a magnificent waterfall.

"You know a lot about ponytails."

"Sadly more than about most subjects in our school." he chuckled a bit self-consciously, starting to comb it to distract himself.

"Well I can always help you know? I help some of our classmates already, it wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Non, non! I have to do it myself, I can't accept such kindness for free."

"But with a little help you can improve! I want to help."

Aoyama sighed and put the brush aside, suddenly getting an idea.

"How do you feel about braids?"

"They are fine, but stop changing the subject!"

"Fine, mademoiselle. But under one condition! I will repay you back somehow, a 'Sparkling Favour' as you will."

"Why would I need one?"

"If you ever need to do something and I will not ask a single question and go along with it. No matter how weird or dangerous."

"I…" she seemed to be actually considering it. He patted her shoulder as suddenly her hair was done. How fast was he?!

"Or I can just help you with your hair any morning you need help." he beamed, his sparkles seeming quite bright.

* * *

"Now, just sourire." he took his hands away from her eyes and stepped away so she could see herself in multiple mirrors. Momo blinked a few times, before smiling.

"This looks, so cool!" she spoke airily, looking surprised.

"That is what most people say. Hohoho!~"

She had ended up in quite a casual ensemble, with stone blue being the main colour. Her dress had a floral pattern and a soft brown belt that looked like it was multiple tough ropes pulled together into one rope. A casual jean jacket graced her shoulders and bronze feather earrings. Her shoes were open toe that were a walnut brown, with a matching watch on her left wrist. A small messenger bag was on her left shoulder and with a little charm stone black necklace. A single drop in the middle of the hole in the necklace. A messy braid rested on her back as she tried to fix her watch again.

"Now go! Be your beautiful self mademoiselle!" he nearly pushed her out the door, looking at his phone with panic.

"Hey! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, in a bit of a hurry, since time flies too fast! I must prepare my own outfit. I forgot to finish my design because of Mineta."

"Well...any way I can help? You helped me, I wish to help repay the favour."

"I-Well, hmmm." he hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "I need all the help I can get. I haven't been to many balls recently, you see. I wanna make a big impression! Bigger one than I already do with just stepping in the room you see."

Momo giggled and nodded, sitting on the bed as he got out his sketchbook and started debating with her. It seemed like it was going to be an artistic evening!

* * *

"Maman! There they are!" Yuuga beamed, looking up at his ever beautiful Maman. She had decided for a vintage style tonight, a stylish pink coat over a black dress with white polka dots. Her smooth blonde hair in a flared chignon style, his Papa had commented that she was 'drop dead gorgeous' before they were forced to leave. God, he missed him already.

Todoroki was standing next to Endeavour, both in lifeless, boring red tuxedos. He noticed his Maman frowning, looking ready to just turn around and leave. He had seen the tux she had designed for the ungrateful man, it was like a graceful flower in bloom. Yet he stuck with this, like he was spitting in her face.

Todoroki noticed them, nodding with a gentle smile at Yuuga. Aoyama quickly approached, bowing respectfully at the man who deserved none of it. Barely trying to have a neutral expression, up close he could feel the coldness radiate off him. His posture, icey eyes, demanding voice and ever-present glare. He eyed Aoyama, huffing.

"What...an interesting attire for your son Mrs. Chikara." he spoke, glaring holes into his clothes. Aoyama had decided for something more watered down, since he knew that Endeavour had heard where Todoroki was getting his clothes and didn't want to cause a scene. So sadly he was stuck with a rather simple thing. A white buttoned up shirt, a completely glamourous solid purple vest, which transitioned from different shades from top to bottom yet looked natural. Over it a royal purple tux jacket and a stunning bowtie to seal the deal! It wasn't even _that _sparkly, just enough to show he could shine. Though you can never have enough glitter! A truth which many have yet to learn, a travesty to be sure.

"Why, thank you. I see that you brought out the classics tonight for yourself." she beamed, with a slight edge to her words. Her gaze was dangerous and held many unspoken words. "Though being stuck in the past should really be something you should free yourself from. You have more than 1 suit." her voice was a soothing melody, her accent barely there compared to her sparkly sunshine of a son.

"In this fast world we tend to forget about tradition." he nearly growled back, while Todoroki and Aoyama watched this like a tennis match. Shouto excused himself, while Aoyama gently pulled his Maman away.

"I swear that man! He never takes anything I say seriously, always undermining me at every corner." she huffed, accepting a glass of champagne from a waiter.

"Let us just enjoy ourselves!" Yuuga smiled, his Maman's face instantly relaxing.

"Well it is a ball, how about I go see if Tsunaga is here? He had liked your last designs! We can discuss the upcoming season!" she was full of energy and charisma, her inner beauty shining without anything needed. Like most of his classmates, something so unique and warm.

Aoyama blushed and waved it off, before getting a hug from to cut him off.

"Now, now! Don't be shy." she giggled, fixing his fringe. That woman never took no as an answer at these things.

"Okay, maybe! But don't bother him just for me." he wanted to hide his face, a blush spreading to his cheeks.

"That's the spirit darling!" she kissed his cheeks, going on her merry way to find the man.

Yuuga sighed, rubbing his face. He needed something to eat before he fainted. As he made his way to the tables he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Todoroki and he was OH SWEET MARIA HE WAS DAZZLING!

Yuuga felt himself swoon, the cold boy catching him without batting an eye and helped him to one of the chairs. The white tux looked like first winter snow, the socks and tie giving a magnificent contrast. If he would ever get close to a masterpiece like his Maman's this would be one of them. His hair was pulled back, the clothing felt like it _belonged _on him. He felt a cold glass pressed against his hand.

"You okay?"

"Oui." he muttered, staring at him. "You look, absolutely...breathtaking!"

"Thanks." he shrugged it off, not looking convinced. "Are you sure, you are fine?"

"Oui, oui!" he shooed him away, downing the drink. It wasn't elegant or graceful, but he needed to see this and time was of the essence. "Let's get this show on the road. Sir Todoroki?" he gestured towards the people. A few were already whispering, looks from confusion to looking quite impressed. They walked through the crowd, until Todoroki spoke.

"By the entrance." he said simply, changing course with Aoyama following. Endeavour was speaking with a few celebrities, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else than here.

"Why does he even throw the ball, if the monsieur hates it so much?" he knitted his eyebrows.

"To keep looks up. To show he has money and power for the most famous of heroes to come. Rather disgusting." Todoroki explained quietly as they approached.

"I must agree." Aoyama nodded, shivering. A rather bad feeling had nestled itself in his gut, but he needed to see this. Sometimes, it's the little victories in life. Either his Maman will skin him alive or smother him with love. It will be worth it either way.

"Oh, Shouto. You finally-what is **that**." the freezing voice turning venomous. A few of the people that he was conversing with flinched. Todoroki didn't even react, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I had accidently spilled punch on my last suit, **sir**." he returned the rough tone, a tension falling over the group. Aoyama noticed some sparks bouncing off Endeavour's face, like he will combust into more flame than usual.

"Oh my, what a great suit!" A bouncy voice broke the deadly staring contest. Oh! Pixie-Bob had arrived too.

"Why, merci. We had spent hours on it. Does he not look devastatingly good?" he cupped his own face, jumping a bit from excitement.

"Is this your design?" she looked surprised, looking closer at the tux.

"It is my Maman's with my input, but I had to tailor it for the monsieur. It needed to stand his quirk better."

"Well I will be damned. Following in your mother's footsteps?" Mandalay asked, being quick behind her teammate.

"I would see myself more of a personal stylist than a designer. But being a hero is my top priority, belles dames." he giggled, trying to ignore the glare that was burning into his back. He should be thankful that the man didn't have heat vision.

"What's the commotion?" Oh sweet Maria, it was Maman. She quickly said hi and exchanged kisses on the cheeks in greeting from the the Pussycats, before gasping at Shouto.

"He looks absolutely...BREATHTAKING!" she nearly fainted, Pixie-Bob holding her up. Todoroki gave Aoyama a look that clearly said: I see that you two are related. Aoyama simply shrugged.

"Isn't that a bit egoistic since it is your design?" scoffed Endeavour.

"But it is not! The vest has been completely reworked to be easily teared down for some reason. And the sleeves are loose for quirk use, I only do that for heroes which fear being attacked at any moment like All Might used to. And my original design-" as she continued explaining, Aoyama used the moment to pull Todoroki away. Nobody could escape his mother's rants, not even the Number 1 Hero.

Once they were away, Yuuga started laughing. It was a loud and a bit infectious laugh. The tension was leaving his body as he nearly collapsed, Todoroki helping him to a chair _again. _

"That was worse than the villain attack!" he continued to laugh.

"Which one?" Todoroki deadpanned, which made Aoyama start laughing even more. It was so contagious even Shouto had to smile.

"All of them. Just...phew." he took a deep breath, giggling still. "I swear, how is Gang Orca on the Heroes That Look Like Villains List but your father isn't?! He looks like he eats puppies for breakfast half the time!" Yuuga fanned himself, the night was so swell! A one for the history books he would say!

"Because that requires him to care about something."

"Oh I think he cares, just not about anything that Stain would approve of even." he saw Shouto flinch a bit at the mention of Stain. Oh sweet Maria, what had he done. What to do, what to do, what to-his mouth acted faster than his mind could follow. He wanted to cheer up his friend, even if they could barely be called friends. A hero never lets anybody feel afraid.

"You know, I am surprised they let your father hang out near the entrance."

"Why is that?" Todoroki seemed taken back, curious.

"Because dumpster fires are a hazard to the public." he said dryly, before it hit him what he said. Then Todoroki snorted, putting his hand over his mouth. That sent Aoyama into another laughing fit, both getting weird looks from a few of the guests. But for once...screw image. He spent years with that cocky persona, that stupid 'V' smile and his pain. This, this was much more fun.

"What was that?" Todoroki finally asked, still slightly smiling.

"Adrenaline." Aoyama quickly made an excuse, coughing a bit.

"I need to see you more on adrenaline. That line was golden."

"Pfah! That was nothing." he tried to wave it off, his voice cracking. "Either of us could do better."

"Oh yeah?" he raised a brow, Aoyama seemingly getting his attention.

"Try it!" Yuuga nodded, curious how the boy would respond.

"...His quirk is hellflame because we know God wouldn't touch him with a 10 foot pole."

"_ Oh sweet Maria _." Aoyama started giggling again, watching him. "Good! Good! I am surprised the man isn't gay yet from how long he had to stare at All Might's bottom from trailing behind him!"

"His mere existence is an oxymoron, a cold hothead." he seemed to be liking it, smiling with Aoyama.

"Your father should really wear a mask! Nobody should stare at that horrifying face from his quirk." he looked at Todoroki who looked confused. "Oh my! You are saying he was born that ugly? Even more reason to put a mask on that." at that line, Todoroki nearly laughed. He had to cover his mouth, pretending to cough. The few lines slowly turned into a roasting session, a few heroes casually throwing in lines as they passed by making both teens laugh.

* * *

The night had been completely heavenly! Both were sipping the punch and making comments, trying to recover from the commotion earlier. A comfy silence had settled, both just relaxing. His Maman had come to check on him, giving him an extra big hug before going to say hi to another hero. Always socialising! How he admired her, jumping from group to group gracefully like a butterfly flies from flower to flower.

Todoroki had excused himself to the restroom, Aoyama waving him off.

While he waited, the temperature of the room had seemingly increased. Why was it-oh merde. A big shadow had been cast over Yuuga and he looked up to see the face of a seething Enji Todoroki. Yuuga quickly looked left and right, his mind starting to **scream.**

**_RUN. HE WILL KILL YOU. FIGHT. _**

**_HE WILL KILL YOU._****_ WHERE IS TODOROKI? WHERE IS MAMAN? WHERE IS ANYBODY?_**

"I hope you are enjoying yourself." the bitter man spat out, smirking as he watched Aoyama squirm under his gaze.

"It is quite a lovely ball. Tu must have put in a lot of effort." he said, sipping his drink and sweating buckets. Never had he been more thankful that the man usually paid him no mind...and that he didn't understand the difference been tu and vous.

"Well it would have been even better, without your _special _influence on my son. It made me look like I can't control him."

"But, I didn't influence him." Yuuga put down the drink, crossing his arms. He looked him straight in the eyes, his breath hitching.

**_Ice blue eyes staring into his soul. The smell of charred ground and chattering of a madman in the background. Something about meeting the others, before he finally pulled himself behind the bush. Blue flames that had engulfed the forest, making him get lost from Momo. Alone and scared. Nobody there to help him. Alone and outnumbered, with a fire quirk user. He had seen him, he had looked at him. He was going to die, what-_**

He pulled himself from the memory, his hands shaking. It had been a too frequent nightmare, simply the cold eyes making him want to weep.

"You done daydreaming?" barked Endeavour who looked absolutely offended, while Aoyama was trying not to collapse.

"Pfah, why should I give you the-the attention?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"Because I can ruin your career before you even get out of that school. Such a stupid question. And your mother works for me, why wouldn't I just fire somebody as insolent as her?"

"Just b-because she stands up to your bullying doesn't make her rude! It is not mine or her fault that the wonderful monsieur has his o-own opinion! That he wishes to be his own person!"

"Such things only sully his training." Endeavour scoffed, glaring at the shaking Frenchie.

"HE IS NOT A MACHINE!" Aoyama suddenly broke, tears starting to streak his cheeks. "HE IS A LIVING BEING! A PERSON WITH WISHES AND HOPES!"

"So undignified. That you must resort to yelling and causing a scene." cackled Enji, his eyes boring into him. "Though I shouldn't blame you. Somebody with such a weak quirk as you will get barely any attention compared to Shouto. Your father wasted his genes on that woman, does he not know that quirkless freaks make the power weaker?"

"My M-Maman is no freak!" he hissed, jumping back when sparks flew towards him.

"The only thing that made her famous was that she was 'a hard working quirkless woman'. The media simply eat it up, rags to riches. Yet they didn't mind throwing her into the mud once her son hurt somebody." his cold laugh appeared as Aoyama turned deathly pale. "I do my research on my employees. She was so well loved yet why would she leave Europe? Go to a country which she had no ties to and didn't even know the language. She had to give up her whole career for a runt like **you** . Aren't you ashamed? Both your parents sacrificed so much yet you gave them a weak quirk. You act like a girl, down to the sparkles. A weak **faggot **looking boy, who is easily forgotten. And I don't want such a freak like you two influencing my son. My ultimate masterpiece. You have to ruin another child, why? Are you jealous? Do you wish to ruin her career further?"

"Then why did you hire her? S-She made your best hero costume and has b-been a hard worker!"

"Are you serious!?" he laughed loudly, a few people looking at them. With a glare he got them away, running for their lives.

"Your mother has no talent. Knowing her kind of people she stole the idea from a hard-working assistant and got all the fame, because she is oh so poor and sad. I need to look good, we need our token quirkless worker. She can do the least damage with just fashion and I can just ignore her." he said and put a hand to Aoyama's shoulder. To the outside looker it seemed like a wise conversation, but in reality it was so he could grab his suit

"Y-You porcelet!" more tears were escaping Aoyama, the only thing keeping him up was the grip of Enji Todoroki. It felt like hot lava on his skin, his mind spinning.

"That better mean genius." he growled, moving in closer. "Now, need I repeat what I said? You **useless freak** should stay away from my masterpiece. Or else."

"Or else what?! I can tell them what you told me!"

"_ Nobody will believe you, even if they do... _**_they won't care for you compared to me_**** .**" He spoke softly and suddenly got a slap from Yuuga, who was scared. Looking like an injured rabbit, being chased down by a bear.

"Why YOU LITTLE-" he flared up, but before he could attack. He was hit with a stiletto shoe, making him confused and looked around. There he saw a foaming blonde woman. She was cursing in French, picking up her other shoe and throwing it. It hit him bullseye in the eye.

"SO I AM A PITY CASE FOR YOU DEAR ENJI TODOROKI?" Her accent suddenly revealed, it was thicker than even most foreigners. "You can attack my work. You can attack my bad luck. You can attack my reputation. But you will not attack my **bébé.** He has more intelligence, beauty, personality and wit than you ever will. You walking TRASH FIRE!" She lounged herself at Enji, her sharp nails digging into his face. He howled, his fire starting to attack her. The heroes had heard the commotion and they were pulled apart, Enji yelling that he was attacked for no reason by the devil woman. That she was fired, worthless and had done this to herself. She had to be held back by Tiger and Pixie-Bob, while talking something in French. Aoyama had blushed madly at her comments, before falling to the ground.

"But she didn't attack you unprovoked." spoke a voice, cutting through the crowd. The temperature dropped massively, many could see their breath as they breathed. Shouto made his way to the heroes with his phone. But one thing was certain as the hush fell. They were happy the paparazzi had been left outside. The image of heroes was already in question, but the Number 1 hero saying such things would shatter all hope for heroes.

* * *

Aoyama gasped as water hit his face, looking around. He was in the limo, his Maman looking over him. Her dress was scorched and her hair was messy, black from the fire.

"Bébé? Mon rayon de soleil?" she softly checked if he was really awake.

"Maman." he teared up, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing. Apologies left him left and right, blaming himself. That he was weak, he was stupid. He wasn't worth her love. Her heart broke at that, her baby. He was so hurt.

* * *

Tokoyami stirred from his sleep. A loud ringing had interrupted his dreams, who was calling at (he quickly checked the alarm clock) 1 am? Wait, a group call?

"Hello?" he answered a bit confused, laying back down.

"Ah! Did we wake you Tokoyami?" a familiar voice asked. Her quality was horrendous, as if talking through a bad recording.

"Yes, I was deep in slumber when I was awoken."

"Eh! So sorry!" Piped in another voice this one in much better quality. Was that, Midoriya?

"Yea! So sorry! But we just need to know Aoyama's address if you have any idea maybe? You two hang out a lot."

"Wait his address? Is he okay? Wasn't he at the ball today?" he sat up, looking at the phone. He saw two avatars, one being from Midoriya and the other from...Todoroki? Where is Uraraka?

"Well things went pretty bad." spoke up Uraraka again, Midoriya's avatar lighting up. Huh, did he have her on a phone call?

"It was a disaster." Tokoyami flinched at the cold voice, trying not to shiver. Todoroki filled him in that his father had nearly assaulted Aoyama, spewed many an insult and it had ended with their classmate fainting.

"I called Midoriya if he could contact Uraraka to check on him. She had no idea and he found your contact. You can go back to sleep, we just want somebody to check on him." he explained, with a frightening lack of worry or emotion in general.

"I will go." he sighed, getting up. He could sneak through the window or tempt his luck with the door.

"What?! No, no! Don't stress yourself, it is dangerous outside!" Uraraka and Deku talked over themselves, trying to convince him not to.

"You two live in worse neighborhoods. I am the safest to go and I actually know the address." Fumikage spoke calmly, getting dressed. "The sparkly classmate is as much as my friend as you. And I know why he suddenly moved here, I highly doubt you know." he tried to seal the deal, to be cold and for his voice to carry a finality. He wasn't going to change his mind. Yuuga may be a sparkly distraction, which shined with the strength of a thousand suns and made Dark Shadow want to cower. But he was one of the nicest, strongest yet most fragile person he knew. A complex prince, like from the many a play he had to read in their school.

"Tokoyami!"

"Don't! We will-"

"Send me your address, I will send my driver to pick you up and just tell him where to go." Todoroki cut both of them off, the only one who saw sense right now in the mad banquet that was this night.

* * *

Fumikage pressed the doorbell again, he had forgotten about the blasted double locked door. Dark Shadow was suggesting breaking it down, and it was getting quite tempting-NO! Curse the darkness and its powers!

Eventually a voice crackled below the bells, a soft male one.

"What is it?" it seemed quite snappy and angry

"I apologize to intrude at such a late hour, Mr. Aoyama. It is me, Tokoyami. I had wished to check on Yuuga. Uraraka, Midoriya and Todoroki are quite worried about him."

"Fumikage! Why didn't you just say it was you?!" the loud buzzer sounded and he was let in. He nearly flew up the stairs, soaring like a raven in the night. He reached the door with the bedazzled number and it almost instantly opened as he stopped. A man with long black hair and emerald green eyes smiled at him. He looked quite tired, letting him in. His glasses were tucked away in a shirt pocket, his glittering seeming a bit subdued.

"They are in the living room, wish for some tea?"

"I am good, thank you. Sorry again for intruding." Tokoyami hurriedly took off his shoes and raced to find his friend.

Aoyama was curled up on the gaudy brown leather couch, clutching the cushions to his chest. His mother was hugging him, talking with him in their native language. The woman raised her head and sadly smiled. Tokoyami then suddenly noticed her scorched hair, his eyes widening.

"It seems that we accidentally woke up everybody." she spoke softly, chuckling. Yuuga looked a bit confused and looked up, before letting out a loud curse.

"Tokoyami? Are you okay?" he asked, looking scared for his friend. His eyes were red, his face blotchy and his usually neat hair a mess. The scariest part was that the 'V' smile was gone. Only pure sadness and worry rested into those dramatic and soft eyes.

"I came to check on you. Everybody is worried." he sighed, sitting next to him on the couch.

"About moi?! You should be w-worried about Todoroki! I had angered that bâtard, who knows what he might do to him!"

"He was fine last I spoke with him. They sent me to see, if _you _are okay."

"I do not d-deserve this! Please Fumikage...P-Please go home, I deserve none of this." his eyes started tearing up again, his mother pulling him even closer.

"Bébé...They will worry. They are your friends and just want to help." she tried to calm him, kissing her son's head.

"But I DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING! I AM AN UNGRATEFUL NOTHING!" his voice turned hysteric, the tears coming down in waterfalls that were rather similar to Midoriya's.

"Oh la chérie." sighed the father who joined them with a tray and 4 cups. He didn't believe that it was going to be a quick fix, they all needed the energy.

Both started speaking something in French, making Aoyama sniffle and look away with a blush.

"_ You are not ungrateful or a nothing. Baby, I love you more than anything. You defended me. Like a big strong hero!" _ she beamed at her son, wanting to soothe his nerves.

"_ The bastard deserved a good beating. Kinda disappointed I couldn't scorch him back for what he did to you two." _he grumbled, looking at his wife.

"_ But-" _

_ "No buts! Now, let's get your friend back in and help you get back on track. _" his father ruffled his hair and Yuuga looked at Tokoyami shyly.

"You c-can leave you know? I have b-been absolutely abysmal to you. I am fine being a-alone, I only worry you guys." he muttered, ignoring the comments from his parents that came after that.

"Quoth the raven: nevermore." he spoke firmly, watching Yuuga cackle at that. "You are stuck with us to worry for you." he cracked an awkward smile and pat his friend's hand.

"Alas the curse of being popular brings such problems. I just have to d-deal with my beauty and charm bringing me such things." he sat up an put the back of his hand to his forehead as if to faint, with Fumikage and his mother laughing a bit at his persona's reappearance. Everything wasn't going to fix itself magically, but it was a good first step. And hopefully the constant makeovers will keep him busy for a good while to not dwell on things.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Big thank you to the ever talented SonnieCelanna. She helped with the roasts and gave me a push in the right direction. She also does MHA fics! Give her a look if you wish!**

**Thank you for everybody who stuck with me and this. Less angst next week, I promise! Until then, stay safe and well! ✰~**


	10. Black belt in fashion

**AN:Heyo**!** Sorry for the delay, hope you guys like it ^-^**  
**I had gotten distracted with Comfort and some family stuff so I was writting this like an assigment you delay so much until it is due in two days. Other than that, can't wait to hear what you guys think, I am alwayd excited to hear your thoughts. Until next week!~**

* * *

Yuuga yawned, looking through the car window. His parents were talking in the front seats, his head throbbing. He was exhausted, wanting to curl up into himself.

The therapist had been nice, simply sublime! But once it had started he had wanted to run, his eyes still felt a bit itchy from the tears. His makeup had even smudged, what a tragedy!

He felt the car slow down, slowly turning his head towards his parents. His Papa was looking at the mirror, catching his gaze.

"So, was the miss okay? We can always find another one."

"You look absolutely distressed when you came out!"his Maman piped in, looking over the seat at him. "Do you need me to give her a scratch like Enji?" she asked and he wasn't sure if she was serious or not. He laughed softly, the weight on his chest seeming just a bit lighter.

"No, no! She was fine. I...It's not easy I guess." he rubbed the back of his neck, trying his best to stay calm.

"Well, if anything happens call me! I can't leave me baby like that anymore!" she leaned over the seat, kissing his forehead.

"And I also exist champ. I know I am not like her, but I wanna help. " his Papa awkwardly smiled, fiddling with his glasses. Well, he did need to work on his relationships. And when was the last time he had a good talk with both of them?

"I-I can also send you the letters I send to Mom." he offered, averting his gaze.

"Oh my boy! I would love that! I wanna get to know your friends and the shenanigans!" he beamed, his sparkles starting to bounce. Slight guilt bubbled up in his chest, he shouldn't have been so isolating and horrible to his Papa. Taking a deep breath, his thoughts starting to whisper.

He was quickly pulled out of it with his Maman snapping her fingers a few times in front of his face.

"None of that! I already have worry lines, you are too young for them. We are gonna work through this as a family and you are gonna be fine. I don't care how long it takes." she reached and squeezed her son's hand, feeling as if he got grounded from a bad dream. Her palm was warm, a bit rough from her old work. She smiled, it was like a blazing sun in his suffocating darkness. Oh dear! He had started to sound like Tokoyami, now this was troubling.

"Now, come on! We have to get your stuff back into your room! And I must meet this Uraraka and Mina you mentioned! The girls who inspire him like the beautiful Todoroki boy does." She got out of the car, going to his side and pulled him out with a twirl. His Papa chuckled, unloading his bags out of the trunk. Aoyama quickly took one of the sequined things, walking between his parents. He felt safe. It was going to be okay. Maybe it was actually going to be okay. Just maybe.

* * *

As they had arrived near the dorms, he looked up at his chattering parents. His Maman was giggling and blushing at Papa's joke. No matter how cheesy or bad, she was laughed at it. And she always looked at him with such love in her eyes, distance really does make the heart grow fonder.

He had been allowed to leave only because of special circumstances, so he wasn't gone for long. And he would be leaving at least once a week if they couldn't get her a visiting pass for their sessions. As he was mulling over his thoughts, he heard a rather loud yell.

"YUUGA! YOU ARE BACK!" he quickly looked up, before being nearly tackled to the ground. Uraraka had given him a crushing hug, making him stagger. A most ungraceful sound had left him, before he giggled and hugged her back.

"I was only gone for a few days, mademoiselle!" he said, smiling widely at her gesture of affection.

"Well yeah, but we were worried silly!" she pulled away, grinning in such a way that reminded him of his Maman. So much energy and passion in that simple smile. She turned around and yelled at one of the buildings.

"GUYS! HE IS BACK!"

Yuuga blinked a few times as he watched Mina race out, giving him another soul crushing hug.

"HNG!"

"Hey French Fry! You gave us a scare, you doof!" she huffed, mussing up his hair. His Papa laughed as Yuuga tried to fix it with no luck.

"You doing okay, kero?" Tsu's little figure came out, followed by Tokoyami who was being pulled by Dark Shadow just a bit.

"Good afternoon Yuuga, we are-Dark Shadow behave! You aren't a dog!" he groaned and glared at Aoyama who was too busy petting the little thing with Mina's help.

"So, you doing fine?" Todoroki asked following the colourful parade and leaned against a wall, making most of them jump. Momo peaked her head out of a window a bit shyly and looked curious. He blushed from seeing so many faces coming to greet him, since did so many beautiful classmates care about him?!

"Oui, do not worry about me." he tried to have a neutral expression, he wanted to reassure the beautiful people.

His Maman giggled and leaned down a bit, she towered over his classmates with her heels and natural height.

"You must be Uraraka! Mon bébé had mentioned you as one of his biggest muses! Something about shining suns and friendly hugs."

"MAMAN!" he raised his voice, blush deepening at his comments being exposed by her.

"Oh! Well, thank you!" she smiled, her pink cheeks seeming a bit pinker. "I am just happy to be his friend!"

"Oh dear Dieu, you are an adorable and friendly face!" she ruffled Uraraka's hair, giving a smile that matched Ochaco's.

"If any of you need any help, me and Gilles will try to help. Any friend of my bébé is a friend of the family." she clapped her neatly manicured hands together.

"If it's illegal call for me. She is a goody two-shoes."

"Gilles!" she slapped his arm, giving him a playful glare.

"I will take you up on that." Mina piped up, getting a few concerned glances.

"I like you, so you should stay away from my kiddo. I can only pay for so much property damage per week."

"What do you do!?" Mina seemed excited,her eyes lighting up.

"Jager and lasers do not go together. But if you want details." he started whispering to her something, his wife rolling her eyes.

"He really should have been a hero if he likes such adventures." she sighed and turned to the rest. She waved at Todoroki.

"If your father gets too much to handle, just give me a call. A mother never rests." she winked, gesturing at him dramatically.

"Will do." He said without batting an eye at her, the rest of them just soaking in the similarities of the boy and his mother.

"Now, stay safe!" she gave Yuuga's forehead a kiss. "Me and Papa are just a phone call away, bébé. Now before he gets any ideas, we must go." she sighed, grabbing her husband by his collar. She started to drag him away from Mina, both whining loudly.

"Your dad is so awesome!" Mina commented, waving at the two as they left.

"He is certainly...interesting." snickered Aoyama, blowing a kiss to his parents.

"How about we head inside? I bet he needs a break." Tsu suggested, Aoyama quite thankful for her. He really was exhausted, a headache was certain to come.

As they filed in, Tokoyami stayed behind and watched his classmate.

"Wish to talk?" he asked, as they were the only ones left in the yard.

"Not today. But thank you." Yuuga gave him an exhausted smile.

"You know where I am if you need me." Fumikage nodded, heading inside with his hands in his pockets.

Having friends really was nice, who knew?

* * *

"Okay, but like how could I have known that?!" Mina huffed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"It was in the textbook." Deadpanned Todoroki and Tokoyami, both looking at her with a raised brow.

"But it's so hard to remember these silly things! Which hero will need vectors while fighting a baddy?"

"Exactly! Why should we waste away on such trivial matters?" joined in Yuuga, sitting next to Mina.

"It's about solving mind puzzles, seeing patterns or adapting."

"Pfah! Pish posh, hog wash!"

"Now this is why you and Kaminari failed against the principal when in the teacher fight."

"You meanie!" She gasped, pretending to be offended. Aoyama shook his head, getting up from the table.

"Hey, don't leave me alone with these two Frenchie! They are out to get me!"

"I apologize belle miss. But I believe I have a facial mask calling me, I feel like I might get worry lines after today's quiz."

"But you did fine!"

"Maybe doing better than you is hardly an achievement." he smirked, watching her send a playful glare at him.

"Meanie."

"Oh, so you turn on me so quickly? This is why you lost me as an ally, simply too easy to change your mind. You backstabbed me, I must go and cry." he put a hand to his forehead, feigning sadness. He quickly left after that before he could be pulled back in for the 3rd time in the same hour.

As he walked up the stairs, Yuuga noticed Ojiro coming down the stairs. He seemed pretty nervous, his tail quite low and his face twisted. The poor boy really did wear his heart on his sleeve, oh he really did need to check up on Midoriya as well. Was...Was he wearing his hero costume?

"You alright there, Ojiro?" he called out, watching him jump a bit.

"Oh! Yes, yes! Just need to check if the washing machine is done."

"Isn't it a bit late to do laundry~?"

"Well, yes. But I had forgotten to do it in the rush of the week, I barely have my uniform ready for tomorrow. And my last change of casual clothes was ruined at dinner today." he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Ah, that explained it.

There had been an incident with soy sauce, a fried Kaminari and angry Bakugo at dinner. It was surprising everybody came out unscatched (well mostly unscathed).Those poor plates.

"I can give you something of mine if you wish." chirped Aoyama, gesturing to his room.

"Ah, no no! Thank you, though. I doubt anything would fit me, plus our styles are so different." he tried to get out of it, but oh poor Ojiro. Number 4 on the Hit List, the dear boy needed at least one fabulous outfit. His style was quite plain, Yuuga's heart ached at the simplicity.

"Oh, hohoho. I do insist! If I gave our dear classmate Momo a casual outfit and one for Midoriya, I do believe I can try. Was Midoriya's outfit casual and, sadly, non sparkly?"

"I guess yeah." he seemed to be warming up a bit to the idea.

"And I can help with your clothes after we are done, you do live quite up! A helping hand to carry the load." he continued to insist, Ojiro sighing and giving in.

"Yes please, I wouldn't like to ruin the gi before training."

"That's the spirit, monsieur!" Aoyama quickly opened the door and shooed him in. So much for early sleep, but this was far more important! The poor boy was like Midoriya and Tenya, lost chicks who needed a push in the right direction!

Once inside Ojiro winced, his tail trying to cover his eyes. Yuuga quickly provided the glasses and sat him down. The boy was so tense! Maybe a little treat to cheer him up would do!

He got out his candy box, offering them to Ojiro freely. He seemed quite curious, picking up some of the European candy.

"Ah! What a wonderful choice, the bears are quite sweet." he nodded towards the plain boy, before opening his closet with the usual flair.

Okay they needed casual and which Ojiro would actually wear. Nothing sparkly-there goes half the closet-, then nothing with neon or bright colours -there goes a fourth of what was left-, and nothing with interesting patterns-two fourths more-. The boy was killing him! With his back turned to Ojiro, he sighed. He put his two fingers against his chin, gently tapping his pointer finger to his cheek. What to do, what to-well he could always go with a foreign model flair. Somebody just out of a photoshoot, trying to blend in with the crowd while holding an aura that they are simply out of this world. Oh, yes yes!

Something special for his simple and humble classmate.

"How does denim sound?" he asked out of the blue, hearing Ojiro shift on the bed.

"It would be fine, I think."

"Monsieur, you have made my day!" Yuuga jumped up, turning around with his big eyes wide and sparkling madly.

* * *

Yuuga hummed, styling the short blonde hair. At first it was met with some hesitance, but he was more stubborn than Ojiro could ever be bashful.

"So, how are you faring with all the exams and studying?" asked Aoyama, wanting to start a conversation. Ojiro was simply too quiet and reserved!

"I am doing well, though I could do much better. I must better myself!" he puffed his chest out, making Aoyama want to swoon. Such sincerity, it was rather charming!

"Oh dear, but you are doing so well! In the top 10!"

"Well, why not the top 5? One should never stop bettering themselves and setting goals."

"Oh, really?~ So what is your current goal?" he peered at Ojiro in the mirror. He suddenly seemed very bashful, being put on the spot like this.

"I don't bite, monsieur." Yuuga teased, watching him roll his eyes.

"I need to step up my training, get another move to use while fighting."

"Oh? Don't you already have two?"

"More is better, wouldn't you agree? You can't have just two things, especially with a quirk like mine being based on such close combat. I must find something to better go against long ranged quirks."

"Mmmm...quirks like mine?" Aoyama asked, his violet eyes looking like an idea was shining inside them.

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?" he looked up, rather suspicious as he pulled off the sunglasses to look at him.

"Why do we not work together? I need close range experience and you want to train with long ranged opponents! Would it not benefit us both?" He clapped his hands excitedly, a smile wide on his face.

"How much do you even know about hand to hand combat?"

"Oh, barely anything! Why would I need it with my stylish belt and sparkly persona? To scare away the darkness. Though I must admit, I would like to know some just in case." Yuuga put his hands to his hips, before moving to a new pose with his right hand pointing towards Ojiro and the other stretched behind him.

"What do you say, Tailman? Will you help your dear fabulous classmate?"

"Well, sure. It wouldn't hurt to try." Ojiro smiled slightly and nodded, before putting the sunglasses back on.

"Simply divine! Now, I must know! Why martial arts? It is such a peculiar thing to focus in." he inquired, starting to look through the box of accessories.

Ojiro seemed to be caught a bit off guard by this, humming slightly. He thought for a few moments, before speaking.

"They focus on discipline and they can give you a sense of honour, in a way. Fighting on your own, protecting yourself and the innocent. A lot of people like to focus on flashy gadgets and putting on a show, but I feel like it can cause more damage than good sometimes. And they can so easily be countered."

"As somebody who needs a gadget,I beg to differ. What if you are seriously hurt or if the villain just pulls out a gun?" suggested Aoyama, fussing over the short hair.

"That is true, but a problem would be if they destroy your accessory! What to do after that? You cannot simply rely on that."

"Hmmm...That is a good point." Yuuga nodded, thinking what to add. "Well, shouldn't it be a balance? A mix of both depending on the villain and situation." he finally stopped and put the leather bracelet on the desk.

"Balance is needed in all strides of life I agree. But how would you know when you achieved it?"

"I do think it is when you can fight with both on their own, but can put them together in a harmony which makes you unbeatable! I hope to learn a lot from such a talented, monsieur! And I hope I can help improve you. So we both have a chance to achieve it." he beamed, getting ready for the finishing touches.

* * *

"Are you sure I look fine?" Ojiro looked quite unsure, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Dearie! Trust me!" Yuuga pouted, putting his hands against his cheeks. "Do you see any glitter or neon? Even in such ordinary clothing, you look fresh off the catwalk! Unless...you want another outfit?!" He gasped, watching Ojiro quickly backpedal. Aoyama snickered and a small smirk formed on his lips. "Thought so~ Do not doubt the designer, unless you want more." he winked, grabbing his hand and leading him outside the room.

"Now, to get your other clothes back to your humble room! And to show you off as soon as possible."

"I am quite happy as I am, Aoyama."

"You should get used to the spotlight, monsieur. Your phenomenal skills will simply make you shine once you debut! Shying away would be silly, hiding in the shadows does not suit your complexion." Yuuga booped his nose, nearly skipping two steps at a time from the excitement of a new model being shown to the world. Especially one as humble and gentle as Ojiro.

"Then, you must join me. You don't stick around for the praise from what I saw, except when Tsu made you stay."

"Pfah! My work speaks for itself." he tried to brush it off, looking away.

"Well I say, you should speak with it! If I have to be shown off, you will stay with me."

"You drive such a hard bargain!" he sighed loudly, throwing his hands up. "If you insist, but it is silly monsieur."

"I beg to differ." Ojiro smirked, giving half of the load to Yuuga as they headed back to the room.

* * *

Once they were done, Aoyama dragged him down to the common room. Mina was leaving and saw them.

"Oh! He got you as well?" she teased Ojiro, who blushed and looked at the ground.

"Such a shy one~" giggled Yuuga, before getting them into the room. A few of them were still milling around and they quickly got their attention.

"Oof! He got you, poor bastard!" yelled Kaminari, a few of the classmates laughing but soon after that the comments and compliments to both of them rolled in.

Ojiro was in a rather simple gray T-shirt with a washed out denim jacket over it and for contrast white pants with a leather black belt. On his right hand was a leather bracelet with the kanji for strength engraved in it, with the finishing touch being wire sunglasses that rested upon his pretty face.

Both of the boys ended up blushing, looking rather bashful and sheepish. With Yuuga trying to hide with, his face held up high. That didn't do him much good, his bright cheeks even more visible. Oh, the things he does for his models~


	11. Tangled up earjacks

Yuuga groaned, the alarm waking him up. But why was the the bed so hard-oh. He had fallen out if it, _again. _

He never thought that the phrase 'carpet munching' would become literal in his life. After the last 4 trips and nearly eating dust whenever he did fall, he had decided that just **maybe** he should ask for the vacuum cleaner.

He got up, trying to shake the sleep from his head. It was going to be another long day, more quirk training. At least him and Uraraka will keep each other company, usually it got quite boring and lonely when trying to recover from it.

A yawned escaped him as he stretched in front of the mirror, the hair that he styled into his famous fringe flopped over his eye. He snickered for a moment, watching himself. His hair straight and ever so boring against his head, covering one eye. A start of a goth phase that even Fumi might approve of.

He rolled his eye with a smile, starting to get dressed. His mind was blissfully numb as the routine played itself off, ending with him blowing himself a kiss in the mirror. A magnificent sight as ever, at least something he can do right-No! Not today, damnit!

He blinked a few times, watching his own horrible expression and bright violet eyes. Before anything else could happen, a knock on his door made him jump.

"EI!" he squeaked, turning his head towards the door as if it had offended his ancestors and him.

"Yuuga? You up? Breakfast is being served!" A melodic and happy voice reached his ears, like listening to birds in the morning. Oh, it was just Uraraka.

"Mademoiselle! I will be joining you shortly~ Do save a seat for me!" he replied quickly, putting a hand on his bedpost to try and balance himself.

"Well, oki doki! Don't be long." he heard her footsteps slowly become quieter, a sigh of relief leaving him. He wasn't at his best, but he would get there eventually. He couldn't lag behind his friends after all! For now, simply going through the day would do. After a few moments of checking himself, it hit him.

It hit him harder than Mina did in the fight. They cared for him. They showed it in different ways, but people cared for him. The penny should have dropped when he got back, but such a simple gesture made it even clearer. His chest filled with warmth, posture becoming relaxed. He let himself smile, a pep in his step. His sparkles shined brightly as he left the room, humming to himself.

* * *

Sweet Maria, where did those pills go? He absently rummaged through his bag, feeling his stomach being punctured from every way possible. The acid tingled in his throat, wanting to make him make the most unrefined thing in the world of manners. _Burp _. He shuddered at that, his fingers wrapping around a familiar bottle. AHA! Not today Satan!

After one quick gulp, he felt his stomach start to calm down immensely. Gentle pricks, barely there. Now, he must help his lovely friend! She was suffering as well! Aoyama flounced down the hall, into the common area. Uraraka was laying on the couch, hugging a pillow to her stomach and groaning. She had somehow picked up two rocks that Shouji was training with, herself and one of their teacher's clones! Pouring a glass of water, he sat down next to her and offered a heavenly respite.

"Oh gosh! Thank you, Yuuga!" she weakilly smiled, starting to sit up as it took effect. She still seemed a bit pale and shaky, but it should be okay. Mina set down the tea set, the meer aroma feeling like a welcome hug before bed.

"Are you sure you guys don't wanna go to Recovery Girl? You both look kinda bad."

"Nonsense." Aoyama waved it off confidently. "I am completely fine and our dear Uraraka knows how she feels. If she needed the help of Madam Recovery Girl, she would go."

"Yeah! Exactly!"

Mina gave both of them a skeptical look, before just rolling her eyes and pouring the tea.

"Speaking of the Madam, is Midoriya back from her yet?" he asked, gladly taking the fine china in his pale hands. A warm companion in such days was always nice.

"Not that I saw, he must have really messed up his leg."

"It wasn't his fault! The fight had gotten really intense!" Piped in Ochaco, who was already somehow pouring herself another cup.

"While, I may agree. He could have moved away and tried to regain his footing. It was a désastre waiting to happen Ochaco! He has such a big heart and gets so invested in this, he forgets that taking a breather to find another way is also a good strategy."

"You know a lot of breathers, don't you Yuuga? Since you take them quite a bit during the fights." teased Mina, getting a half-hearted glare from Yuuga and an indignant huff.

"Moving on. Did you guys see the new album that was released yesterday?" Uraraka asked excitedly, holding the cup between her hands.

"Oh, hell yeah! I can't wait to buy it, the few songs I heard were so cool!"

"I think Jirou has it already. She usually has that stuff quickly."

"Oh? She does?" Aoyama tilted his head in curiosity. "I am rather curious how big is her collection."

"Well, I think she listens to a little bit of everything, so it's pretty big. Come on! Let's go ask her!" Mina clapped her hands, jumping up.

"I wish you two the best of luck. Go on ahead."

"Huh? But you love them!" Mina seemed confused, looking at him with her golden eyes.

"I do, but the mademoiselle and myself aren't on the best of grounds. Especially after how rude I was about her room." he seemed a bit sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then apologize to her! It's not so hard!"

"I...I guess. But I still do not think she will like me, it's not a simple one two fix. We are just too different."

"Oh, please! Stop waffling around and just do it!" Mina looked quite annoyed, grabbing him and making him follow.. After that he was being forcibly pushed up the stairs. WHO LET THE PINK ONE GET SUCH STRENGTH?!

Before he could do anything, Mina was knocking on the door and Kyoka had opened quickly after. She noticed Yuuga first, her face twisting into a such an expression that certainly did not fit such a pretty girl! He noticed that she had little ice packets on her jacks, it seems that she was also in pain. Everything was getting quite intense for everybody.

"Yes, Aoyama?" she asked, her arms crossing. Uh-oh, she had closed herself off already like that. Not a good sign, but if he was a quitter he would have stayed in khaki pants and regular shirts! No, he pushed the boundaries of beauty and life!

"Bonjour mademoiselle, ...just I-I-" he got interrupted in his stuttering a bit thankful. You know what? Being a quitter suddenly seemed enticing-

"He is here to say something and should say it now." Mina spoke from behind him, pushing him to take another step forward.

Well, there was his sealed doom in a silver platter. Better to go down sparkly than graceless.

"I wish to apologize mademoiselle, you see for my comment when we were showing rooms. I must admit, I was rather jealous of the attention yours was getting and I had acted like a horrible cul. I hope...I hope you forgive me, since my behaviour put a strain on our friends and I acted against my manners." he bowed, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. He felt his stomach acting up again, why must this take place today? His nerves were already frazzled enough and-

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." she shrugged calmly, a bit surprised from his apology. "Thanks for apologizing I guess. Took you a while."

"Well I was as Mina said..waffling around?" he looked up, shame welling up in his chest for his behaviour.

"Well, it's fine. Just don't do it again. Need anything else or are we good?"

"Weeeeell-"

"Should have known." she sighed, stepping aside to let them in.

"I will get Uraraka! Behave Frenchie~" she teased, as he shoot her a look.

Mina ran down the stairs, with Aoyama putting his hands behind his back.

"So, what does she want?"

"Oh! The mademoiselle wished to ask if you have the newest album that came out yesterday, we are all quite excited for it."

"Since when do you listen to hard rock?" she seemed interested, sitting on her bed and beckoned him in, her jacks gesturing for him to come in.

"I listen to all kinds of music. If it carries emotion every music deserves a chance." he shyly smiled, wringing his hands. Her room really was quite interesting, he glanced around it.

"You seem more like a classical and pop guy to be honest."

"Ohohoho, I get that a lot. Though I like them too. Classical composers got quite creative! Do you know there exists a piece from a russian composer where he used church bells and real army cannons? Or that one of the famous pieces was written when the composer was deaf?"

"Mmm...Yeah, I know those. Wicked if ya ask me." she nodded.

"Yes, it is uh...Wicked! It is still quite an interesting piece many centuries after it was written." his eyes twinkled and he clapped his hands together.

"Though punk is still the best." she smirked, looking at him shrug.

"I beg to differ. Though you do you." as they spoke, his phone started ringing and he pulled it out. This was the tackiest phone Jirou ever saw. Bedazzled with rhinestones on a pink phone case, with a little rubber crown on the top. She suddenly realised it was the song they were talking about. Loud canons and a catchy melody, making her fingers itch. Yuuga answered, noticing her gaze. He smirked back at her, he had gotten a sublime idea.

Once Uraraka and Mina had arrived, they heard canon fires with quite intense music. And it seemed to be followed along with...a guitar and very loud humming.

"What the-" Mina gently opened the door, both peaking in. Jirou was playing the guitar, accompanying some classical piece while Aoyama was clapping his hands to the rhythm, following them with his humming.

"Couldn't they barely stand each other five minutes ago?!" whispered Uraraka.

"It's Jirou and music, let's just be happy she isn't hitting him with the guitar instead."

"Yes, because I would use a perfectly good guitar on a person." she deadpanned, having noticed them. Yuuga jumped up, flushing a bit as Uraraka and Mina both fell back.

"WHEN DID YOU SEE US?"

"When you not so subtly opened the door and started scream whispering to each other over the music." she leaned down and paused the song.

"Well you two were so good! We-We didn't want to interrupt you."

"Whatever, come on in. I already have it ready so you guys can listen and then scram."

"Well aren't you direct?~"

"My earjacks can still stab you mister." she smirked at Yuuga, who quickly bowed.

"Apologies mademoiselle!" he said without much energy, jumping back just in case though.

Mina snickered at the two, sitting on the bed.

"Then play it! I have been looking forward to this all day!"

"But it's barely midday, Mina~"

"Shut it, French Fry."

* * *

"Wait you got tickets?!"

"My dad has some perks." Jirou smirked, showing them to everybody. Mina was gasping, with Uraraka pouting.

"How did you convince him?!" Hagakure asked, leaning forward to get a good look.

"Well, he said since I have been doing so well..he kinda gave them to me."

"Who are you inviting?" Yuuga asked, lounging on the sofa near their circle.

"Well Momo already bought a ticket, so I am still thinking it over." she looked over her shoulder to answer him.

"You mademoiselles can also take my ticket."

"WAIT YOU HAVE ONE?!" Mina jumped up, looking shocked. Almost running over to shake it out of him.

"My Maman gets tickets to events which she rarely attends. Me and Papa get first picks before she just puts them to family and friends." he explained, getting ready to run from the pink menace if he must. He isn't going to let his hair and outfit get ruined today!

"Why then aren't you going?" Uraraka raised a brow, looking over Kyoka's shoulder.

"I was actually going to give them to one of you. I do not particularly care for this band. And I thought Uraraka or Mina would like it, since I know you listen to them."

"Well, this made my decision easier." said Jirou, suddenly giving the golden tickets to Hagakure and Mina. Both squealed, starting to thank her loudly.

"I have the ticket in my room, shall I give it to ya later?" he asked, looking at Uraraka.

"Oh, gosh! You really shouldn't, it's fine." she put her hands forward, looking sheepish.

"Sweet Maria, darling you deserve a break! You are going to have fun with your friends." he got up, poking her forehead. They both puffed out their cheeks in frustration, looking at each other.

* * *

Aoyama was reading a magazine when there was a knock on his door, he got up opening the door quickly. Striking a simply magnificent pose and winking.

"Bonjour."

"I immediately regret coming here." sighed Jirou, watching his dramatics.

"Oh! Mademoiselle Jirou, how may I help you?" he stepped aside to her in.

"I was going to ask if I can borrow some nail polish before we go to the concert. Mine ran out." she showed her chipping nails.

"Did Mina run out of it?" he asked, going to his desk to look through what he had.

"She is currently busy with Uraraka and Momo, both needed a 'makeover' for the event it seems." she seemed annoyed, waiting for the polish.

"Jealous~?" he teased, finding an old bottle.

"Watch it Frenchie." she said, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Come on, I'll help." he said, ignoring the threat. He glanced at her outfit, a T-shirt with **The End Of Villains** printed on it, bracelets with spikes, a leather necklace and a black skirt. Of course there were fishnets and boots too.

"Is that your outfit for the concert mademoiselle?" he asked, as she sat down so he could help with her nails at the desk.

"I thought it was fitting." she said, narrowing her eyes and waiting for his comment.

"Oh! It is, if you want I can lend my leather jacket as well. It would be good to have extra pockets for your things." he suggested, shaking the black liquid before getting on to the work.

"You have a leather jacket?" she didn't seem to believe him, looking around the room.

"Oh! I have two actually, men's and women's. Though both might fit, the men's has deeper pockets. Do you wish to take a look after I am done?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." she shrugged, her face neutral.

"I am surprised you don't have one." he said, watching her carefully with his big sparkly eyes.

"Oh, I do. But thanks to Kaminari it got nearly destroyed, still waiting to get it back from the tailor." she sighed, leaning back on the chair. Yuuga simply nodded and continued in silence.

Once that was done, he found the promised clothing items and gave them to her to try. She hummed, looking at herself in the mirror, while he was cleaning up.

"I like the other one. Can I borrow it for tonight?"

"Why of course mademoiselle! May I also offer a small trinket?" he asked, going over to the box and pulling out a rather small ring. It looked like two angel wings, folded together. The ring itself was a gentle silver, with dark lines for the feathers.

"Are you sure, you are fine with it?" she eyed the ring, looking quite interested in it.

"Do not worry!" he beamed, putting it into her palm and closing it. He hummed, going to his closet and returning the jacket. He went through the clothes, which were put by shade of course, wondering if Tokoyami had time.

"Wow, what's that shirt?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh? This thing? I believe it is from my Papa's old phase." he pulled out a shirt with a big smiley face on it and Xs for the eyes. "He loves pre-quirk era bands and gave me his old collection of T-shirts and such!" he smiled, getting more to show them off.

"These look like they are legit! Like you can't get the T-shirts anymore unless you are rich or know a guy! I am lucky that my parents are cool enough to get a chance at getting the stuff." she looked fascinated over the old band shirt.

"Well, my Grand-père and Grand-mère met at a grunge concert and always had a love of music. Grand-mère still has vinyl albums with the band's signatures, from a lot of generations back! Their collection includes a lot of merch that my Papa ended up using for himself." he put down another one with 4 bold letters and a lighting bolt on it, one with a flower and a weapon, another with a crown of a queen, there was also one with a circle and angelic wings on it. "I dislike wearing black, such a bleak colour does not suit myself. Though...if you want you can borrow them time to time."

"Dude, are you legit?" she looked shocked, still getting over the treasures he had laid on the bed.

"Why, of course!" he giggled, picking a shirt with a bleeding heart...grenade(? He wasn't sure himself and it was such an awful sight! A beating heart in a hand!) in a pale white hand. "You are going to a punk concert, correct? I believe they a punk band." he questioned a bit unsure.

"Oh yeah! They had some good hits." she smiled, very gingerly taking the shirt.

"How about I help? I am under the impressions your outfit was coordinated do go with your current ensemble of clothing. Maybe a little sparkly touch to help?"

"You just want to give me a makeover don't you?" she sighed, raising a brow and waving her jack around.

"...Maybe." he admitted innocently, suddenly seeming very interested in the ceiling.

"Fine, but you better be quick." she grumbled, watching him jump with a happy sound and clap his hands.

"You are in good hands belle mademoiselle, so don't you worry!" he grinned ever so brightly, making her want to cover her eyes. Oh god, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"Yuuga, are you done? We have to-"

"Do not rush genius...and yes I am almost done." he sighed exasperatedly at her rushing of him. Paris was not built in a day, does she not know? "There! Now, you look ready to take on le monde. Do have fun~" he cooed as she watched herself in the many mirrors. She had kept her fishnets and boots, but after that it was Yuuga Aoyama magic.

She had the promised T-shirt and leather jacket, the wing ring gracing her slim fingers. Her hair had been brushed through and suspected he had somehow planted glitter, since it seemed like a million stars in the night sky shined on her dark hair. There rested a casual gray beanie on her head, deep purple eyeshadow on her and a bit of mascara. Her skirt had been replaced with torn shorts, and two bracelets on each arm. One was for the band on her shirt and the other of the band of which she was going to the concert of. Her neck was graced with a silver chain necklace, knee high socks looked over her boots with the yellow smiley on it. And to finish it off, fingerless gloves and a studded black leather belt, which would make any person envious to the core!

"Well, damn." she said, looking at herself a few more times before a loud knock interrupted them.

"You coming?! Momo's limo is leaving in 5 and I am not missing on riding a limo! I am leaving without you if I have to!" whined Mina on the other side.

"Wow, aren't you quite disloyal to your dear friend?~" piped in Yuuga, shaking his head. He gestured to the door and it was flung open by the excited Mina.

"You-Ohhh! No wonder, I wasn't allowed in! Makeover in sesh huh?" she looked over her classmates new look, seeming quite impressed.

"Yes, yes. Now go before you miss the concert." he chuckled and smiled, waving at them.

"You sure you don't wanna go? We can probably convince Momo to snag you a ticket!"

"I am fine, no worries. I just wish for a quiet night in." he nodded, feeling quite happy at the invitation. As they left, Kyoka turned back at him.

"Hey...thanks for the outfit and stuff. It's really cool of you."

"Not a problem ~ Tell me how it was once you return. Over some tea maybe?"

"Sure, that sounds good." she gave him a thumbs up with a smile before following Mina. Yuuga's eyes crinkled as he smiled himself, shutting the door and going over to the table. He would have to thank his Papa for sending over the clothes and see if his Maman needed help with anything else. But... He glanced out the window, before deciding against it and getting up. Maybe he could see if Fumi was up for stargazing, it was such a lovely night. It would be a waste of it if he was cooped up writing letters. He grabbed his jacket, before heading to see if his neighbor was up


	12. F in the chat for Snow White

**AN: I am still not the most proud of this chapter but I didn't want you guys to wait more than you have to. Though next week's update will be late because of holiday and such! Thanks for your attention and let's get into it!**

* * *

Yuuga hummed brushing Tsu's hair in the brushing circle they were in. His own hair had been pulled back, with a headband on.

"Oh my god! That quiz was killer, I swear I don't know how I passed!" whined Mina, who was being brushed by Tsuyu.

"I believe you should thank the belle miss behind me." Aoyama commented, as he felt Momo fumble with the brush.

"I guess yeah. Thanks Momo! I owe you like a million favours by now."

"Oh, no no! Don't worry." she smiled sheepishly, continuing with the brushing.

"Midoriya darling, may you pass me one of the scrunchies?" Yuuga asked, as Izuku was finishing Momo's braid.

"Oh! Sure, Yuuga!" he beamed, plucking one from the little mountain they made. He tossed it, with Aoyama reaching to catch it.

"Merci!" he beamed back at him, turning his intense gaze back to the long and silky hair of Tsu.

"Personnes! Do you have any plans this weekend?" he piped up, ultimately deciding on a lace braid for the frog beauty. He carefully lined the hair, starting his work.

"Nah."

"Not really. The concert had already been more than I had ever planned." Uraraka smiled sheepishly, putting little clips into Izuku's messy hair to try and tame it.

"I am going on a hike with Hagakure, kero. There is a trail near here." Tsu commented, trying to smooth down Mina's wild bright hair.

"Probably just get more tutoring from Momo with the squad. Well most of it, Kiri still insists on Katsuki." Mina sighed, shaking her head. Tsu waited for it to pass before continuing with her work. Meanwhile Mina was mostly just playing with different hairstyles that she could make with gel and Todoroki's short hair.

The others mostly shrugged or said no, before Mina spoke again.

"And you French Fry? Any special plans?"

"I am afraid not, my presence is simply too much needed here. Though I had promised Ojiro to meet him for some endurance training, though I would much prefer some tea and a chat."

"If you are bored we can always have tea together." Uraraka beamed, putting her fingers together as she had finished her work on Midoriya's hair.

"Oh! I would simply love that. We must ask if Satou will be making any biscuits, we could get some of those." he winked, his empty gaze now being used to most of those in the circle.

* * *

Aoyama groaned, dragging himself into the common room. His body ached in places he never knew they could ache. Mashirao really was ruthless when it came to training for such a gentle and kind classmate. He sighed, just wanting to grab the cocoa and cocooning himself into a blanket. Aizawa really had a point in that being comfy, he will give the man that.

Once he arrived, he noticed what he could only describe as silent panic. Kouda was on his knees in front of a couch, trying to get something from under it.. He heard Yuuga come in, looking up with desperation obvious in his eyes.

"Monsieur, what is wrong?" he asked, coming closer. Kouda quickly started shaking his head and shaking his hands as if telling him not to come closer. Aoyama raised a brow, before going on his knees himself. He checked under the couch and ah-So that was the problem.

The fluffy white bunny that was the classmate's pet was hiding under the furniture. Seeming absolutely terrified. Well as much as its empty animalistic gaze could allow it to be.

"It ran away, huh?" Yuuga asked with a whisper, Koji nodded urgently while watching so it didn't escape from his sight again.

"Why not use your quirk and get it back?" he inquired, with Kouda seeming suddenly shy. His face becoming red as he didn't move his gaze away from the pet.

Then it dawned upon him, making him open his mouth in a small 'O'.

"You do not want to, do you?"

Kouda nodded, seeming to want to crawl into himself. His blush was persistent and the silence from him continued. After a solid minute of silence, Aoyama's eyes snapped wide open and his sparkles seemed to be even brighter.

"Monsieur, I may have an idea." he whispered, gesturing to some of the throw pillows. He got up gracefully, taking them in hand and putting them on the left side. He handed the other to Kouda who could do it to the right side without too much movement.

"Get ready to grab him, I will try and scare him to you." he explained, watching Koji look quite uncomfortable with the idea. "I am sorry, monsieur. But we don't want him getting hurt, correct? It will be quick I promise." he said, moving to the back part of the couch. The bunny had just turned around, noticing Yuuga. It sniffed the air, Aoyama's heart clenching for a moment. But he had to do it.

He loudly hit the ground with his fist, before simply saying one sentence.

_"How about rabbit stew?" _

He swore he heard a very human squeak for a moment, before the bunny quickly hopped to the only other opening, Kouda catching him.

He let out a sigh of relief, holding his pet. He seemed to almost be trembling, Yuuga got on to his knees and peaked over the top of the couch.

"Everything, okay?" he asked softly, watching Koji's head snap up. He smiled sheepishly and nodded, getting up. He held the bunny with one arm and signed 'thank you' to him. Yuuga waved it off with his normal smile, watching Kouda leave. After that, his smile faltered as hesitated for a moment. He went over to the kitchen. The poor monsieur seemed so stressed, he needed to help! Well hopefully this will help.

* * *

Yuuga set the tray in front of the room, knocking on the door loudly. He left as quickly as his pained body would allow, peaking over the wall slightly. He heard the door creak open, with Kouda sticking his head out and looking around. He seemed confused, before he must have smelled something. He looked down, seeing the tray. It had a warm pot of chamomile tea, some cute candies he had found in his sweets box and bok choy for the pet. On it was a simple letter, signed with a pink glittery pen. Kouda blinked a few times, glancing around to see if anybody else was there. Yuuga had promptly left, he needed to finish the tea for Uraraka and himself!

* * *

He had no idea, how this had come to be, yet here he was in all his sparkly glory. He was delivering a new type of tea for Kouda, that had always worked wonders on calming himself. He was on his way to see Jirou so this could be done quickly. Over the next few weeks he had found himself getting quite worried for the classmate ever since the bunny incident. And because of classes they had trained a few times, having short chats. The poor boy looked like he was on the ends on his nerves half the time. Not as bad round uptight as the fast fashion disaster or the pomeranian, but a quiet type of nervous. As Yuuga set the tray down and knocked, the door had been rather quickly opened.

"I...erm-" without much time, Yuuga did the first thing his brain could think of. Which was to run away. He made a slight turn and tried to run before realizing...that the wall was rather closer than he thought and oh sweet Maria what-BANG.

_Why are we here? Just to suffer? _

That was quickly interrupted by a panicking Kouda, looking over him and signing if he was okay. He seemed to be running on his spot, looking around if anybody was out.

Yuuga ended up staring a the ceiling, feeling dizzy. His fight or flight instinct still wasn't the best it seemed.(Oh well, Ojiro would have a field day.)

"Merde." muttered Yuuga, sitting up. He rubbed his forehead, feeling like his world is much sparklier than normal. Usually he wouldn't mind it, but this was worrying. **Remember kids, head injury is only normal for the Bakusquad.**

Wait, where in sweet Maria did that come from?

Kouda had ended up knocking on Jirou's door trying to sign what had happened. She sighed, looking over his shoulder at Aoyama.

"You okay Yuuga?"

"The world is very sparkly." he said, blinking up at Jirou without any dramatics.

"Okay this is serious, he is acting normal." she said, quickly going down the stairs.

Kouda was bright red, turning to Yuuga and helped him up. He was helped to the classmates room, with the rather adorable plushies.

Jirou came back with a rather annoyed Recovery Girl and an ice pack.

"You wanna tell me why you smashed yourself against the wall?"

"Sans commentaire." he averted his gaze, looking up and suddenly feeling _very dizzy _.

One kiss and scolding later and their French boy was like new. Jirou asked if he was fine, Yuuga waving it off. She rolled her eyes, leaving them alone. Aoyama was sitting with his legs crossed, his arms in his lap.

"I must apologize for that inelegant behaviour. I was acting quite a bit...How do you say? Cowardly?" his face was neutral, with rather stiff posture.

'No, no! I was the one who scared you! I am so sorry for that!' Kouda started quickly signing, not wanting Aoyama to blame himself.

"Yes, but I was the one who ran into a wall. That does not befit me, since I must stay calm." he rubbed the back of his head.

'You were just doing me a favour! Especially with all these teas and such. I really appreciate it, I can't thank you enough for...I guess caring.' Kouda smiled sheepishly, mimicking the French ones gesture.

"Oh! It is simply nothing! You look so frazzled and stressed, I thought a little gesture could help." he shook his head, not wanting to admit that it wasn't his idea in the first place to continue this. "Besides I got your thank you note. There is no need to thank me. A hero must do such things, think of everybody and anybody!" he puffed his chest out, preening a bit.

'Well, thank you still. If you need anything, I want to help. I want to be a hero as well, you know!' Yuuga tried to keep up the words being signed, his JSL was never the best and he had only learned it because of his classmate.

"Oh, do not worry monsieur!" he got up with his usual flare. "Though, if you ever wish to have tea and simply sit in silence...my door is always open." he winked, disappearing like a twinkle in fresh snow.

* * *

And so Kouda had started appearing every so often at his door, usually accompanied with two cups of tea or with the fluffy bunny in his hand. The little thing was rather adorable, he will admit as such. And he totally didn't start buying treats for him every so often, that would be silly. Same with making the room safer for it and less scary.

One evening Koji was watching Yuuga crouching next to the bunny, his pets slow and soft. Scratching the little thing on it's small head and being rather patient when it got afraid of something. The room was quiet, with Aoyama getting up and letting it hop away. He sat back down, glancing at Kouda who seemed to be a bit tense.

"A brie for your thoughts?" he asked, picking up a slice from the cheese plater.

'I am just a bit worried. This fella has a check up with the veterinarian tomorrow, he isn't eating as much.' he explained, looking over at the bunny.

"Awww, no!" he put his hands to his cheeks, looking aghast. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, putting his hands together with a serious look in his eyes.

'No, don't worry.' he shook his head, awkwardly smiling.

"Well, keep me updated! I must know if he is going to be okay!" he said, looking quite concerned.

'Thank you for your worry, but do not stress too much.'

"If I must not stress about this, then I must ask if you are going out in such..a state?"

'...What?'

"The little thing feels your emotions, you must relax Kouda! You tell me not to worry, yet you are on the end on your nerves." he said, glancing at him from the side with that empty and strong eyes.

'I will be completely fine, Yuuga.' he signed simply, getting up.

"Oh, monsieur! But it quite important! Your posture, clothes even such a thing as your stance when not moving tells a whole story! You must be more confident!"

'And how do I become more 'confident'?' he seemed doubtful, leaning back on the bed.

"Well we can work on your posture, an outfit or two, then we have ones walk, how you handle your stressed and let it out. There is much work to do!" he started fussing over Kouda, who suddenly felt a pang of regret. What had he done?

* * *

Once the blonde monster had been sated, Kouda felt rather confused yet better. He was walking, careful with his steps towards the gates of UA. Before he got far, he heard a loud yell startling him.

"KOUDA! Monsieur, I almost forgot!" Aoyama was running behind him, with a rather sparkly phone and a paper in hand. He quickly caught up with the still frozen Kouda, handing him the paper. "If you need help, my Maman got me in contact with a very special doctor! She specializes in rodents and takes in cases appointment or non. Apparently a few of her models recommend her highly!"

'I-Thank you Aoyama, but I do not think I could afford it.'

"Nonsense! The little guy deserves the best treatment! If she needs money, just tell her to contact Aoyama or Chikara."

'Yuuga! I can't accept this! You have already done far too much for me!'

"I am not taking no for an answer." he said, pushing the paper into his hand. "We have more money than we need I will be honest. And I have grown rather fond of him. But if must insist...promise me you will take him to her if things get serious? The girls would be quite sad if anything happened to him. Just, think it over?" he asked, before Kouda sighed and nodded. Aoyama seemed happy, flouncing back inside. Kouda shook his head, pocketing the number. Maybe just in case.

As he walked back towards the gate he felt some eyes on him from the other classes, but...he didn't care right now. The bunny needed his full attention. So he didn't notice that a lot of people seemed interested and awe inspired, with how much confidence he walked at this moment. Well, as much confidence as Kouda could have with just a bit of pep talk and help from Yuuga. It wasn't much, but a start at least.

The azure blue polo shirt, seemed quite lovely for his rather big body with some gray stylish pants. The shoes shined to perfection from fake leather, a watch on his left hand and a fake leather bracelet on the other, with an eagle on the charm. He seemed to shine beneath the hot afternoon sun, like the rain had grazed his skin before he had left. That might be the sweat, but who cares? He was absolutely working it!


	13. Quoth the Raven Nevermore

**AN: sorry to keep ya waiting! Had no computer while on vacation and we got a new cat so I was busy (fun fact, convinced my mom to name her Mina!). Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Do you have it?" whispered Uraraka, looking quite nervous.

"Yes! Do you really think I would come with an empty box?!"

Ochaco gave her a look that said, yes she would come with an empty box.

"Whatever! Where is he currently?"

"I sent Tokoyami to distract him, knowing them we will have hours to do this."

"Are we sure they aren't dating? Those two are like an old couple." Mina rolled her eyes, as they sneaked into Aoyama's room. Uraraka simply shrugged, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

"Monsieur, are you okay?" he raised a brow, Tokoyami was being weirdly mysterious and vague today. Well more than usual (if that was even possible).

"Me and Dark Shadow are feeling quite fine, the darkness hasn't overtaken us for today."

"And yet you don't want me going back to my abode, because~?" he quirked a brow, putting his thumb and pointer finger in the shape of a 'V' on his chin.

"I simply think, it is better here." he shrugged, being quite calm as an explosion wrecked the room and one of the chairs were sent flying. Aoyama quickly got up, shooting another chair going their way with his laser beam.

"Tokoyami, I may be blonde with everything but I am not stupide. Well, not when it comes to my friends. Now what is going on?"

"Nothing." he reaffirmed, Dark Shadow catching the plate that had nearly hit Fumikage's head. The pomeranian really was having a field day.

Aoyama raised a brow, before a smirk graced his lips and he reached for his bedazzled phone. He popped the case off, raising it so it hit the light coming from the window. Dark Shadow who was still out, noticed the shine and squawked loudly.

"YUUGA NO!"

"YUUGA OUI!" he laughed, throwing the Shadow followed it like a mindless puppy, with Tokoyami screaming for his dear life as he was pulled along.

Meanwhile our sparkling French hero ran up the stairs to the first floor, soon hearing Tokoyami running and shouting behind him. He rounded the corner, seeing his door open.

"What the-?"

"Tokoyami are you already bac-OH! Hello Aoyama!" Uraraka looked out, nearly falling to the ground with her arms spinning.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle Uraraka. May I ask, why you are in my room?" he asked, raising his brow. His 'V' smile had appeared and he did not look amused, he liked his privacy being respected just as much as them.

"Is he-OH HI!" Mina jumped, not seeming to hear the two.

"You too?" he asked, furrowing his brow. He looked rather worried, looking between the two as a panting Tokoyami joined them.

"And I think, you were 'in it' as well?" he glanced over his shoulder, his violet eyes suddenly seeming to pierce Fumi's soul.

"We have a perfectly good explanation!" Protested Mina, nudging Uraraka a bit harshly. The bob-haired girl, pushed her a bit and smiled a bit awkwardly at Aoyama.

"Well?" he asked, crossing his arms. He tapped his pointer finger impatiently at the crook of his elbow with almost a dark look in his eyes. He wanted to think the best of this...but why would somebody break into another's room? To snoop? To set up a prank or surprise?

"Just...come in." she said, rubbing the back of her head, gesturing him inside.

He strutted into the room, his eyes looking around for anything out of place before a gasp left him.

In the middle of the room was a sparkly wrapped box, with a golden bow on top. The box was the size of Aoyama's head and shined brighter than his laser beam. His eyes also caught many more pillows than he could remember littering the room. Near the box the table was filled with snacks of all colours and shapes.

"What is this?" he hummed, picking up the box. He turned to the two of them, still looking skeptical. "What is this all for mademoiselles?"

"Weeeell we found this cool thing while shopping and Uraraka thought it would be a good gift! Momo pitched in and Hagakure helped with the box and stuff!"

"But, why?" he seemed confused more than anything, looking between the three.

"Well you constantly give me new clothes and makeover, while always helping however you can and keeping me company." Uraraka started, gesturing to her outfit. It was a pink leather jacket, with a simple white t-shirt and gray pants. Two matching silver bracelets on her left wrist and some rather nice grey sneakers.

"You are fun, I guess! And you always help with class, even if we both suck at it!" Mina added in, clapping her hands together with no shame.

"I must admit, that you are a nice companion even when Dark Shadow rages and wishes for control. A calm beacon of light of sorts."

"Do you mean he is sparkly?"

"He is more than just sparkly, Ashido! There is more to my words and-"

"Yeah, yeah. You just like him because he is sparkly."

Tokoyami took a deep breath, trying to calm himself from Mina's casual comments.

"Now, now. No need to make him upset, Tokoyami had said quite lovely words! And so did you two, you really shouldn't have." Yuuga said quickly, trying to give the box back. A blush was spreading on his puffed out cheeks.

"But, you didn't even look inside!"

"I know, but I feel bad accepting such a wonderful gift~"

"That's what I say!" Huffed Uraraka, crossing her arms as Mina forced the gift back into Yuuga's. He sighed and accepted, opening the shining gift. What he saw, made him swoon immensely. He was lucky that the pillows were there as he hit the ground.

"Too much?" Uraraka asked sheepishly, trying to wake him up.

"IT IS FABULOUS!" he suddenly sat up, making Uraraka jump into Mina's arms. Mina smirked, while Uraraka blushed and quickly tried to get out of them.

Inside the box were glitter bombs, bath bombs, face masks, two glitter _guns _, a sequined sweater that made the eyes water and an adorable bedazzled frog figurine. It made his heart melt, the pureness of his friends.

"Sweet Maria, I love this! It is just so...wonderful!"

"And you wanted to return in!" Mina stuck her tongue out, with Tokoyami rolling his eyes and leaning against a wall.

"And I regret that, now we simply must test these out!" he pulled out the face masks, with Tokoyami's eyes growing wide. He tried to escape, with Ashido grabbing him by the arm.

"You ain't going anywhere, you are stuck in this sparkly hell with us."

"Why must this happen to me?" he sighed, being pulled again that day towards something he wasn't sure how it would end well for him.

* * *

Tokoyami watched as they removed their face masks, Yuuga preening from pride since he barely changed while the girls looked quite fresher. He looked down at his now painted nails, zoning in and out of the conversation.

"Ey! Bird brain!" Mina yelled, making Tokoyami nearly fall off the bed. He glared at her, grabbing the bed.

"What do you request, Mina?" he asked, looking quite a bit annoyed.

"Request this, binch." she said, his face meeting a sequined pillow. This is not how he planned for his day to go. He had thought about doing some brooding, some staring out the window while silence simmers in the room or-

"MINA!"

"Mademoiselle Mina! That is quite unlady li-" Yuuga got cut off by dodging the pillow, grabbing it midair.

"Really? You are unlady liking me?"

"Well yes, not even giving your opponent time to dodge. A foul move!" he huffed, sending it back hurtling to her.

Uraraka snickered as the pillow flopped off the pink girls head on to her lap.

"I AM GETTING YOU FOR THAT FRENCH FRY!" she yelled, jumping and running after him.

"Only if you can catch me, mademoiselle~" he cooed, suddenly grabbing Uraraka as a meat shield.

"Why you-"

"I may be French, but my white flag hasn't come out of dry cleaning yet. So I actually have to fight." he joked, pushing Uraraka towards the raging pink flea.

"Marshmallow! Team up against the loser?"

"After that betrayal, hell yes!" she yelled, grabbing all the pillows on the bed.

Tokoyami who had gotten up, barely dodging the swinging pillows simply made eye contact with Aoyama. Both nodded towards each other and in almost slow motion, Dark Shadow came out and **the war began.**

* * *

"MERDE!"

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" Yelled Mina, starting to pummel the poor blonde. She was sitting on his stomach as he tried to defend his glamorous face. He had tripped and had gotten himself in quite the situation.

Meanwhile Tokoyami was cursing himself, Uraraka had caught all the pillows with her quirk and was sending them hurtling like flashy bombs towards their gothic target.

Aoyama reached for the box, making it topple and grabbed the first thing that came into his hand. A glitter bomb went off, with Mina sneezing and trying to get glitter out of her nose.

"Foul play! Stop it!"

"Fair play stopped the moment you tripped me, and set off the ultra disco ball to blind my dear teammate and his beautiful shadow!" he pushed her off, quickly taking her weapon and getting another. He had noticed that one of the bombs had gotten off already in the box, some of the items were a bit sticky. He ignored it for now, grabbing the gun.

A loud 'click' was heard as the safety was put off, he aimed it at the beautiful brunette.

"Dit tes prières." he smirked, watching as Uraraka's eyes widened in horror. The glitter bullet hit her in the middle of her chest, exploding like fireworks on a cold evening on her beautiful outfit. He helped Tokoyami up quickly, exchanging an awkward high five. Just as they wanted to celebrate, they hard another 'click'. Both slowly turned their heads to Mina, holding another glitter gun.

"Say hello to my little friend."

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

* * *

"I'm sorry, okay?! The trigger got stuck!" cried out Mina, as they were trying to clean Tokoyami's feathers. Aoyama had glitter all over his face and head, Mina in her hair and Uraraka all over her clothes. But the worst victim was Tokoyami, his whole head looked **pure white** from the glitter.

"What is done is done! Aoyama, anything?" she asked exasperatedly to Yuuga who was currently trying to find something on his phone.

"I only found some recommendations for a soap mixture and warm water, but I am afraid it won't get them out! Glitter is notoriously hard to remove!" he sighed, putting the phone away.

"Well, we have to try it!" Insisted Uraraka, Yuuga sighed and handed her his phone so she could make it. Mina followed her, leaving the two boys alone.

Yuuga gazed at Tokoyami who was still looking at himself, he looked quite unsettled.

"I must apologize monsieur." Aoyama said, walking up to him.

"Hmm? It is fine. It is not your fault." he waved it off, looking if any of his feathers were spared.

"But I did start with the gun! It is my fault!"

"It is not. We gave you those as a gift of our gratitude and friendship, what happened was just an accident. Do no overthink."

Yuuga sighed, shaking his head. But he ended up not saying more, sitting down.

Eventually the door was opened, both jumping as they were greeted with the messy hair and red eyes of their teacher. Aizawa sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"I thought she was exaggerating, but it seems it is worse." he muttered, leaning down to look at Tokoyami. "So how did this happen, you two?"

"I...erm….the weapon's trigger got stuck and we couldn't move away quickly enough." he gestured to his own nearly white hair and Tokoyami's whole head. Shouta sighed again, looking quite annoyed.

"Okay, try to get clean with whatever those two are preparing. We will wait a few days and if it doesn't get off we will try and do something else."

"Maybe 13 could-" Aoyama tried to suggest quietly.

"No." he said, giving both of them a once over to make sure they are fine before snorting. "Problem children." he muttered, leaving the room. They were going to be just fine.

Both exchanged a glance, before shrugging. Fumi sat down near the shining desk, watching himself, before his gaze fell to Aoyama's many notebooks.

"You are quite well organized." he nodded towards the alphabetised books, with Yuuga smiling sheepishly.

"I must keep myself busy somehow!"

As he said that, the girls arrived with a bucket of soapy water and a lot of towels. Oh boy, this will take a while.

* * *

After about two hours of trying, barely any glitter got out of his feathers. Everybody was wet, soapy and tired. They had even asked their classmates for help, with Tsu providing a natural soap, Kirishima had tried to shake it off him and they even tried Izuku's idea of going feather by feather. It was no use.

"Maybe it will come off during training?" suggested Uraraka, looking rather tired.

"Let us hope, I do not wish to be a walking star."

"But, you are already a star in everybody's eyes monsieur~! A star of the night!"

"That is not helping Yuuga." Fumi sighed, rubbing his eyes. They all said good night, leaving the French classmate alone in his room. He yawned, starting to get into his PJs when there was a knock. He tilted his head and went over to open the door. Tokoyami was looking rather embarrassed and spoke before Aoyama could ask.

"I had realized that...most of my wardrobe is rather contrasting against my current look. And my white shirts are still drying and would not be ready by morning even if I wished for it within my deepest caverns of darkness. And I wish to ask, if I my borrow a white shirt to lessen the blow of my brightness."

Aoyama's face softened and he chuckled, letting him in.

Tokoyami had gotten more than he could have bargained for. His classmate was rather convincing in the late of night when he wished to be in bed.

Fumikage tried to sneak to breakfast with all his might, lurking was his speciality after all. But after Jirou's comment and Tsu's compliment as they passed him in the hall, he realized it was no use in hoping to hide.

He cursed his luck, entering the dining area. All eyes turned on his sparkly feathers, as he tried to go sit down next to Shouji and a chattering Aoyama. His deep red choker had been replaced with a bright red one ("Why! It matches your eyes monsieur, wouldn't you agree? Simply marvelous! Just give it a try, please?"), with a calming caramel sweater vest with a deep 'V' cut and a light tawny jumper underneath ("But it gets cold! They are quite light, I bet you will simply love it!). He had kept his dark grey trousers, which he was thankful for. His shoes were a light brown colour, with white highlights. There wasn't much, with this being one of Yuuga's more modest creations. The only accessory next to the choker a simple wristwatch. He felt his classmates gazes, looking at Shouji who shrugged. Curse the French, curse glitter and he hopes this happens _never-god damn-more. _

**Notes:**

**Also! Totally based off this artwork, if you know the artist please tell me so I can put them here. When I searched it via google images all I got was pinterest or amino stuff. Since doesn't let me put the link no matter how I put it, the pictures is in the archive version, sorry!**


	14. Son of Cthulhu

**AN: Apologies to all those who waited, it seems that I really will have to move the schedule to one chapter per two weeks. School is crazy apperently-**  
**Thank you for waiting! Mezo is weird to write, so I hope he doesn't seem too OOC. Other than that, let us jump right in!**

* * *

"How much do I owe you?"

"Monsieur! Stop with that! I do this because I wish to." Yuuga huffed, swatting Todoroki's hand away from his pockets. The poor classmate was constantly testing the water, as if afraid he would just turn around and leave him alone.

"But money-"

"Is not a problem at our home either. Relax." he shook his head, giving him the watch they had both agreed on to finish the outfit. This one was the one suggested by Mina, with animal patterns gracing the coat while the shirt was a bright blue. His pants were dark to create even more of a contrast and his hair was slicked back. His shoes were pointy-toed and made of fake leather.

"Are you sure I shouldn't escort you? I know how short his temper is." Aoyama crinkled his nose, almost hissing a bit.

"No, I will be fine. I should be back by the evening, not much he can do." Shouto calmly affirmed, checking himself in the mirror once more. He hesitated for a moment, before turning his head slightly towards the French one.

"Thank you, again." he nodded, still seeming unsure.

Yuuga's usual plastered on smile, fell and he walked over, cupping Todoroki's cheeks. His deep and ever stirring eyes stared into the Shouto's.

"You will be alright. You will be back soon and you will not be alone. Remember to keep your head up, darling~" he beamed, his sparkles bouncing off his skin in like a shower of light. He quickly moved his hands on his shoulders and gave them a good squeeze. He was sometimes slow to remember that the classmate wasn't comfortable with such physical contact.

"I apologize, my actions was brash and completely went against your boundaries."

"It's fine." He shrugged it off calmly. "But please, give me a warning next time."

"I promise, I will. Do not worry." He bowed, with his hand in front of him like some kind of servant."Me and Maman are just a phone call away. Never forget that." He winked, escorting him out of the room.

* * *

In the evening, Yuuga yawned as he watched his classmates playing games and having fun. He finally felt safe and warm, today's session had been exhausting. 'Inspecting ones character' was as horrible as it clouded his vision as his eyes started to close, his body starting to relax with the background noise. But just before he could feel the peace he longed for, he was awaken by his shoulders being shook.

"Mmm?" He looked up, being met with a giant avian head. "Ah, bonjour Fumi."

"Are you alright? This is the third time this week you have fallen into slumber among us. While we appreciate the show of trust, this...isn't usual for you." He sat down next to his friend, watching Yuuga stretch like a kitten waking up from a quick nap.

"Oh, why yes! I am completely fine! Just...tired I suppose!" He clapped his hands together, lacking his usual energy. Fumi seemed doubtful, looking around and leaning in a bit.

"Are you sure? You have been visiting our groups rather sparsely, I can see something is not alright."

"You worry too much, monsieur. I am quite fine!" He straightened his back, slowly letting go of his pillow

"Then, why don't you go sleep in your abode? Would it not be more comfortable?"

"I suppose, but I...erm." He was at a loss of words for a moment, his tired brain trying to find an explanation. "I just...want the company." He muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed for some odd reason. He knew he shouldn't be, but it must look quite bizarre. Somebody who wishes for company, yet doesn't want to interact with others. He felt his cheeks heat up immensely, shame filling his stomach.

"Ah, well it is getting a bit late. If you wish for quiet company my door is always open, Uraraka would probably offer the same if asked."

Yuuga glanced towards the group Uraraka was in, excitedly chatting with Tenya, Midoriya and Mina.

"I highly doubt that." He shrugged, looking back at his gothic friend.

"Come on, I have time." Tokoyami rolled his eyes, but Yuuga followed nonetheless. They walked in a rather comfortable silence, even when settling into Tokoyami's dark domain.

Yuuga laid in the bed, Dark Shadow requesting attention, while Tokoyami was finishing his homework. Eventually Yuuga wandered over, pulling up one of the smaller chairs. He sat down and started helping over his shoulder. He couldn't do much, but he could try!

"How is Todoroki doing? I saw you outfiting him again." Tokoyami inquired as they were sitting on the floor. Yuuga was playing with Dark Shadow, chatting a bit with Fumi who was reading something.

"Hmmm? Oh, that? Just a small thing~"

"He was covered in animal patterns, isn't that a dangerous venture considering that he was going out?"

"Why, monsieur. That is the point! To make him loud, to make him fabulous and to make him aware of his inner beauty! To bring it out for others to see, to catch ones eyes! And we both agreed on it, dear Todoroki requested it himself."

"If you say so." Tokoyami still seemed doubtful, but decided to believe his friend. "You are have gotten quite many of us by now. Though...I have been curious about something."

"Ask your mind! I am here to answer." He winked, even if it lacked his usual energy.

"Why did you not give me one sooner? I heard you asked Todoroki directly if he wished for one."

"I can give you another if you want one so much! I can-"

"I am quite good, thank you. But you didn't answer my question." He quickly defended himself, looking rather nervous at the idea of _more _glitter.

"Oh, well it is quite simple! You do not need me. Your inner beauty and style already shines through your very being. I had only asked Todoroki, because I had suspected that his style wasn't much of a choice. If he prefered the simple style I would have left him alone. While you, Shoji and Mineta do not need my help. Shoji and you already shine and go with your styles, you know what you want. And Mineta has no inner beauty to begin with, I cannot work with nothing! I simply gave you one now, because your whole style had been forced to change from your usual delightful darkness to a glaring light! I had only wished to help."

"If you say so, but what do you mean by Mezo's style?"

"His mysterious, simple and brooding aesthetic!" He chirped, clapping his hands again before going back to spoiling the shadow.

"You do know, he only dresses like that because that is the only kinds of clothes that he can get for him and his appendages? Tank tops are usually the best he can get, the shirts with multiple sleeves simply look abhorrent usually."

At that declaration Yuuga froze, letting out a soft yelp. Like glass breaking, his eyes turned white and his smile fell.

"So you are telling moi, that our classmate Shoji has no good way to **_express himself_**_because of his mutation? _"

"Y-Yes? But people c-can express themselves without just clothes-" Tokoyami seemed a bit scared, last time he saw Aoyama like this was when Mineta had been tossed to his near death by him.

"Excuse moi. But, I believe me and Maman need to take care of this **horrid tragedy**."

"Yuuga, please do not-" Aoyama turned at that exclamation, his eyes shadowing over.

"Yes, Fumi?"

"...Good luck." He said, not wanting to get pulled into this. The wise one stops before the madman. Yuuga nodded, the madman leaving the room in a hurry.

"I am so sorry Mezo. I had released a monster." Were the mutterings of Fumikage as the door closed after the sparkly one. Poor Shoji.

* * *

Mezo had been enjoying his day, he really had been, before he had gotten a rather worrying text.

From Toko: _I send my apologies for what will happen. It is my fault and I hope that I can make up for unleashing the beast from hell on to you. Remember to accept the sunglasses. _

Sunglasses? Beast of hell? This was cryptic even for Tokoyami's standard speak. What the hell did any-

He got interrupted by a knock on the door, raising his extended his appendage to listen to the door, to hopefully make up who it was. The breathing outside was calm, but he couldn't make out more. So he decided to do what would probably be the cause of his untimely death in any horror film. _He opened the door _. What was the worst that could happen?

Yuuga was standing there, with a big bright smile. So it was a tad unnerving, he rarely hung out with Yuuga outside of Tokoyami's company. So to see his classmate without his fake 'V' one was like seeing Bakugo without his scowl, _what timeline was he in? _

"I apologize for my late intrusion monsieur, but may I ask for a small favour?"

"Before I got myself into something I will regret, what is this 'favour'?"

"Don't you mean, might?" He tilted his head curiously, confusion obvious on his face.

"Tokoyami came out of your room last week whiter than my hair." Mezo deadpanned, watching Yuuga smile sheepishly.

"Why yes, that was quite a bad situation. But this is nothing like that! Merely I had heard that you have certain _difficulties _when getting your clothes, especially with the sleeves. I was curious if you wish to try on some clothes that could fit and help with it!"

"I am quite fine as is, thank you." He quickly tried to deflect it, this wouldn't end well.

"But, are you not cold in the winter? Or when rain is harsh with loud and cold winds?"

"I am a bit cold at times. I should be fine."

"Not even one outfit, monsieur?" Yuuga tilted his head, his eyes sparkling like the night on New Years eve. Mezo sighed, looking down at Aoyama.

"Fine, one won't hurt." He grunted, closing the door behind him.

This was not what he anticipated. He had thought it was going to be one or two shirts, with a few hoodies. But nope, somehow the whole room was filled with clothes to fit his stature.

"What the-"

"Once my Maman gets on a roll, there is no stopping her. I had mentioned that we have a few mutations quirks and she got curious." He explained as Mezo looked at one of the shirts. It looked like it could actually fit him.

"Why...Where did she gets these measurements?" His body was quite specific, especially with his arms.

"I will be honest, no idea. That madam may not have a quirk, but she almost developed one! She can usually guess the sizes and such if she has at least one thing to compare it with. Me and Papa are still confused how she does that." Yuuga shuddered, as if fearing an ancient power that had been awakened long ago and haunted him. "She insisted on sending it over. If you wish me or her can even fix if it is too big or small." He suggested as Shoji looked at a few of the hoodies hanging off the wardrobe.

Maybe trying on a few might not hurt, he doesn't get what the fuss is about. This quite calm. Well that was what he thought to himself before Yuuga's phone started ringing, with one word written on the screen: Maman. That is when the madness began.

* * *

A few hours of debating in french, arguments of he was a winter or an autumn (he still had no idea what that meant) and a lot of convincing, he was returning the sunglasses.

Yuuga was finishing the hair, his mother chirping in the background about how beautiful both looked. He didn't mind it, he will be honest. Most people when they see him think 'elderitch horror' or 'monster', not ' fabulous model' or 'MUSE TO LAST A CENTURY!'. It was still a bit jarring at how calm everybody was around him, he thought as Yuuga finished his brushing.

"Are you sure this is fine? I can just send them to your room, no need to do this." Yuuga asked for the 5th time, looking worried.

"Aoyama." He sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

"Okay, okay! Apologies!" Aoyama smiled a bit awkwardly, before grabbing the hand mirror.

There he saw himself looking quite...different. Yes, different was one way to describe it. His hair had been brushed to the side and styled in a casual manner, his mask now having an intricate design that reminded him of a spiderweb.

His usual camo pants and tank top had been replaced with a rather casual white button up shirt, with a black stripe around the shoulders. Designer jeans followed and deep blue trainers. Around his neck laid simple stone with the kanji for hope etched on it, the leather rope being sturdy and fashionable. Mezo will admit, that the last thing that he expected when coming into UA was that he would somehow get a whole collection of clothes _for free _, by a _famous designer _just because somebody wanted him to freely express himself. Though his style didn't change much even with a choice, well that was what Yuuga had grumbled once they were packing up the extra clothes.

Aoyama smiled at him, clapping his hands.

"Simply marvelous, Shoji! If only I could look so great! Your inner beauty shines almost as bright as me!~"

"Well, thanks I guess." He chuckled airily, eyeing the exit.

"Not a problem! If you need anything fixed or doesn't fit, just call for me or Maman." A bright smile broke on his lips, looking rather happy it seems.

"I will hold ya to it." Mezo saluted a bit clunkily, before leaving. That was enough fashion for him.

As he rushed up the stairs with the boxes, he nearly ran into Tokoyami who was listening to some music. They made eye contact, both stopping on the stairs.

"I am so sorry-" Tokoyami tried to apologize his friend before Mezo let out a hearty laugh.

"That was the most terrifying experience of my life. How...How do you put up with all **that**?"

"You either die by the sparkle or work with it, sadly Dark Shadow put a ban on perishing. So I am stuck as a companion and he as mine. And I will admit, it is quite fun."

"I...I now see why Tenya looks ready to run half the time with him."

"A wildcard of sorts is Yuuga's trade and life. You get used to it." Tokoyami shrugged, putting the headphones back on.

"You owe me an afternoon of my life."

"Oh, I know." Tokoyami smirked as they parted ways for the day.


	15. Glucose guardian

**AN:First off, sorry for this being late! I got sick and distracted with school! Hopefully things will go better as I finish this story up slowly, other than that. Enjoy~**  
**(Also oh my god this story went over 100 pages with this chapter. Holy heck that is a lot of words)**

* * *

"Yuuga! Stop that!" Uraraka whined, a blush spread all over her cheeks.

"But, I must prepare you for your date! Make you more magnifique and cuter than a button!"

"Yuuuuuugaaaaa!"

"Scratch that, you are already an adorable button. We must make you **a goddess.**"

"Can somebody help me?!"

"You were the one who brought up you were going on a date. Did ya really think French Fry was going to let you off the hook?" Mina snickered, watching Uraraka get her hair styled.

"It is not a date! We are just gonna hang out!" She puffed her cheeks out, glaring at her pink skinned friend. _That_ _traitor_.

"Yes, because him inviting you out for cocoa, while blushing worse than Kirishima's hair, is 'just hanging out'. Oh, kero." Tsu sighed, wanting to break through the denial of her friend.

"Just admit you have a crush! You are all sappy around him!" Spoke up Jirou from the floor, her legs crossed.

"But it isn't anything special! Me and Deku-kun, have nothing going on! And I do not have a crush!"

"Are you sure about that?" Todoroki raised a brow, his voice as cold as ever. Though some kind of interest was obvious as he had leaned into the conversation.

"Ye-Yes I am sure!" She squeaked, directing her glare at Shouto whose expression still didn't change.

"Then you wouldn't mind imagining monsieur Izuku but shirtless for me?." Yuuga sighed, before his face twisted into a smirk from the variety of reactions. Uraraka blushed through her whole face, gasping and trying to hide it in her hands. Todoroki's face coloured a soft pink, with him suddenly seeming interested in the carpet. Tsu put a finger against her chin and nodded thoughtfully. Kyoka snickered, though her cheeks had become a bit red as well.

"He doesn't look half bad, I have to admit."

"TSU!"

"Well you are the one saying that you don't have a crush on him. I say we let Yuuga and Todoroki fight for him then!"

"While I am flattered that you believe, that moi has a chance against that." He gestured towards Todoroki who seemed to be slowly recovering. "He really isn't my type~ My standards are higher than a six pack and a charming smile!"

"Tell that to your doodles and notes that you do during math. What was it again? Mr. Yuuga-"

For that she got a stuffed unicorn for her troubles, the golden horn landing right in her mouth.

"You saw nothing~" His smile was charming, with an obvious threat under it. "Though you aren't one to speak mademoiselle. What was it that you said?" Yuuga cleared his throat, as Mina's eyes opened in realization what he was going to do next.

" 'Oh dear! I wouldn't mind a **snack** like that, sparkly vampire be damned! Who needs that when you can have a beef stack?-" He put his voice as high as possible, the rest bawling from laughter. Even Todoroki cracked a smile. Well, before Mina had tackled him to the floor that was.

"SHUT IT FRENCHIE!"

"Oh, darling. Make me~"

"Gladly!" She grabbed the unicorn to try and silence him, which turned into a wrestling to get the upper hand. With Mina obviously overpowering him, though he _actually _stood a chance. He might hate Ojiro while they trained, but in life or death situations like this, it was a blessing.

"Do...Do we wanna do anything?"

"Nah, I say we enjoy the show."

"Kero." Tsu nodded sagely as the two of them rolled across the floor.

"Candy?" Jirou offered to the miffed Uraraka. Both had moved to the bed to avoid the fight.

Of course, it ended with Yuuga pinned under Mina. She sat on his back, a triumphant smile gracing her face.

"Anything you want to add, Frenchie?" She hissed, looking down at her sparkly friend. Yuuga looked up at her, reaching for the breast pocket of his shirt and and waved a white handkerchief.

"Non." He sighed in defeat, as Mina flexed her arms as if she had any muscles there.

"Know your place, Frenchie! Just like always, surrendering!"

"Bonaparte would like to know your location!" He huffed.

"Didn't he attack Russia, in the winter? Kero."

"Ferdinand Foch." He added, glaring at Tsuyu now.

"Didn't he want to be the treaty even more strict on Germany?" Todoroki commented, getting a few confused looks from his classmates.

"Maréchal Leclerc then! Since when do you know French history?!" He looked at Shouto, seeming impressed yet a bit scared.

"Somebody wanted me to study battle tactics." He explained, as the temperature suddenly dropped in the room. Uraraka and Yuuga shared a glance, before he pushed a loud Mina off him to continue.

"HEY!"

"I am not your stool." He scoffed, flipping his fringe. "I am a fainting couch if anything else and how dare you use me as less than that!"

"How would I even lay on you like that?!"

"Simple! You relax and let the stars lead you." He said, as if it was obvious. That got many a concerned glance, with Kyoka and Uraraka shrugging.

Once Ochaco was done, Yuuga added the last bits of her outfit. A whole new one of course, because 'such a thing must be celebrated, _with style! _'

A black long sleeve shirt, a bleu de france skirt that reached a bit over her knees and stylish fishnets with adorable polka dots! Some black mary janes, with a small heel. A wonderful deep blue hobo bag and a pearl on a string. With a pearl hair clip to finish it off, of course!

He fussed over the last few details, making sure there was not a single wrinkle on her fabulous outfit!

Todoroki and Jirou were waiting by the stairs, both leaning against the wall. While Todoroki seemed to be dozing off, Kyoka looked at the stairs every so often. She had been put on watch duty for some odd reason, especially since anybody could hear somebody come down the stairs.

Hagakure and Mina had settled on the couch, watching them. Momo was happily chatting with Tsuyu, the smell of baking wafting from the kitchen. Also a lot of swearing, Bakugo was having a field day with Satou it seemed.

"He is coming down." Todoroki suddenly spoke, spooking Kyoka. She squeaked, nearly falling forward.

"How did you hear that?!" She asked as she started to pick up the footsteps as well.

"Ignoring all other sounds." He responded cooly, both could start to hear rather panicked mutterings. What surprised both was that it was followed loud boisterous one.

"Young Izuku! It will be fine! Just like we practiced, a nice small smile and give her the gift! She will love it. Be yourself, dear boy!" All Might laughed as they came down the stairs, trying to encourage the shaking greenette. Todoroki's eyes went wide once he saw Midoriya, Kyoka looked impressed and Uraraka simply blushed. Yuuga still had his back turnt, but quickly faced Izuku.

"Good evening! I was just preparing the mademoiselle for your 'outing'." He giggled, opening his eyes. Within moments he went from being content, to turning white as a sheet.

"Aoyama? Are you okay?"

"Yuuga?"

While most would be worried, Todoroki simply broke the silence without a care in the world.

"Kindly direct your fainting to the couches, I cannot and will not catch you from this distance."

"TODOROKI!"

"Young Todoroki! That is certainly not how you handle-" All Might got cut off by Yuuga putting a hand to his forehead and falling back. Uraraka quickly extended her arms to catch him, with Mina scrambling to help.

"Bring something sweet!" Uraraka yelled at Kyoka, who booked it for the kitchen.

She came back with a freshly made cookie, handing it to Uraraka who was shaking Yuuga awake.

"Let me handle this." Mina pushed Uraraka away and spoke with a calm voice. "Socks with sandals."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Yuuga suddenly shot up, grabbing her by the shoulders. "ARE YOU MAD?!" A collective sigh of relief left most of them, their teacher looking rather baffled and Momo concerned.

"He is fine." She snickered, prying his hands off her. She then stepped away, with Yuuga seeing Midoriya again.

"_ Simply magnificent! _" He gasped, looking rather proud. Midoriya had actually showed up in the outfit that the sparkly one had gifted him.

"Isn't that a bit egoistical?"

"Mina, darling. Have you met me? All my work is magnifique!" He huffed, thanking Uraraka for the sweet treat.

"Are you going to be okay, young Aoyama?" All Might suddenly asked, the sunken eyes showing worry.

"Oui, oui! Do not let me stand in the way of young love!" He suddenly got up, seeming a bit unsteady on his feet, but he still pushed Uraraka towards Midoriya with vigour he didn't have moments ago. "Go! Be your beautiful selves!"

Both sent glares at him from their flushed faces, but ultimately headed out.

"Are you sure? I can get Recovery Girl to help you." All Might asked again, not liking how casual they all were about this.

"You get used to it." Piped up Hagakure, giving All Might quite the scare. He had jumped up, some blood spitting out. "Oh no! Do you want me to get her for you?! I am so sorry All Might!" She started bowing, looking quite embarrassed.

"Dude, you sure you are fine?" Kyoka sat down, watching him munch on the treat.

"Hmmm? Quite fine! Just a...tad of a shock is all!" He chirped, seeming quite sincere with it.

"Shock?" She asked, her ear jacks moving as she spoke to show her confusion.

"How do I put this…" He hummed, finishing off the snack. "I was not expecting for somebody to actually wear something from me, especially if it was a one and done deal."

"But Uraraka and Todoroki? They usually wear your stuff along with your wardrobe. Heck, I borrow stuff from the good part of the closet."

Aoyama shook his head, blowing some air out of his nose.

"We are friends, well I hope dear Todoroki sees me as a friend. It is different if it is somebody like Midoriya or even Tokoyami nearly made me faint that he kept the clothes. People who have some sort of distinct style and yet they actually consider something from me, worth wearing."

"And Tenya?"

"Oh, we ignore Tenya. That man is a walking fashion disaster, though I haven't gotten my hands on him since." He mumbled, crossing his arms daintily.

"I bet you could do it if you got Denki and Uraraka somehow involved." She suggested, her jack making a gesture upwards like if she had raised a hand.

"Mmmm, maybe some other time. I feel a bit tired still."

"Want another cookie?"

"Oui, please." He nodded, with a bit of a strained smile. Hagakure and Mina drifted towards him, asking if he was okay. Momo and Tsu also checked, before they headed their separate ways. After stealing a few snacks from the cooks of course.

He quickly waved Kyoka off with a thank you, not feeling up to moving to his room. He was left alone with his thoughts, before loud and heavy footsteps made him open one eye. The pomeranian was leaving the kitchen with a plate of cupcakes, all decorated a deep red.

"Heard you fainted, need one of these sparkling fuck?" Bakugo offered the plate, his glare ever-present.

"Non, but thank you. Is Satou still cooking?"

"Nah, cleaning up. Do you need him or somethin'?"

"I was thinking of making some tea." He nodded, watching the brutish blonde shrug.

"Shouldn't be long. Botox lips is quick." He grumbled a goodbye after that, stomping away in his usual manner.

A heavy sigh escaped him as a silence settled over the room, the only sound coming from the cleaning in the kitchen. His thoughts started to swim, his body moving into a much more comfortable position. His violet stirring eyes very slowly closed, starting to feel quite sleepy.

Eventually he was stirred from his sleep by a strong arm gently shaking him.

"I think your bed would be more comfy, buddy." Rikido spoke, leaning over Yuuga. He towered over Aoyama, like a giant muscled skyscraper.

"I suppose." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. Yuuga made a small sound as he inspected his classmate closer, he looked quite messy! Some clumps of some sort of dough in his spiked hair, his T-shirt almost whited over from the flour and more dried dough on his skin. As if an explosion-oh wait Bakugo was cooking with him.

"I see that you and our classmate had something happen?"

"Hmm? Oh that." Satou rolled his eyes, his plump lips smiling slightly. "Just a little argument about a recipe. It got...heated. But that is just Bakugo."

Yuuga nodded with a hum, wincing almost at imagining how to get that out.

"Will you be fine? I doubt water can get that out."

"I just wait for it to dry and fall off." He shrugged, making Yuuga's eyes grow wide.

"...How about I get you one of my shampoos?" He slowly got up, his legs shaking just a bit.

"I'm fine." He shook his head, waving his giant hand.

"I insist, come on darling!" The lovely sparkling boy, started to walk towards his room. He was quite unsteady on his feet, though with every step he felt better.

Rikido sighed and decided to follow, why not?

"So what were you preparing? Other than the cookies?" Aoyama asked as he opened the door, questing through his room for the item.

"Oh! Just that for today, I had found a new recipe online with Sero. What did you think of it?"

"Really? Well it was quite scrumptious! Though it felt a bit dry, too much flour maybe?"

"Well a bit had gotten in thanks to Bakugo." He grumbled with a nod, not seeming too happy that it had affected his dessert.

"Well it will be perfect then on the second go!" Yuuga smiled, finding the bottle. The shampoo was a deep green, sparkling against the light of the day.

"And that will remove the clumps?" He seemed a bit unsure, as it looked like just sparkling goop to him.

"Why of course! How do you think I remove most of my glitter?"

"Wait you remove it?"

"Well the ones that I do not produce naturally yes!" He nodded, just as it was mentioned his sparkles bounced off his soft skin.

"Then why did Tokoyami need to walk around white for a week?"

"Feathers and hair is two completely different substances, monsieur." Yuuga huffed, crossing his arms after tossing the bottle.

"Well thank you then. I will give it back tomorrow." Satou nodded, looking ready to leave.

"Oh, you can keep it! I can always order more." He waved it off casually, before looking him over.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, raising a brow. He had seen what happend to their classmates and he wasn't sure he wanted to go through with that as well.

"Oh, nothing much! Just wanted to ask if you need something extra?"

"I am quite fine. Thank you." Satou nodded, starting to nervous sweat. Oh, no. This won't end well.

"Well, if you ever have time my Maman just sent me the most wonderful book on traditional French recipes, especially how they used to do them! I do believe you would _love _the dessert section! Everything from mendiants to proper macarons!"

Satou suddenly seemed interest in the last part. Real French recipes? Especially more complicated desserts?

"Well.." His resolve wavered for just a moment, with Yuuga noticing as much.

"Whenever you have time, monsieur." He said gently, not wanting to rush him.

"We will see." He gave a strained nod, before leaving.

* * *

After a few days there was a knock at his door, with Yuuga curious who could it be. Tokoyami had left a few minutes ago, with most of the girls busy for the day. He opened the door with Satou standing there, looking a bit afraid yet determined.

"So erm...about that offer about french recipes?" He spoke softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just come on in!" Aoyama smiled, letting him walk in and closed the door behind him. Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

Rikido stumbled into the dining area with his hands full of translated recipes and a whole new look of course.

Most of the classmates looked at him, with a few nodding as they realized what had happend. He was in a deep blue sweatshirt with a deep V cut, under it a stylish blue-grey button up shirt and a white tie with grey lines. His spiky hair had been pulled back a bit, similar to Katsuki once he had returned from the internship. The trousers were a deep gray, with the shoes made from brown fake leather. To finish it of, a black overcoat and a stylish silver watch. He looked polished and smooth, like looking at a whole other person!

"So, how did he lure you in?" Uraraka asked, leaning against her hands on the coffee table with one of the outfits Yuuga had given her on.

"I just wanted to get some pralines recipes." He let out weakly, looking confused more than anything else on how he had fallen for that.

"The sparkling deity has interesting ways of getting his victims." Commented Tokoyami cooly, with Mezo looking rather embarrassed next to him as he too was in one of the styles Aoyama had gifted him.

"Welcome to the club, still trying to convince Momo to make shirts but still welcome." Nodded Mina, who was playing cards with Denki.

"Fashion victim is a not a good thing Mina, we are not putting that on a shirt." Huffed Hagakure from the other side of the room. A murmur of agreement swept through the room.

"But we are his victims!" She whined, not liking how they had turned on her.

Rikido groaned, rubbing at his forehead. What had he gotten himself into?

He felt a hand pat his back with sympathy and once he raised his head, he saw it was Kouda with a shy smile.

"Come on, what recipes did ya get then?! Your sacrifice shouldn't be for nothing!" Pipped up Denki, looking rather happy.

"Well I got quite a bit." He nodded, putting the giant stack of translated recipes on the table. Most of the room headed towards it, with them starting to bicker what to make with this new excuse to eat even more sweets


	16. Phil Swift's supplier

"Are you sure it is not too tight dearie? I don't have the best grip when it comes to your hair." Aoyama frowned, watching Momo smile at herself in the mirror.

"It looks wonderful!" She looked up with a bright smile, helping him relax a bit.

"My turn!" Mina nearly pushed her off the bed, getting a glare from Aoyama and Todoroki.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, chill you two!"

"I can arrange for that." Todoroki deadpanned, stretching his left hand. Which made Mina scramble and run, nearly running into the suit of armor.

"Please don't, it took so long, to put it back together after last time."

"It would be a shame, if you made the silent guardian into pieces. So much effort and love lost, to a simple tumble trying to protect oneself from 'chilling out'."

The whole room stopped and looked at Tokoyami, blinking a few times.

"Shouji? Translation?!" Mina asked, tilting her head like a confused puppy.

"Same as Aoyama said basically. Just don't run into it." He shook his head, sighing. He could be in his room doing anything else, how had he gotten stuck here? The room was rather crowded with six people and Uraraka being expected with Tsuyu, it would grow even tighter.

Yuuga let Mina sit down, before moving on to styling her hair as well. A pleasant chatting fell over the room. Todoroki mostly stayed quiet, only adding a comment every so often. Fumikage helped Aoyama by passing the brushes or anything needed, while Momo ended up chatting with Mezo. Well that was before Mina let out a squeal loud enough to make a mouse want to run. She had gotten an idea it seems. Oh, what a dangerous thing with Mina.

"YOU NEED TO SQUAD US UP!"

"I...Mademoiselle, what do you mean?" He seemed so confused, wanting to just continue brushing and doing her hair.

"Like me and Denki are gonna go out in matching neon outfits. Can you do something like that for Sero!? He needs to join us!"

"You-You what?!" He seemed surprised, violet eyes widening.

"But why?" Piped in Momo, voicing everybody's thoughts.

"The better question is, why not? Kami was the one to suggest it! It was either this or going out as cool gangstas. And neither of us-Aoyama no." She quickly picked up the look in Yuuga's eyes.

"No flapper dress, no suits and stuff! Not that kind!" She reached up to try and smack his hand, which ended up with him slapping her hand away.

"But the gangster look, would be simply divine!" He whined, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Bad Yuuga, bad!" She shook her head, her hair flying in all directions.

"What if I give _you _the elegant suit and we get Denki in the dress?"

"You have my attention." She looked up, seeming interested.

"Oh no." Groaned Tokoyami, watching Yuuga's eyes light up as he ran towards the boxes and wardrobe. She had unleashed the beast.

* * *

"Oh come oooooon! You have to do it Sero!"

"Are you guys crazy?! No!"

"Dude, I already agreed on the dress. You either get the suit or else we are going in neon clothes." Denki crossed his arms, as he and Mina had cornered their friend.

"But he is a bit crazy?! Everybody looks dazed or a little scared when they come out! And Tenya refuses to make eye contact with Aoyama anymore. He is crazy I say!"

"You have to! Kirishima is stuck with Bakugo and people might think we are a couple if we go alone!"

"So what?"

"It will be awkward! Come on, I double dog dare ya."

"Dude, just...just no." Sero said completely seriously, crossing his arms back at the blonde. Ashido let out a loud sigh, quietly pulling Denki aside. They pulled out...their wallets? After a few moments, they raised their heads.

"I will buy that new stupid Spiderman game if you do this."

Hanta blinked a few times, considering it seriously. Kiri did have the console, they just needed the game. And he had reaaaaally wanted it.

"And I will stop shocking you during practice when bored."

"DEAL!" He quickly jumped at that, he had been getting quite annoyed at it. It wasn't going to get better than that.

* * *

The moment Sero entered the room, regret filled every cell of his body. Denki and Mina had sent him in a guinea pig to see how it could turn out. Yuuga had put sketches all over his wall near the desk, there was a small box in the center of the room and the mirrors had been moved around it. Yuuga was writing a letter in a red sequined shirt and tight black pants. His fringe and some longer hairs had been pulled back to a ponytail, he quickly turned his head once he heard the door open.

"Oh! Monsieur!" He giggled, gesturing him on to the box. Sero raised a brow, hesitantly stepping in. Aoyama put away the papers and grabbed some measuring tape. Within moments Sero was T-posing on the box, sunglasses on his plain face and feeling like he certainly wasn't asserting any dominance with how Yuuga was flipping him around and measuring.

"So erm...what are you trying to do?"

"I have quite a few suits you see! My problem arises because of your elbows and rather thin stature. Nothing a few cuts and quick fixes can't take care of, but I need exact measurements. You see, I want the clothes look like you wear them. Like they belong! To bring out your...inner beauty." He winked with his shining violet eye.

"Well okay…" His voice trailed off and he wasn't really sure what he could say. Aoyama wasn't really his 'usual' crowd. Yuuga looked up, pausing for a moment before speaking.

"So, how did you end up being friends with the mademoiselle and monsieur?" He shyly smiled, offering his hand so that he could help him down.

"With Denki and Mina?" He was surprised to be asked, Yuuga quickly reacted with a nod.

"I guess, we just clicked." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Like we talked at the first day exam thing when Midoriya nearly got expelled? And we had the same way to the train station! Mina introduced us to Kirishima actually and added him to the squad."

"Oh? Dear Kirishima?"

"Yeah! Apparently they know each other from like school, she knows him from before he started to dye his hair."

"Wait, he dyes his hair?!" Yuuga shocked, putting a hand to his chest.

"From what I heard he has black hair like me!" Sero smiled and nodded, sitting on the bed.

"Black hair, oh sweet Maria." Yuuga started muttering to himself, grabbing a flashy notebook. He crossed out many things, looking full of energy. After that he shut it loudly and turned back to Sero. "So, monsieur. Do you have any requests before we start? Any colour or material you prefer?"

"Mmmm...not really? Oh! Maybe something to put attention away from my face. I heard it looks quite plain." He seemed a bit self-conscious as he suggested that.

"PFAH! Nonsense!" He suddenly jumped up, shaking his head with a frown. He got closer and leaned down, before he hesitated. "May I?" His hands were near his face.

"Depends if you are gonna slap or choke me. If either of those, please no." He deadpanned, making Yuuga's lips quirk.

"Neither of those dearie."

"Then, sure?"

Aoyama removed the sunglasses and cupped Sero's face. What the-His hands had no right being so smooth and soft. His eyes squinted as he looked over Sero's face, who started sweating quite profusely. Within a minute he let go and clapped his hands.

"I know what I shall do! I shall make you even more beautiful than you are already. Your face is not plain! I think it is simply wonderful. " He beamed, starting to look through what he had.

"That was quick." He barely kept his voice calm, but was legit a bit impressed.

"Do you doubt me?~" He joked, watching Sero quickly backpedal.

Yuuga chuckled, setting the jackets and pants on the bed near Hanta.

"You know, I am surprised you agreed to doing this." Aoyama commented, watching him from the side.

"Well those two idiots were quite insistent and I had to agree eventually. They are friends after all."

"But don't you ever have enough of their...adventures?"

Sero slowly smiled, mulling it over for a moment. He looked at Aoyama and shrugged.

"I wanna say no. I hadn't had so much in years, especially with friends like them. I don't want to be bored and those two make sure we are never bored. Either we give Bakugo aneurysms or we just play video games. What isn't there to love?"

"The punishment from monsieur Aizawa?"

"...Well those aren't good, but why not?"

"You seem all to mostly talk about 'why not' whenever we mention." Yuuga raised a brow, tilting his head just slightly like a confused puppy.

"Because it is more fun to live like that!"

"Well, if you say so." He furrowed his brows, small lines forming on his forehead.

* * *

Mina and Denki were waiting outside the room, Yuuga had called them saying that he was done. They heard chatting from inside, with Mina looking quite curious at how this could go.

The door suddenly slammed open, a cloud of glitter starting the entrance of Yuuga's newest Model. Sero Hanta.

He came out finger gunning, Denki quickly taking pics before the glitter settled. Sero was a navy blue classic 3 piece tweed suit. Complete with a waistcoat and fashionable blazer. It had tan brown contrasts on the buttons to draw the eyes all over the suit, with some simply magnificent derby shoes! The polyester hugged Sero's slender frame and made him seem even taller and more intimidating. His hair had been pulled back with gel and from the coat hanged a silver pocket watch. As he moved, they noticed that the elbows had been modified to easily fit his mutation. It had tan elbow patches, which seemed easily removable for quick use of his quirk.

"How did you get that on?!" Mina asked, looking at how it looked almost sewn onto him.

"Elastics in the sleeves my dear!" Chirped Yuuga from the inside, coming out with a martini glass with what looked to be orange juice. Sero posed and winked, as Yuuga giggled. He turned around and headed in.

"Next victim please!" He called out, Mina and Denki looking at each other. In that moment Denki realized, that he now actually had to go through with the flapper dress deal. Before he could react, he felt Sero's tape around his body and without hesitation he was yanked into his sparkling doom.

"TRAITOR!" He yelled as the door closed behind him.

Sero huffed with a smirk, popping the collar a bit of the white shirt and fixed the blue tie. He picked up the hat that had fluttered to the ground because of the glitter explosion and dusted it off a bit. The stylish trilby fit with the whole piece, certainly giving him a gangster like look. Mina smiled, looking him over.

"Shall we go wait for our damsell in the living area? Your suit will be ready soon by what the tailor told me." He offered his arm and Mina happily linked her own with his. They walked downstairs as their friend was cursing all of them to the skies and back.


	17. Getting two explosions with one rock

"So is he going to be okay?" Yuuga asked, petting the little floof ball. Kouda smiled and nodded, watching the two of them. The tea was getting slowly colder as they had talked. Kouda then asked about his parents, Aoyama smiling brightly. He loved talking with the soft boy, it was rather relaxing compared to everybody else's loud or bubbly personalities.

As the tea started to run out, there was a knock at the door. Both boys turned their heads, as a pink afro poked itself in.

"Heeeey. French Fry can you help us?"

"Did the monsieur get stuck in the the dress again?" Aoyama asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"...Maybe." She smiled sheepishly as Yuuga threw his hands up in defeat. He excused himself, following Mina down the stairs. He was met with quite a peculiar sight. Denki was thrashing around like a fish on dry land, trying to pull on the zipper on the back of the magnificent golden dress. The headpiece was still somehow staying intact, the golden heels discarded near by. Sero had his hands up as if surrendering, with most of the classmates watching with morbid curiosity. Yuuga put his face in his hands.

"Why must it always be like this monsieur?" He muttered, coming closer not seeming pleased. With one swift motion the zipper had opened, the room holding their breath as the thrashing stopped.

"NOOO!" Denki yelled, pulling the dress up as if he had a chest to hide and scrambled to the couch. That got him a sigh and facepalms from most of the girls, Sero and Mina starting to laugh. Yuuga put a hand to his mouth starting to giggle as well. Denki pouted, crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

"Will you come to me, next time?" Yuuga asked, leaning over and offered him a hand to help him up.

"Nah." Denki said with a simple smile, it got bigger as he saw Yuuga's expression.

"But you could have ruined the dress! They do not grow on trees monsieur! And how much effort goes into coordi-" Yuuga started rambling, looking absolutely terrified.

"He will, I promise." Mina said, quickly pushing Denki out of the room before they were going to be stuck in _another _lecture about fashion. She had learnt her lesson after last time and she wasn't going to go through another 3 hours about why _magenta and pink aren't the same. _She shuddered at the memory, pushing her friend to finally get changed.

Yuuga hummed, dusting his hands with pride. A few of them rolled their eyes and continued with their day, though Uraraka followed him to the kitchen.

Aoyama waved as he waited for the tea to boil. He hadn't really talked to her in a bit, what a shame!

"How have you been dear Ochaco?" He asked, a gentle smile spreading across his lips.

"Quite fine! Though we seem to constantly miss each other!"

"Well I am not the one constantly on dates~" He teased, watching her turn strawberry red. Her hands flew up to her face, her cheeks puffing.

"Meanie!"

"I am merely spreading the truth mademoiselle." Yuuga cooed, putting the tea off as it had started boiling. "How is dear Midoriya doing?" He inquired, watching her eyes sparkle. Sweet Maria, here we go again.

Once his dear friend was done baring her soul to him, he nodded mixing the tea and hot water (which he had had to reheat).

"I am happy for you! You two remind of my Maman and Papa! So adorable!"

"W-Wait, really?!" She squeaked, a blush spreading to her cheeks once again. "Would I lie?" He asked, raising a perfect blonde eyebrow.

"No, I guess." She smiled, rubbing at her arm. "Though we really need to hang out more!"

"Well if you wish for us to hang out, why not join on some training? Me and Ojiro wouldn't mind another person to mix it up!"

"Well, it could be fun! And I need to mix up with more partners." She beamed, clapping her hands excitedly.

* * *

Aoyama groaned, trying to pull himself out of the fighting ring. So close-

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING, GLOW STICK?" Uraraka's and Bakugo's voices echoed through the room as the french boy felt two hands grab his legs and pull him back in. Both were quite terrifying while training, _sweet Maria somebody help him. _

"LA MISÉRICORDE! LET ME SURRENDER!" He yelled, before being tossed up like a ragdoll by an explosion. Ojiro quickly caught up, skidding to a halt on the other side of the room.

"I regret everything." Yuuga groaned as his current partner dodged away from floating objects and a few more being thrown by Katsuki.

"I was not the one who suggested Bakugo to join."

"I was trying to be nice!" Yuuga huffed as they were suddenly being cornered.

"Okay, any ideas?" Ojiro asked nervously, the two classmates closing in. Yuuga sighed, looking between them and at Ojiro.

"Close your eyes!" He simply muttered, the tailed one quickly complied. Yuuga reached into the tight pockets of the sweatpants and threw two little balls at the two. Uraraka's eyes went wide as she realized what it was, trying to tackle Bakugo out of the way. Bakugo being the stubborn man he is, ended up trying to fight her as the two balls hit them. Glitter was _everywhere _.

"Go, go, go!" Yuuga hissed as his whole body was aching. Mashirao opened his eyes, barely giving the two a passing glance before bounding over them. Though cussing soon tipped them in that the pomeranian wasn't done.

But as if heaven had opened and bestowed upon them a manly angel for protection Kirishima had returned from his short break. He threw himself between them as Bakugo had let out a giant explosion. Did that monsieur not think ahead?! Both of them would have been fried!

"Bro! Chill!" Kirishima yelled over the cussing as another explosion rang out. The room smelled of smoke and the heat had gone through the roof. Aoyama was about to pass out, before a soft beep was heard...and the sprinklers turned on.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Dude!" Kirishima grabbed Bakugo's hands as he was distracted and pushed him away. The blonde blinked a few times, looking confused. "I think they had enough. I think I saw one of them bleeding!"

Bakugo huffed, looking behind Kirishima and crossed his arms. Ojiro had set the trembling Yuuga down while Uraraka seemed to be watching them, face full of glitter.

"I think that should be enough for today." Commented the tail quirk user, everybody there agreeing one way or another. Yuuga leaned against the nearest wall, trying to steady himself. He stole a quick glance at his arm, only minor bleeding from the scratches. If he ignored the pain from being blasted up that was all. Oh his poor beautiful skin!

"You okay, Yuuga?" Uraraka suddenly leaned in startling him.

"Oh! Why, of course mademoiselle! If I wish to be a hero, that would merely be a scruffle." He shook his head, though he did feel rather tired. Uraraka knitted her eyebrows, before putting her arm around him and pulled him away from the wall.

"Come on."

"But-"

"No buts mister! Let me help." She smiled widely, though then turned a bit sheepish. "I was the one who helped these injuries form."

"Nonsense, I would have gotten them either way!"

"Still, I'm sorry." She said softly, pulling him along. They heard a grunt and somebody jogged up next to them.

"You two sure, you are fine? You look worse for wear." Kirishima commented, Uraraka nodded and Yuuga simply yawned. "Let me help you dudes at least, Bakugo can go overboard sometimes!" He smiled showing off his sharp teeth.

Back in Yuuga's room, Aoyama had gotten patched up a bit by both of them and Uraraka too. She had left to get changed when Yuuga had finally noticed that Kirishima's clothes had almost completely been burnt up from the explosion.

"Monsieur!" He gasped, his hands flying up to his cheeks.

"Hmm?" He looked down and realized what was up. "Oh! Sorry, bro! Let me get a shirt." Kirishima said nonchalantly, getting up. How often does that boy lose his shirt to not get embarrassed?! Yuuga pursed his lips before calling him back.

"You do know that you may borrow one of mine, correct?"

"You sure, bro?" Kirishima hesitated as Yuuga smiled.

"Nonsense, I insist." He slowly got up, opening the closet. He pulled out a few different shirts and sweaters, since it was getting quite chilly!

Kirishima glanced at them, reaching for the bland black T-shirt.

"Oh? That one?" Yuuga frowned, studying him as he hesitated.

"Something wrong?" Kirishima looked quite confused, like a small puppy.

"No, not really! I am just surprised that you do not change it up monsieur! Isn't that just so plain?"

"But it is just a shirt?" He asked, tilting his tead.

"Oh, but there is so much to just a shirt! Every single thing in an outfit can show so much! Your personality, your tastes or simply if you had nothing else to wear in the morning like our dear Mina does in the morning." He shuddered, his nose crumpling at that idea.

"I dunno why I would stress over it." Kirishima shrugged, Aoyama frowning.

"Well if you say so, monsieur. " He sighed, leaning against his hands.

"How come you care so much? Wouldn't a fancy everyday outfit get in the way?"

Yuuga perked up at the question and shook his head. "Not if you pick the right clothing! Consider the case of our dear Iida and Sero! Both with mutation quirks that anybody worth their sel, would know they need to work around. With Iida it was simply having pants which were loose around his engines and non slip shoes. Dear Sero was harder with me having to rip apart the sleeves of a suit and put on patches he can easily open or clothes. Same with your quirk, dear." He beamed talking animatedly like a mother describing her children.

"My quirk?"

"Why, yes! You may have a tendency to rip clothing unless we get something made from sturdy material that is easily put back on and off. And rip off clothes are a no no." He hummed studying Kirishima's physique. The redhead squirmed a bit under the attention seeming embarrassed.

"You put a lot of attention into this, dude! That is cool!" He had a weak smile, obviously not sure how to react.

"Oh, I know. I am simply magnifique with how I plan and such." Yuuga winked and got up, rubbing at his chin with his finger. "The hair really needs to go."

"I'm sorry?!"

"The whole gelled up look, it does not suit you dearie. You are a rock not an explosion or a volcano having a melt down!"

"Bro, why not?"

"You have much to learn monsieur. Come now." He had Kirishima get up and pulled him towards the shining desk, giving him the sunglasses. The poor boy was just confused enough to follow, Yuuga nearly sighing from relief.

* * *

Yuuga smiled proudly, nearly crying as he watched Kirishima look at himself in the mirror. Finally! Finally! He got the beautiful buff strawberry!

Kirishima's hair had been tamed back down, stylishly arranged with some gel slightly to the side. His nails manicured to perfection and around his right hand a black beaded bracelet. Kanjis of things from strength to light on each bead.

Moving up a black and white varsity jacket (which he head added to sooth the jockey boy), with UA's logo handsewn on it by the blonde while they were waiting for the hair to soak in the gel and Kirishima's hero name right above the heart.

Under it was a deep blue v neck sweater, magnetic clasps on the varsity jacket and sweater for quick use of his quirk. And for even more flourish a white button up shirt, the collar popped (again magnetic clasps instead of buttons for the shirt).

Following that was a deep brown belt with a golden clasp and some rather...form fitting jeans. And to finish it up, some black comfy loafers for the rock man!

"How do you feel, monsieur?" Aoyama inquired as Ejirou was still inspecting himself.

"Like a whole new man!" He pumped his fist up into the air, Yuuga's whole face lighting up from the compliment. As if Kirishima had hung the moon!

He quickly took off the glasses, wanting to show him off to everybody!

"Dude, you look...different." Said Denki, quite shocked at how Kirishima had gotten into the blonde's hands.

"Hell yeah he does! He looks awesome!" Mina piped up, examining everything closely.

"I leave for a few minutes and this happens?" Asked Uraraka teasingly as she was still rubbing glitter out of her hair.

"I know, I work miracles!" Yuuga posed with flourish, one hand in the air by his tuft and the other by his hip. All of that was interrupted by a gravelly noise.

"What the fuck happend here?" Bakugo asked, seeming to come from a shower judging by his still wet hair and towel around his shoulders.

"Bro! Look at me! Don't I look awesome?"

"It is better than before, you looked like you fucking lived in some shitty gym." He snarled, a smile quirking on the pomeranian's lips. Again, Aoyama nearly sighed from relief. Before hearing the next words.

"You should get one too! We could look cool together!"

"...Fucking excuse you?"

"No, need! Come on! We can work with your hair wet like this!" Kirishima smiled widely, grabbing Bakugo's arm.

"KIRISHIMA FUCK NO!"

"KIRISHIMA FUCK YES!" Encouraged Denki, with Mina and Sero starting to chant it. Soon Hagakure, Uraraka and even Midoriya joined in. So people with no self preservation, like at all.

_Sweet Maria he wanted to give the boy a makeover, but not like this _.

Before Aoyama could object, a screaming blonde was being dragged up the stairs as explosions rang out. Kirishima had unclasped all the sleeves as to not ruin the outfit as he was pulling Bakugo as if he was an unconscious person or simply a ragdoll. His mother would have crossed herself if she would have had to deal with a man like that. His poor, poor furniture.

* * *

Once Bakugo had been released, Aoyama followed. Kirishima looked quite proud, presenting Katsuki like an excited child. Jazz hands and all.

Bakugo's eye was slightly twitching, looking ready to kill the first person he can get under his explosive (now black manicured) hands on. Aoyama's hair was singed slightly, all of the boys smelling sweet from the nitroglicerin but also a bit smokey from the, well, take a bloody guess.

The pomeranian's hair had been slicked out like it had been with Best Jeanist (the poster in Aoyama's room had barely survived the boy unscathed, Yuuga had no idea how the fabulous man had dealt with Katsuki like that). Next was a black casual sweater and under it a deep red shirt, the collar popped and the bottom part sticking out to give a messy and an uncaring look. Over his shoulder was a simply exquisite red messenger bag!

The trousers were black, followed by some black All Might socks and whiter than snow trainers. Around his neck was a golden necklace in the shape of a star. And just like the star that is our sun, Yuuga quickly ran before it exploded and ended all life in the dorms. May his door be blast proof, because he hEARD PROFANITIES STARTING TO FOLLOW HIM!

He really should have planned ahead. But oh well! So is life to do such things!

Before he could think more, a familiar raven boy pulled him in and locked the door behind them as the blasts went by after about 20 seconds.

"Oh, dear! Thank you!" Yuuga sighed from relief, watching Tokoyami rub his temples.

"What a mad banquet you have made for yourself."

"Well at least it looks good!" Yuuga beamed, feeling on top of his world.

"No comment." Fumi rolled his eyes, inviting him further into the dark lair. They were going to be stuck here for a while before the pomeranian would stop looking for his blonde target.

* * *

**AN: Well this is gonna be it soon! One more chapter and our fabulous parade will be wrapped up! Thank you for your support and staying with me and my wonky schedule :D**


	18. Epilogue

Yuuga sighed as he had arrived back to the dorms. His therapist had been proud of his progress, while he was just exhausted. He glanced at his phone for it to reveal to be 3 o'clock. He hummed, wondering if they had waited up for him. His classmates had planned an outing to the mall and he honestly needed some shopping therapy after this.

"Bonjour?" He chirped, looking into the living room. It was quite empty, making him frown. Well they did say they might leave early, though it still hurt. He then remembered Kouda and Mezo both expressed to stay behind. Maybe he could have some tea and cheese with them!

There was more pep to his step after that, heading to his room to put away his bag. It was so quiet with most of the class gone.

Though as he tried to open his door, it seemed stuck. He pulled once more, before the door gave in and shouts of many nearly made him fall.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Echoed through the room, with Aoyama jumping back.

"SWEET MARIA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He squeaked, before getting hugged by quite a few of the classmates. He heard the door nextdoor open and saw a few more classmates come out.

"No promises!" Teased Mina, mussing up his hair like always.

He groaned, before noticing something. All of them were in the outfits he picked out for them. Those who had gotten more from him, were in the first one he gave them. He was absolutely shocked and before he could say anything, Mina pulled him into the room. There were cupcakes with many patterns and colours, a candle sticking out of the middle one.

"Make a wish!" Urged Uraraka, Bakugo snarling at the background why he had to be here. Jirou sent him a glare, while Aoyama hesitated.

"Is there any more candles?" He asked, a few confused at the question.

"Yeah? There should be. Kiri got a big pack." Piped up Denki in the crop top (he really went with that outfit? Oh sweet Maria), with Sero getting the bag.

"Well, you have all been wonderful to me. Even if it is my birthday...I want you all to make a wish with me, you all wonderful mademoiselles and monsieurs. Without you all, I wouldn't be here like this." He said, rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

"Awww! You big sap!" Mina cooed, putting an arm around him. But before she could ruffle his hair, he had grabbed one of the pillows for his defense.

"Not today Mi-"

"Meaaaaanieee!" She whined, interrupting him. He sighed with a smile. Things don't change as much as we think.

Once everybody got a cupcake and a candle, he posed with flourish. Sparkles bouncing off him, one hand in the air.

"Go on! Make a wish!" He smiled softly, before blowing on his own candle. Everybody else followed, chatting soon filling the room as a few exchanged their wishes.

He was startled for a moment as Uraraka tapped his shoulder.

"So? Did you wish for anything special?" She asked curiously, Tokoyami and Mezo both looking unsure how to eat the cupcake behind her.

"Well...I hoped to continue have such wonderful friends~" He smiled, watching Uraraka giggle.

"You are such a softie underneath all that glitter."

"And you belles mademoiselle?"

"Oh! I kind of wished to get a good hero job offer." She seemed sheepish, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, don't you worry! Just keep your head high and you shall get it. Especially somebody so passionate and wonderful." He told her, his hands cupping his face (while still holding the cupcake somehow).

"Oh, shush!" She puffed her cheeks out, blushing softly. Yuuga noticed that Tokoyami had ended up splitting the treat with Dark Shadow and still having difficulties eating it. Mezo was eating small chunks under his mask. Yuuga decided to go and distract them from those difficulties.

"Bonjour!" He chirped, Dark Shadow waving his bag claws at him. Mezo nodded politely and so did Tokoyami. He ended up talking with them, before Momo announced it's time to leave for the mall. Aoyama blinked a few times, but followed with everybody. Outside was a limo, with a few of the girls excited for it and some of the Bakusquad. That is when he realized that everybody was going to go in public, as a group, with his clothing choices. He blushed heavily, a heavy feeling of flattery and pride filling him.

* * *

Things got interesting at said mall. That is when Mina and Jirou grabbed his arm.

"Huh? " he blinked a few times before they started dragging him.

"For our gift, we are going to give you a makeover for once."

"But what is wrong with my current style?!" He exclaimed, trying to fight it before Uraraka touched him and he could not move himself enough to escape.

"Traîtresse!" He yelled out, as he was pulled into a store he would never take a step into. He was followed by Tokoyami who seemed amused, a worried Ojiro and an excited Hagakure.

Oh no

* * *

Once the girls were done with him, they removed the blindfold Momo had created. He blinked a few times as he took in what he had been shoved into.

His beautiful head had been graced with a soft purple beanie, a golden flower in bloom on it. Around his shoulders a leather jacket studded with rhinestones. A pastel shirt was next with a fabulous cat, that had a rather similar hairstyle to him. It said: The Queen

Some tight black trousers and they had actually gotten him into some-Maria have mercy- sneakers .

A cute pastel goth hair clip in his hair of a skull with hearts for eyes and to finish it off a cute charm bracelet. It was Momo's gift, with every classmate being a small charm on it.

He looked at himself, Uraraka and Mina holding their breaths. Tsuyu just seemed mildly interested, smiling at how they got him in here.

"...I...I...I LOVE IT!" He jumped up with a loud happy squeal. He quickly started complimenting everything they had gotten him into, chattering filling the store. And it nearly turned into bloody murder when Denki suggested they do the same for Katsuki and Aoyama went for it. The Shining Hero never rests!

* * *

**Notes: ****I want to thank everybody who sticked with this. From the lovely people who helped me pick out the outfits (helloitsmaribunn, kitkatsukiii) and those who have always commented and loved this silly fic (The Hawks Rye, Slug Bear, Greens, JadeGrenade)**

**You all made writting so much better and seeing the comments made me smile.**  
**I have toyed with the idea for a sequel as adults giving the other pro heroes makeovers. But I am not sure.**  
**I also have a villain fic in the works if I ever get some time and my Yuuga X Tokoyami fic is still gonna continue! Hopefuly I shall make another wonderful fic.**  
**Thank you all and I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! Stay sparkly **


End file.
